Batman: A Different Path
by GreyKing46
Summary: After years of powerful battle's destroying Gotham more and more, an old Bruce Wayne pulls his past self to his present in order to give him information to help change everything, hopefully for the better. WARNING! LONG FIC! Lots of pairings. Batman/Harem.
1. A trip to the future

I am going to be controversial here.

I. Hate. Scott. Snyder's. Batman run. And I hate the New52 BatFamily related stuff.

I hate the Court of Owls. I mean a secret organization of rich people who somehow controls both Gotham and the world in SECRET? Even when they are JUST rich people? And THEY killed Bruce's parents... because they refused to join? Even when the entire point of Joe Chill being their killer is that crime is faceless, it can effect everyone and anyone so it needs a defender to protect the innocent from the shadows, striking fear into the faceless evil?

I hate the Batman Eternal, Batman and Robin Eternal and just... well... every story arc. This is for the same reasons as why I don't like Hush. It is too convoluted and too coincidental, they come off as pretentious and doom to fail from the start.

I hate what he did with the Joker. I mean cutting his face off? Implying he was immortal several times? Outsmarting the ENTIRE BatFamily to a level that they seem braindead? Stupid.

I hated when they made Jim Gordon into the 'new' Batman. I mean aged smoker Jim Gordon? No matter HOW in shape he gets smoking damages the lungs and such VERY badly.

I hate how they brought Bruce back as Batman even though WHEN he was back it was as badass as it should have been.

I hate that they made Barbara Gordon back into Batgirl. She was a unique character as Oracle, she saved more people that way and making her Batgirl undoes SOOOOO much character development. Also, when they changed her outfit into that weird jumpsuit... THEY MADE HER A FUCKING HIPSTER/ANNOYING COLLEGE KID!

I hate that they made Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown non-exsistant. They where great friends and great characters. I know they have come back, wait for it.

I hate that Bruce was so cold hearted and uncaring about his ADOPTED CHILDREN! I mean SERIOUSLY?!

I hate the Mary-Sue called Harper Row and how she has been shoved down our throats like in Marvel with Silk.

I hate how the rest of Batman's rogue's gallery where ignored as VILLAINS instead of henchmen or just distractions.

And I hate how they RE-introduced Cass and Steph. They had simple stories and they over complicated it and forced the previously mentioned Mary-Sue... Sorry, I mean Mary Row. Sorry, I mean Harper Sue. Sorry I mean Mary-Sue, into their backstories. Heck they replaced Stephanie in Cass' backstory with Harper-Sue, even replacing Steph as Cass' best friend.

And, finally, I FUCKING HATE THAT THEY CALLED CASSANDRA ORPHAN! NO! NO! **NOOOO!** Cassandra is Batgirl! She is Black Bat! You do NOT call Cassandra the name of her **HEARTLESS BASTARD OF A FATHER** like it is a fucking Legacy title like Blue Beetle or Robin!

 **GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Okay. Okay. Sorry. Now, here is a message from Ghost for while I calm down from my rant.

 _Hey everyone, hope you've been enjoying our work so far. It's been an amazing run with all these different stories and expect some more craziness and drama in the near or later future. This story is how we're going to rebirth Batman and the Bat-Mythos, really hope you like it. I personally haven't read the 52 or Scott's work as Grey has stated above, but I enjoy the mythos of comics and find it intriguing; enough with the pre-cursor and on with the story._

Okay. Okay. I'm good now. So, about this fic. Because of the past few years with the BatFamily, and with Rebirth just announced two or three weeks ago (at the time this fic was starting to be written) I kind of gave up with what was going on with one of my FAVORITE characters and decided to... well... basically make Bruce's life better.

At the start of his second year as Batman, Bruce Wayne is given information that will help him. It helps him help others. It helps him save people from much worse futures as well as stopping Gotham falling into ruin.

This is going to be a LONG fic.

Also there will be a lot of couples. A lot of them will be withheld until later and I MAY break this story up into smaller chunks so its easier for everyone reading. But all I will tell you about the pairing is that Bruce will be paired with multiple women; Pamela 'Poison Ivy' Isley, Harleen 'Harley Quin' Quinzell, Selina 'Catwoman' Kyle, Talia Al Ghoul, Diana 'Wonder Woman' Prince and Barbara Ann Minerva (AKA Cheetah)

Now here we go! Also... a bit of a warning. Feel free to ignore the first bit, it is an ongoing narrative that Ghost and I use to tie our co-written stories together.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 1: A trip to the future**

* * *

"Okay, we've had a Deadpool-verse, Pokemon-verse, Marvel-verse...What else is there?" Ghost asked the group as he listed off some of the universes they had seen.

"Not sure, but we DID have a good honeymoon." Catherine snuggled up to her husband.

"Yeah...Yeah that's true." Ghost laughed

Grey shrugged as they entered another room... And saw a massive bat symbol on the cinema screen of the room they always ended up in "Does anyone else have the feeling that this is going to be unusual?" Luna asked

"Luna, it's ALWAYS something unusual." Catherine answered

"... Batman time." Grey smirked

"Okay...Dibs on wearing the Harley Quinn Costume then." Catherine winked to her husband making him blush.

"What about you Luna?" Grey asked, blushing

"Hmm...Who is a seductive blonde in the DC universe...Or maybe I can just be Poison Ivy." Luna teased. Grey was blushing as he sat down to watch the story while the others laughed

"I'll go and see if there are any supplies here." Ghost laughed

"Don't take too long." Luna smiled

"So... What's this story about?" Grey quickly asked

"Hmm...it says: Batman from the future, not Terry McGuinness, talks to his past self about the enemies and allies he will encounter and guides him to a better Gotham. Romances ensue." Catherine answered "Sounds like it should be good."

"Okay. So Ghost, you all ready to start?" Grey nodded, calling to his friend

"Give me a sec. 100 10 gallon containers of Coke, crap tonne of food, one Arkham Knight/Red Hood costume I'll put that on..." Ghost called back and walked in wearing said costume "Ready."

"Whoa...Looking GOOD Ghost." Catherine purred.

"Harley Quinn and Red Hood... Seems like something from a weird rape FanFic." Grey shrugged

"Well...thanks for kicking me down a peg Grey." Ghost frowned

Grey just laughed as he pressed play on a remote control

* * *

*start the story*

In a deep, dark cave full of technology, worked a single man need the only source of light in the room "This...This has to work." The man spoke. The man was dressed in grey and black, working on what looked like a large computer "Yes...Yes that's it. This is it!" the man spoke with determination. This man... Was Batman

He was working on a machine to help Gotham...By helping himself. Gotham has become overrun with villains and thugs; you couldn't even go two steps without seeing some punk with a gun.

This device would predict a crime roughly five minutes beforehand. Not enough time to stop crimes before they happen, because doing that means attacking someone who has not even committed a crime, but he is warned enough time to get to them and stop the crime before it gets bad. In time to stop it as it starts.

"Finished...Now...this SHOULD work. It has to." Batman spoke. As he pressed the button the room filled with light... And he disappeared

* * *

*Some years later*

Bruce Wayne, the Batman, falling to the ground as he emerged from another flash of light in a different cave. As he fell to the floor he began to throw up violently "Hurp! That...That was...Unexpected..." Bruce groaned as he held his stomach

"I am sorry, time travel is never easy." A slightly familiar yet old and gravity voice said with some slight humour

"Wh-who...?" Bruce asked as he looked up to see the person

He saw an old man wearing a smart black suit with grey hair, wrinkles and a cane and he had blue eyes, a few scars still visible on his aged face "I'm you." The old man answered "A much older you."

"What?" Bruce gasped

"Welcome to the future and as you can see...Not much has changed in the Batcave." Old Bruce answered

Bruce frowned, looking around the place and true to Old Bruce's words, the cave HASN'T changed much except that the Bat-Computer was upgraded running at THOUSANDS of data stronger then Bruce's current one. There were trophies from various villains Old Bruce had acquired through his time as Batman that Young Bruce hadn't encountered yet. "Don't fix what's not broken." Young Brice said simply

"Exactly. So, I bet you're wondering "What these are, what do they represent" etc. To put it bluntly: these are trophies I've collected from my years as Batman." Old Bruce answered

"I worked that out." Young Bruce lightly deadpanned

"But you need to know a few things...I-WE had a lot to go through to get here." Old Bruce answered "The war... It never ended. We never won. We... All but failed." Old Man Bruce then walked over to the computer and began typing on it. On the screen... Was a city. It was a city in ruins. On fire.

Destroyed.

It looked like it had been abaonded for years

"This... Is Gotham." Old Man Bruce sighed

"It can't be...How did this happen?" Young Bruce asked in shock

"... Joker's final battle." Old Man Bruce sighed

"What did Joker do?" Young Bruce asked in concern

The Joker was a serial killer. He murdered and caused terror... But what could have been done to destroy Gotham?!

"It was fifteen years ago so I can't remember clearly." Old Bruce said as he typed away on the BatComputer "It was something to do with turning immortal, infecting Gotham and making everyone Joker's, setting up bombs all over the city connected to his heart and killing me with a heart virus be had made."

"What... What happened?" Young Bruce asked, half wondering if he WANTED to know

"Joker messed up. He stood on a loose brick. Fell to his death. And destroyed most of Gotham. The rest of the destruction is natural decay after the explosions from over the years." Old Bruce nodded

"One wrong misstep and it destroyed Gotham? My god..." Young Bruce flinched

"And that's not all." Old Bruce said, typing away until the image of a woman appeared. The woman was made of vines, her mouth open in a silent eternal scream as her body was standing in a spread eagle position with her vine arms and legs wrapped around everything near her "Pamela Isley's powers continued to grow over the years but she desired more. She continued to force more and more power out of the Green until it decided it had had enough. The power overloaded her... She turned into what she loved most. She screamed in agony as it happened, begging me to help her... And there was nothing I could do."

'Who's Pamela Isly?' Young Bruce thought as the pictured changed. It now showed the severed head of a bold man with white skin and giggled

"Victor Fries. The mutation that lead to his body's alterations continued to eat away at his body until he died. And he fought for his wife... For Nora... Until his final breath. He had given up crime before he died, and he was so close to curing her... When one of Scarecrow's attacks wrecked the city. He ran out there to stop Scarecrow. To save his wife. And the strain... Pushed his body beyond the breaking point. His body turned to ice and shattered until only his head remained. He took Scarecrow out with him though."

"Scarecrow, Victor Fries? Who else is there that's destroyed Gotham?" Young Bruce asked in shock

"Riddler messed up creating one of his riddles... It exploded and he died." Old Bruce said simply

"God damn it Nigma..." Young Bruce slammed his hand on the dashboard of the BatComputer. He could see all the different people who had died. All apparent villains. Either in accidents from some of us or from one of their plans backfiring. And his battles with them just made everything escalate. But if he wasn't there to fight them Gotham would have been destroyed long ago. "What can I do to stop this?" The Young Bruce asked "There HAS to be a way!"

"You must change the past." Old Bruce said "You act differently. You help someone instead of treating them as monsters. You have compassion. You save them from themselves. I have a list."

"You made a list?" Young Bruce asked

"Of course. I have had years. Those who need the help. Here we are." Old Bruce spoke and expanded the list showing the profiles of the various villains on his list. It also had key events on it in small summary as well as how to deal with each person and/or event "I have had over ten years to work out what needed to be done. Work out cause and effect with everything."

"Ten years...I can't believe this is going to happen in over ten years..." Young Bruce sighed heavily

"No. It has been ten years since I started making the list for changing the future. The disaster started twenty... Maybe thirty years after your time." Old Man Bruce corrected

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me every detail pertaining to what happens." Young Bruce asked

"Of course not. Because knowing too much could lead to it being wrong." Old Bruce nodded

"And I suppose changing the past will have repercussions for this future." Young Bruce asked as the files were being downloaded to an old drive.

"Yes." Old Bruce nodded "This will change. How the world changes is your choice." He nodded

As Young Bruce retrieved the drive he thought about how he will change the world "I'll make the right choices...I'm sure of it." Young Bruce spoke

"You can try your best." Old Bruce nodded "I wish you luck."

"Thank you. I won't fail." Bruce spoke with determination "So... How did I get here anyway?"

"I made a device that synched with your failed experiment. And I brought you here." Old Bruce said simply

"My experiment failed?" Young Bruce asked with a twinge of sadness.

"Unfortunately." Old Bruce nodded "But not in the way you were thinking. It ran you ragged because of your determination to stop as many crimes as possible. Shelve the project for a few years. Like five to six."

"I...Okay." Young Bruce nodded "And until then, I'll see you sometime."

"In fourth years in the mirror." Old Bruce nodded as he pressed a button and Young Bruce disappeared in a flash of light. Old Bruce lay back in his chair his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. It was finally done.

And soon... Everything would be different. He could already feel his memories changing

The world around Old Bruce began to change, the picture on the side of the Bat-Computer began to change from just himself to one filled with people; the figures and the containers were changing around.

Most of his wounds faded, his bulk returning. His hair returned and some of the stress-induced enhanced aging disappeared from his face. Yes he was still old but also still strong and seemed healthier.

"He did it." Bruce smiled, closing down the BatComputer as he looked around.

A voice came from the telecom "Bruce, you okay down there?"

He responded with a deep nostalgia filled sigh and a smile "I'm fine...Just fine." That was when he heard the echoing sound of feet running on the floor and smiled, a small green skinned figure tackling him as he down around in his chair "Hey!" Bruce laughed as he spun around in the chair with the small green figure in his arms.

"Daddy!" The five year old girl with green skin, blue eyes and red hair grinned. She was Bruce's youngest wearing a black knee length dress with red rose symbols on it and dark green vines over her arms and legs

"Rosey." He smiled "What's gotten you so exited?"

"I grew something! I grew something!" Rosey smiled

"Really? What did you grow?" Bruce asked

"I grew some flowers, I'm like mummy." Rosey answered happily.

"Yes you are. Just like Mummy." Bruce chuckled, kissing the girls forehead. Following that a jet could be heard, the two looking up to see... Nothing. They saw just saw two girls in their late teens/early twenties sitting in... Nothing.

"Hey, sorry we're late." the first girl spoke with an embarrassed smile. She was dressed in a black corset with a dark grey bat/bird looking symbol that also looked like two 'W' symbols. Following that she wore dark grey shorts with white star symbols. On her wrists where silver bracelets which had three sets of blades on either side. On feet where black boots with white soles and stripes up the front of the boots with a large silver belt around her waist. She had black hair that neared her firm buttocks and bright blue eyes.

"And how was the mission?" Bruce asked with a kind smile

"It went well Dad." The second girl smiled. The second girl seemed to be dressed in a full body black suit with claws at the fingertips; her hair was a dark auburn and her eyes were blue. She bore small indistinct markings that to the untrained eye weren't there, but they were there all the same. On her chest was a symbol of a bat with claw like marks where the webbing of the wings were. Her skin was also... Well... Furred. She had yellow-ish fur with a few small black spots

"It seems that your tail want's to come out." Bruce pointed to a wriggling thing under her costume

"Yeah well...What's a bat to do with a cheetah tail during a fight?" the second girl chuckled

"Use it to help with balancing?" Her sister suggested

"Well, yeah...But a Bat with a long tail is easy to grab...and I like my tail." the second one answered hugging her now released tail with a pout

Bruce chuckled as he stood up, holding Rose in his arm as he walked over to the two and hugged them "Hugs." Rose hugged her sisters

"Yeah, yeah..." the second sister smiled

"We missed you too." The older sister chuckled

"Anything interesting happen Artemis, Emma?" Bruce asked

"Same old routine, Scarecrow thought he could try a sneak attack but...we got him." Artemis, the older daughter, smiled

"Good to know you dealt with him." Bruce nodded with a smile "So... It's near dinner. Let's head out."

"AWESOME! I call: Harbour's Wealth." Emma cheered

"You ALWAYS want fish." Artemis laughed

"You can have fish at ANY restaurant." Bruce chuckled as the three went upstairs where a fourteen year old with half black and half dyed blonde hair was practising magic

"Practicing your spells son?" Bruce smiled

"Oh. Hey dad." the fourteen year old smiled "I want Rose to be amazed on her Birthday! ... Speaking of my partner of fun!" The boy smiled, taking Rose from Bruce

"Harry!" She cheered, hugging him

"Ah-ha-ha! Tickle, tickle!" Harry chuckled and tickled his little sister. Rose laughed, kicking around wildly. Bruce smiled at the sight, his daughters laughing

"Yo Dad, you gonna get the lead out?" a teenage boy's voice called out through a different room. Looking over his shoulder to see a black haired blue eyed boy with a cat shirt

"Hey girls." The boy smiled

"Kyle." They all smiled, except Emma who purred

"Awe, your purring again sis?" Kyle smiled and purred back in a kind sibling manner. He then reached up and rubbed behind her ear making her purr again

"Oh...That's good..." Emma purred

"I SWEAR your mum must've loved having a little kitten when you were born." Harry smiled

"They did." Bruce chuckled, the other siblings looking awkward at the strange affection the two showed

"What?" Kyle and Emma asked

"Nothing." Artemis whispered

"Anyway...Where're your other siblings?" Bruce asked kindly

"With Uncle Tim." Harry explained

"And where's your Uncle Dick?" Bruce asked

"He's out." Kyle answered

"Of course." Bruce nodded with a smile, remembering how this l started...

* * *

*back in the past*

Young Bruce had now landed back in his own Batcave and he felt his stomach almost force itself through his throat but this time he held it down, groaning "Well...That...Was enlightening..." He groaned and examined the drive in his hand

"Master Bruce? Are you okay?" Alfred asked as he came down from the mansion

"I...I'm fine Alfred. Just my experiment was a success." Bruce answered

"Please don't be over work yourself sir." Alfred sighed as he came down carrying a tray of food

"Thank you Alfred...You're a great friend." Bruce nodded, standing up

"Thank you Master Bruce." Alfred smiled like a father

'Friend? He's more like my adopted-father.' Bruce thought it with a smile

"What do you have there?" Alfred asked

"Information." Bruce answered simply and downloaded the information onto his computer. He saw the download bar start and a message saying it would take ten minutes to fully download appear "Of course..." Bruce deadpanned with a smile and sat down. "I guess I can have some dinner."

"I am glad you are taking time to eat for once." Alfred lightly jibbed

"Very funny Alfred." Bruce rolled his eyes, taking his cowl off and eating the sandwich Alfred had brought down

"It is honestly good to see the man again and not the bat." Alfred smiled

"I'm glad you think that Alfred." Bruce smiled. Alfred nodded, going back upstairs while Bruce continued his meal 'When was the last time I actually sat down and waited?' Bruce thought. He sighed, leaving back and relaxing as he watched the download complete

'There we go...' Bruce thought as he went over to the computer and swallowed the last part of his sandwich. "Let's see who we've got." Opening the files he saw names, pictures, brief bios and suggestions to what to do 'Johnathan Crane, Victor Fries, Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley...There's a few names here...' He thought to himself and examined their suggested weaknesses. He stayed up all night, concentrating on the information.

He would not fail again.

* * *

And there we go, the start of a new adventure. I hope you like it! And stay tuned for next time!


	2. Poison Grown

**Red the Pokemon Master** : I repeat. CHEETAH is part of the harem.

 **Asurau** : It is a combination of comic and cartoon.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **sneak13579** : Keep an eye out, Grey and I have been working on new stories that we haven't posted yet.

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : Wait and see. Also, look up Cheetah. SHE has fur.

 **R.B Uzumaki** : That was an accident. We're working on multiple stories

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 2: Poison Grown  
**

* * *

Alfred came downstairs the next day seeing Bruce asleep at the computer again "Oh Master Bruce...What am I to do with you?" he sighed. He smiled as he walked over; looking at what Bruce had been working on. On the screen was a picture of... A green skinned red haired woman dressed in leaves? "Oh my...I know this job can take its toll on his social life but this VERY disturbing." Alfred commented. Shaking his head to banish those thoughts from his mind, he then turned to Bruce and shook him awake "Wake up Master Bruce, there is an emergency at Wayne Enterprise." Alfred whispered

Bruce snorted awake, still in his Batsuit and groaned himself awake. "S-Sorry Alfred?"

"There's an emergency at Wayne Enterprise." Alfred repeated "I've already readied you a suit."

"Oh... Of course." Bruce nodded

"An employee has been injured." Alfred informed as Bruce removed his gloves, boots, cowl and utility belt

"What? Which one?" Bruce asked in concern

"They did not say, they were just in the Botanical Science division." Alfred explained

'The Botanical...' Bruce clocked on "Dr Isley? Is it her?"

"As I said Sir, they didn't say." Alfred answered

Bruce flinched and took his suit, getting into a small vault and changing

* * *

*At Wayne Enterprise's Botanical Science Division*

Bruce Wayne, all dressed up in a smart suit, ran into the lab. It was covered in vines, chemicals and other such things. It was a wreck, destroyed and one older scientist, about in his forties, was dead "Oh no..." Bruce gasped seeing the entire room filled

"Who's there?" a feminine voice spoke through the vines

"Bruce Wayne. Who are you? What happened?" Bruce called in. He guessed who it was, but he didn't want to risk anything. As he asked the question a female figure walked out of the vines

"My name...Is Pamela...No...It's Poison...Poison Ivy." the female figure answered as she exposed herself, she was wearing a torn Wayne Enterprise scientist uniform, it was exposing her legs and portions of her cleavage. Her hair was a passionate red and her breasts seemed to be a D-Cup. Her skin was pale, her eyes an emerald green. Her tight black shirt was ripped down several inches showing off her cleavage with the bottom half of her shirt was torn off showing the flawless skin over her lightly toned stomach. The sleeves of her ankle length lab coat where outright torn off. Her jeans where blue and tight and they were torn at the knees showing off her smooth skin and her small feet, her feet being visible as her shoes and socks where gone. All of her nails where painted green and her eyelashes had somehow turned green. She also had a few... Protrusions coming out of her head just above her eyebrows that looked like leaves

"W... What happened to you? Where is security?" He asked

"I've...Awakened Mr Wayne...I feel...NATURE around me...And as for security...They're asleep...I just gave them a little kiss." Poison Ivy answered

"Asleep?" He muttered, looking behind her to see the security lying on the ground. Dead. With green veins growing out of their mouths and down their faces "You... You poisoned them!" He gasped

"They...that ALL wanted sleep...with me. I just gave it to them." Ivy answered

Bruce clenched his fist, but tried to calm down "W... Why did you do that to Doctor Woodroo, Doctor Isley?" He asked and her seemingly uncaring/ all out flightiness almost like she was high snapped away instantly as she was mad

"That... Bastard!" She yelled in anger

"... What?" He frowned, walking towards her

"Get back Mr Wayne, or I will be forced to hurt you!" She snarled, taking a step back

"Why haven't you already, Ms Isley?" Bruce asked

"GRAAAHHH!" She roared, tree trunks smashed through the ground between them before she seemed to disappear

"Great." Bruce muttered, standing up from the small amount of rubble that had covered him

* * *

*time skip*

Bruce sighed as he arrived back to the BatCave, the other employees apparently not knowing about the situation. "Is everything alright Master Wayne?" Alfred asked

"I need to look through the Wayne Enterprise security footage and files. Find out what happened between Ms Isley and the other employees." Bruce said, throwing his suit jacket off and sitting at the BatComputer

"Of course sir." He nodded

Bruce spent nearly an hour researching as he prepared some emergency weapons, all the while the now named Poison Ivy was slowly trapping Gotham as she laughed and boasted how plants where superior to humans. And what he learnt... Sickened him.

It seems like Doctor James Woodroo had been abusing Pamela's emotions for him. She loved him and he was using her for his experiments. Not to mention the sexual harassment she had gotten from guards at Wayne Tech. Finally Woodroo... Changed Doctor Isley. Made her... Something. She had been in a cocoon-like structure for nearly three hours before she had reamurged. Woodroo had called her a science experiment. A tool. And she snapped.

"No wonder she hates humans right now. To her plants must be more human than humans." Bruce sighed, looking over the file she got from the future. She was apparently always an environmentalist and she had just been pushed over the edge. Apparently she would never purposefully hurt a child bit anyone else, she would kill them if they got in her way

But she hesitated when she saw him, she wasn't too far gone yet

Looking at the file he saw how he should interact with her. The answer? Help her. Show her humans weren't all bad before she is too far gone.

Bruce knew what he had to do

* * *

*time skip, with Ivy*

The red haired woman laughed in victory, the police enthralled by her toxins and helping her but she stopped as a voice called from the ground

"Doctor Pamela Isley!" Bruce Wayne, in his smart pants and shoes and tie with his sleeves rolled up and his cloths dirty, called up as he stood in the middle of a vine covered Gotham Centre

"Mister... Mister Wayne?" She whispered in shock, blinking before she sneered "What does a meatsack like YOU want?!" She called down to hi.

"I just want to talk!" He called to her

"Talk? Just like Woodroo "talked"? Like how those guards "talked"? Is that what you mean?" She snarled aiming some vines at him, ready to ensnare him the second if he tried something.

"What they did do was terrible." Bruce nodded "If I knew what they would have been doing I would have fired them that very second. They were monsters. But running away, abandoning what made you human... That's not what to do. And tormenting people, killing then with your powers. Do you think that will save the planet when everyone is now scared of what they 'could do'?"

"So...What do YOU suggest? You're just like them." Ivy spoke seeing the logic in Bruce's words "People respect you because they FEAR you!"

"No they don't." Bruce said seriously "The respect me because I have earned it. Yes I have acted like a PlayBoy and such. And the reason why? It makes people underestimate me."

"Because... Because humans are nothing! They are stupid animals! They murder and destroy all the plants! All my babies! I can hear their pain!" Ivy snarled, holding herself. Her mental instability making it hard to focus

"We can stop that." Bruce said seriously "I can help you. We can try and pass laws to reduce the damage that companies do to the environment. You can help me find ways to do the same for Wayne Enterprise. Come on Doctor Isley, you aren't alone. I'm here. Let me help."

"Y-You'd...You'd do that? For me?" Ivy spoke astonished by Bruce's kindness

"If you want to get better than I will help you." Bruce nodded "My parents were murdered in front of my eyes when I was a small boy. Who knows what I would have become if it wasn't for my Butler, who became my second father and raised me. When people are hurt they need help healing their wounds. That's why my father was a doctor. Please. Let me help you."

"I...I didn't know...If you CAN help." Ivy answered "I-I'll take it."

The massive trunk thick vines lowered her to the ground, the plant life receding to normal as she slowly walked towards Bruce.

"It's alright." Bruce spoke kindly as he reached out to Ivy. She looked hesitant for a second and before she let him touch her "Let's go...I can help with the clean-up." Bruce spoke. She nodded as he wrapped his arm around her, everyone else awakening from her spell as Bruce lead him to his car

* * *

*time skip*

Ivy was currently with Bruce, who was smoothing out Public Relations with both the public and Wayne Enterprise. They were in front of Wayne Enterprise with Ivy in less revealing cloths. She was currently wearing a pair of black trousers and flat open toed shoes, her shirt was a normal light green one, she wore a darker green jacket with her hair tied back into a smart ponytail that ensured respectability and individuality.

"You all must understand: Doctor Isley is not responsible for her actions. The chemicals that caused... her powers... As well as the traumatic events of what happened to her forced a psychological break. She shall be seeing a Psychiatrist at Arkham Aslyum once a week to help her through the events. But I repeat: she should not be blamed for her actions." Bruce said passionately

'Risking so much for me...A nobody that was once on his payroll...I guess...Not ALL humans are bad.' Pamela thought kindly with a small smile 'But... Even if we get closer... I could never touch him.'

"That...that'll be all for today." Bruce spoke to the press. He turned to Pamela and walked towards her, holding her as the two walked into Wayne Enterprise

'His...his arms are around me! This...feels soft...Reassuring.' Pamela thought

"Come along Pamela, I have a surprise." Bruce smiled proudly

"What is it?" She asked as she was lead. They soon arrived at a large set of doors that Bruce opened revealing an EXTREMELY large lab with plants as well "Wh-What IS all this?" Ivy gasped

"Your new lab." Bruce answered

"My... New lab?" She muttered

"Of course, only you and I have access to it, until you recruit some assistants; it has the latest equipment and botanical supplies for you to work on." Bruce answered. Ivy's eyes where wide, looking around in amazement as she held back tears "It's okay to feel emotions. If you want to cry in happiness, I won't judge." Bruce smiled

"Thank you." She muttered, hugging Bruce tightly

Bruce didn't answer and just hugged her back kindly. The plants around the room all seemed to turn to Pamela and Bruce as if they were watching their parents hug. Somehow the looked awkward/nervous and yet happy at the same time "Do you feel better?" Bruce asked kindly

Pamela nodded and looked up to him "I feel better now." She smiled once again "Thank you."

"No problem Dr Isley." Bruce smiled reassuringly

"It's Poison Ivy." She smiled softly "Or Pamela."

"Of course. Pamela." Bruce answered, bowed to her politely and left.

Ivy smiled as she looked around the lab... HER lab

'Pamela's safe...for now. Now to help the others on the list...Although...She is VERY beautiful.' Bruce thought kindly about her and how he could help the others on the list. He began to hack away and soon found that a Ms Harleen Quinzell was joining Arkham Asylum in a few weeks. 'Ms Quinzel...I hope your schedule is free for some time.' Bruce thought to himself

* * *

*time skip*

It was a few days after Pamela became Poison Ivy; Bruce was currently patrolling around Gotham as Batman. He had spent time with Pamela, the two getting; closer as friends and he had begun to get closer... Romantically 'These last few days...' He thought kindly as he listened in on from the Police Radio. There was nothing big coming however. Just a few other things happening. A few joyrides, a bank robbery and a breaking and entering. Bruce, as Batman, flew down to the latter since it was the closest; the offenders saw the silhouette of The Bat and began to panic. As he flew down, aiming a double foot drop kick, he realised who's house the guy was breaking into Commission Gordon's

No sooner did that thought cross his mind that the widow opening revealing a red haired blue eyed teenage girl who pushed the man off the fire escape making Batman land on said fire escape, missing the crook, but the crook was now hanging from the fifth story fire escape for his life

"H-Help! Help me!" The crook shouted as his leg was caught and he was dangling by a thread. Batman was silent and grabbed his leg, pulling him up and holding him upside down "T-The Bat!" The crook stuttered in shock seeing the darkness in his eyes.

"I wouldn't threaten anyone if I was you." Batman snarled at the crook, shutting him up. Bruce then... Dropped him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crook screamed before he stopped a few inches from the ground, now hanging from a cable wrapped around his ankles

"Batman!" Commissioner Gordon spoke as he had his gun set on him

"Commissioner." Batman spoke before he flew off

"Barbara!" Gordon called seconds later, running up the fire escape t the red haired teenager "Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders

"Hnn...I'm fine dad..." Barbara answered with a small strained elbow

"I'm calling the office to get the crook. I'm getting you to the hospital." Jim answered

"Dad, I just need some ice. I'm fine." Barbara answered

Bruce smiled as he watched the father and daughter before he ran off 'I hope Pamela's alright.' Bruce thought as he swung off to stop one of the other crimes

* * *

*with Ivy*

Pamela was working on a new selection of attraction pheromones to attract bees to flowers for pollinate more. During which she was thinking happily about Bruce. She hummed happily, smiling as she worked... And accidentally spilt the chemical all over herself making her cough "No! *Cough, cough, cough* Oh..." She groaned as her body seemed to soak up all of the pheromone serum "... I hope this doesn't lead to anything bad." She whispered "Oh...I'm going to have to disinfect mu uniform." She raced to the decontamination shower to neutralize the pheromones

Her private one.

She smiled as she took off her coat, her shirt and the rest. She shoved it into a chemical bath and walked into the disinfectant shower all the while she thought about how kind Bruce was. And she didn't notice how her body language was changing. She began to slowly caress her arms and her body with her hands, her thighs began to gently rub against each other, her eyes were closed as she visualized her potential boyfriend and began to moan lightly imagining themselves kissing.

Her whole body langue was now more... Sentual, more seductive. As if seducing people and sex where instinctual to her

As she opened her eyes she saw how her body language had "evolved" and she gasped as she saw her style but then she smiled as she saw how her body naturally flowed and served "Hhhmmm. I look good." She purred "I wonder if Bruce will like me now?" Pamela teased even though they both have romantic inclinations to each other "Hmmm... I'm sure Bruce'll LOVE me now." She purred

Looking at the disinfectant bin and sighing as she walked out of the shower, the water running down her slightly paler than normal skin alluringly "I need some new cloths." She muttered before smiling

* * *

*time skip- next morning*

Bruce yawned as he entered Wayne Enterprise the next morning in full suit and tie mode "Good morning Mr Wayne." Lucius Fox spoke as he walked with Bruce to the board meeting

"Morning Lucius; what's the news?" Bruce asked kindly as he was given a newspaper and notes on Wayne Enterprise's various divisions

"The Weapons and Automotive divisions are showing a profit and also an increase of positive outcomes; the Foods and Pharmaceutical divisions have given supplies to the charities we've joined with last quarter and finally Ms Isley's division is showing promise, she's asked for you personally to show you her latest project." Lucius answered

"That's excellent. And today's headline: Billionaire Philanthropist helps Botanical Science and Scientist. At least they have Ms Isley in an uncompromising sight." Bruce spoke while maintaining his professional speech around other members.

"Good thing she wishes to see me as well, I have booked her psychiatrist sessions."

"That is good." Lucious nodded before he whispered "Oh and your... Special project is nearly ready."

"Thank you Lucious." Bruce nodded with a smile before he walked away, hands in his pockets. He was wondering what Pamela had been working on as he walked through the tower, greeting workers as he went. "Knock knock." He called through Pamela's labs doors as he wrapped his knuckles against the metal

"Come in." She called, Bruce noticing her voice sounded... Different... Before he entered and froze at the sight before his eyes. Pamela was standing there but she looked... different.

For one her skin had a slight green tint to it but besides that her body language was more sensual and flowing. Her lips looked plumper and currently where dark green from a combination of organic lipstick and lip-gloss. But the real difference was in the way she was dressed. She was wearing dark forest green high heels, light lime green pantyhose and a sleeveless leotard made of leaves that stopped at her chest, Bruce unable to stop himself from noticing her chest and backside seemed to have grown a bit. Her fingernails where painted black, her hair was flowing freely in soft curls and the passionate blood red waves had several leaves placed in them in a way that didn't make them look like a mess but more like accents

"Hello Bruce." she purred


	3. Of Nature, Ice and Love

**Angry book nerd chapter 1 . Mar 19:** Fuck off you whiny child.

 **Fox Boss** : It is a mix of all of them. I will mention it in the chapters they appear in.

 **Isom** : That is the thing with Ivy. If you spoke to her as a person she knows and who cares for her, you could help her.

 **Red the Pokemon Maste** r: Cheetah? Yeah? So?

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : Yeah...And?

 **Isom** : Yeah, I think we went that route.

 **Smiling Lemon** : Glad you liked it.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Hey everyone! I am REAL sorry this took so long! But don't worry, I am back with an awesome (I hope) update! Happy birthday me! Also, warning, there IS a lemon in this chapter if that is not your thing be warned!

Ivy- She is mostly based on the original Animated version with a bit of her New52 design added in

Freeze- A bit of a mix between the original animated version, the The Batman version and the Batman and Robin design

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 3: Of Nature, Ice and Love  
**

* * *

Bruce yawned as he entered Wayne Enterprise the next morning in full suit and tie mode "Good morning Mr Wayne." Lucius Fox spoke as he walked with Bruce to the board meeting

"Morning Lucius; what's the news?" Bruce asked kindly as he was given a newspaper and notes on Wayne Enterprise's various divisions

"The Weapons and Automotive divisions are showing a profit and also an increase of positive outcomes; the Foods and Pharmaceutical divisions have given supplies to the charities we've joined with last quarter and finally Ms Isley's division is showing promise, she's asked for you personally to show you her latest project." Lucius answered

"That's excellent. And today's headline: Billionaire Philanthropist helps Botanical Science and Scientist. At least they have Ms Isley in an uncompromising sight." Bruce spoke while maintaining his professional speech around other members. "Good thing she wishes to see me as well, I have booked her psychiatrist sessions."

"That is good." Lucious nodded before he whispered "Oh and your... Special project is nearly ready."

"Thank you Lucious." Bruce nodded with a smile before he walked away, hands in his pockets. He was wondering what Pamela had been working on as he walked through the tower, greeting workers as he went. "Knock knock." He called through Pamela's labs doors as he wrapped his knuckles against the metal

"Come in." She called, Bruce noticing her voice sounded... Different... Before he entered and froze at the sight before his eyes. Pamela was standing there but she looked... different.

For one her skin had a slight green tint to it but besides that her body language was more sensual and flowing. Her lips looked plumper and currently where dark green from a combination of organic lipstick and lipgloss. But the real difference was in the way she was dressed. She was wearing dark forest green high heels, light lime green pantyhose and a sleeveless leotard made of leaves that stopped at her chest, Bruce unable to stop himself from noticing her chest and backside seemed to have grown a bit. Her fingernails where painted black, her hair was flowing freely in soft curls and the passionate blood red waves had several leaves placed in them in a way that didn't make them look like a mess but more like accents

"P... P... Pamela?!" Bruce gasped, recognising that look. She looked like an early version of her super villain counterpart from the timeline before he changed everything

"Poison Ivy Mr Wayne. Your pet name for me is cute, but I don't need you to be cute right now." Ivy said as she walked towards him with her body's natural flow and sway near hypnotising. Her voice was naturally huskier now, her natural tone one you would expect from someone wanting a long passionate night with their partner

'P-Poison Ivy? But I thought...' Bruce thought as he examined her with his eyes, she was "intoxicating "I-Ivy..." Bruce gulped as she swayed her way to him

"Hmmm... That sounds SOOOOO good coming from your lips." She said, sounding as she if she was holding back a moan of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck

'She...She so...Intoxicating...My mind's flooded with only her!' Bruce thought "What did you want me for Ivy?" He asked in a low passionate voice

"I didn't do anything." She said in honest confusion, frowning "As far as I know... Oh it must be those pheromones."

"What pheromones?" Bruce asked as he wanted to ravish Pamela

"It was an experimental bee pheromone I was created. It would encourage bees to pollinate more as it was designed to give them a big adrenaline high, for their size. I accidentally spilled some on myself." She explained sensually "And it looks like whatever you are feeling are the results. Now... Tell me how you feel?"

"I feel...Hungry..." Bruce spoke as he breathed in deeply trying collect his thoughts

"Hungry?" Ivy asked confused

"Hungry for YOU..." Bruce kissed her. Ivy gasped before happily kissed back, Bruce wrapping his arms around her... Before he pulled back coughing and fell to his knees as he began to sweat and green veins began to grow from around his lips, the Dark Knight feeling lightheaded and his life slowly leaving him

"Bruce!" Ivy gasped as she saw him dying "I...I...No! Bruce! H-Hang on I'll-!" Ivy panicked and thought "Suck the poison out" as she kissed Bruce's lips

Bruce's breathing soon returned to normal and Ivy broke the gentle kiss "I-Ivy..." Bruce panted heavily as life returned to him to his great relief "W... What happened?" He asked

"It... Looks like I have no control over my Poison Kiss... My lips are always deadly." She said and even as she was clearly sad she had that sliding presence about her

"One for poison...Two for the antidote...We can figure something out Pamela..." Bruce spoke getting his breath back

She nodded and walked away, Bruce still noticing her body's natural sway as she put on a lab coat over her outfit and grabbed a clipboard "Can you tell me how the Pheromones made you feel?" She asked in a professional 'doctor mode' but still with her new alluring way

"I felt...Light headed...Like...I was hypnotized, enthralled by the scent like it was the most heavenly thing I've ever smelt. Like all my inhibitions were shut down and...I wanted to made wild, passionate and unrestricted sex with you." Bruce answered "And I still do."

"Interesting." She nodded as she wrote that down "And how is this different from normal lust?"

"Well...With this lust...It's like only my instincts were in control...I didn't feel the feelings I truly have for you. No love...Only instinct." Bruce explained

Ivy nodded, writing down... Before she dropped her pen as she realized what he said "W-What did you say?" Ivy gasped

"I said I loved you." Bruce answered. Ivy stared at him in shock at his simple answer "What's wrong? I thought you'd be pleased." Bruce spoke

"I... I... I thought you didn't... Or wouldn't notice me... I was planning on seducing you and making you fall in love with me after you had your 'way with me'." She explained, her cheeks having a red ting and Bruce was amazed she could make embarrassed and shy so sexy "I... Was going to put that on hold while I looked for a way for us to kiss without me nearly killing you but... But now you said... That."

"I didn't need your pheromones to seduce me Pamela...I already fell in love with you ." Bruce spoke as he cupped her cheeks "And we'll figure your poisonous kisses out...Together."

"B... Bruce." She cried

"You're not alone Pamela...And even though we can't kiss on our lips; I won't stop showing you how much I care for you" Bruce kissed her cheek tenderly

Pamela smiled and kissed his lips lovingly, breaking the kiss and instantly kissing him again as she pushed him against the wall, being to undress him. The two began to kiss passionately, both their fingers were set to undress the other except Pamela had locked the room and covered the camera-feed with her plants; both Bruce and Pamela were now naked. Pamela's C-Cup sized breasts, her slender hourglass figure and her vagina were now exposed to Bruce. To him she was just a vision of beauty and delight. Pamela saw the man behind the suit: a GOD! His body was free from the restrictions by his clothes and revealed the chiselled muscles and 10 inch long and 5 inch thick cock that was secluded away from EVERY tabloid and media article.

'Oh God! He... He is human perfection!' She thought in amazement, running her fingers over his abs hungrily

"I guess we both like what we see." Bruce chuckled

"VERY much..." Pamela panted as her virgin vagina twitched for him. She kissed his neck and his chest happily, her fingers running over his chest and stomach. With each kiss they exchanged between each other their lower parts reacted positively, Bruce's manhood was now between her legs rubbing against her but it wasn't penetrating her, it was pure stimulation for the both of them. Her breasts were pressed up against Bruce's chest, the softness from her skin against Bruce's toughened hide was just the contrast to cause sexual stimulation but not abrasion. As he kissed her neck and shoulder he noticed how her skin was greener than yesterday, He was curious but found the contrast between the green skin and her blood red hair so beautiful. Noticing a couch set up in the corner of the room he gently pushed Ivy onto it and began to kiss down her chest where he quickly kissing and licking her nipples, which where a dark mind green, before going down further. He covered her stomach in light kisses, worshiping the smooth flesh before he reached her pussy, Ivy gently spreading her legs for him. Seeing her pussy, which was the same colour as her nipples, made him smile before he leaned forwards and licked her pussy. Her juices where like honey in both consistency and flavour and it made him smile, licking her pussy faster

"AH...B-Bruce...I...Ah! S-So good..." Ivy moaned happily as she felt his tongue tease her nether region.

"You taste like honey..." Bruce commented with his winning smile

"H-Honey?" Ivy moaned only to have Bruce's tongue penetrate her again only deeper into her pussy, He hummed 'yes', smiling "AH! B-Bruce! I...I...I'm cumming!" Ivy moaned as she gripped the cushions of the settee and felt the euphoria wash over her like a surge of warmth. Bruce sucked on her clit, licking up her juices as she came. Pamela panted as she came over Bruce's face and smiled; wanting to gaze up at him but she became weak at the knees...or neck and just lay back awaiting for Bruce to ravish her. Bruce chucked as his personal goddess lay there in ecstasy

"Are you ready Ivy...?" Bruce seductively asked in her ear making her shudder with delight

"No... I have somewhere else I want to kiss before you fertilize my fields." She smiled

"Where do you want to kiss?" Bruce asked as he nibbled her ear lobe lightly

"Hmm... I want to show you're mighty oak some love." She moaned, grasping his cock in her soft hand

"Then by all means..." Bruce Eskimo kissed her

"Don't be so mushy." She chuckled softly, rolling them over

Pamela slunk down to Bruce's giant member and began to lick it, she was cautious as this was a strong and pulsing muscle and she didn't want to poison it with her kiss. She caressed the tip of it with her luscious tongue, swirling it within her mouth as she began to envelop it with her mouth. Bruce was moaning from this, he was having oral sex from the woman he loved...and he wouldn't want it any other way. But then again with his long time PlayBoy attitude he had become great at dealing with sex in both endurance and skill

"Pam...You can try a little harder if you want." Bruce smiled reassuring her and also praising her on her technique. But she felt challenged

'Okay Ivy...He's saying "Try Harder"...You've got to do as such!' Pamela thought as she began to deepen his cock into her mouth. She chocked as she felt his cock press against the back of her throat, saliva pouring over his thick log

"Pamela...Y-You..." Bruce moaned slightly as she began to pump her head against his hard member, her throat beginning to take its shape for easier use. "Really good!" He groaned "But... That's enough for now."

Pamela pulled out and gasped for air as she looked into Bruce's eyes...while his member was still in view and covered with her saliva 'Damn it... Am I not enough for him?' she thought sadly as Bruce pulled her up her body so she was now sitting on his cock, the wet oak rubbing her pussy lips teasingly making her moan "Hmm..." Ivy bit her lower lip as her lover teased her pussy with his cock. "B-Bruce...Y-You're HUGE!"

"And you are beautiful." He smiled "Ready?" He asked kindly as his member prodded her entrance

"Please! Give me your mighty oak! Plow my fields!" Ivy purred into his ear, kissing his collarbone

"With pleasure." Bruce whispered and thrust deep within her pussy with a single push, becoming one with Ivy and took her virginity.

Ivy moaned loudly, bouncing on his lap as she slowly increased her speed "AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha! S-So BIG!" Pamela moaned happily as Bruce's cock plunged within the fields that was her pussy. She even felt the head of his cock press against her womb

"You're tight Pamela...It's like vines tightening around my cock." Bruce moaned as his member became constricted in her tight pussy. She smiles before she focused and tightened herself "P-Pamela!" Bruce moaned as he wanted to cum inside her.

"F... Fill me!" She moaned

"Pamela...!" Bruce moaned as he filled Pamela's pussy with his seed, it shot up and coalesced into her womb. Pam moaned and came from Bruce's hard cock and swayed from his seed being pumped into her. She fell on top of him, moaning and snuggling her head into his chest 'Never thought...THIS would be a perk...of future knowledge...' Bruce thought kindly as he held her. 'That was wonderful.' He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. He gently cupped her ass; lovingly massage the globe of flesh lightly as she kissed his chest

"Wonderful." She whispered

"Yes...You were." Bruce praised her with a smile

Ivy smiled at that, looking up at him with her now natural seductive eyes "So... What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked

"It's about your appointments at Arkham." Bruce answered "I have your appointments set up. Thursday's at one PM, with a Doctor Harleen Quinzell." He explained

"Harleen Quinzel? That's a nice name." Pamela smiled "Thank you Bruce..."

"No problem, Pamela." Bruce kisses her head. The two smiled, laying together

* * *

*time skip, that night*

Bruce was on patrol again, he had heard reports of unusual robberies involving a man with a VERY big and unusual gun. He felt energized and happy since Pamela and was heading towards a bank to see it... Covered in ice?

"What on Earth...?" Batman thought in shock and tried to recall who could have caused this and immediately remembered "Mr Freeze!" He just remembered the man's name, nothing about his back story. And this was a bad time to not remember. Knowing he had to do something he quickly shot down towards the bank "Where are you Freeze?" Batman asked. Walking into the bank he had a split second to look around before he dodged a blast of cold/ice "Gah! That...That was close!" he gasped

"Batman, I presume. Stay out of my way." An almost metallic distorted yet frozen voice spoke. Batman raised his eyebrow as he looked to the source of the voice. The voice came from a seemingly robotic monstrosity, whose very presence chilled the air. In its right arm was a gun like attachment with piercing blue light, in fact the entire being was comprised of a frozen silver metal with bright blue lights. The only part of it that wasn't metallic was the glass dome big enough to cover a person's head; it was frosted over with a visible screen of a bald blue skinned man with red goggles covering his eyes.

'So that's Victor Fries.' Bruce thought, readying Batarangs

"If you know what is good for you; you'll stay out of my way." Victor spoke

Looking around Batman saw people in the bank frozen in blocks of ice and frowned "I can't let you do that Freeze." He growled

"You don't have a choice." Mr Freeze spoke and shot a beam of ice at Bruce. Batman dodged, throwing a smoke bomb at Freeze's face "ARGH-ARGH!" Freeze roared as he tried to find Batman through the fog surrounding his mask. He was shooting ice all around the place, unable to see "Gah! Curse you Batman!" Freeze roared as he tried to remove the fog from his face

"HNN!" Bruce got caught with an icicle shard in his arm. Soon the fog faded and Freeze could clearly see again

"I commend you on your efforts Batman. But you're too late." Freeze spoke

He raised his non-cannon holding arm and a bunch of discs shot out. They slashed Bruce, leaving several gashes over his body. The edges of the cuts into his skin then began to turn blue, ice seemingly growing out of the wounds "Argh-ah! Hnn!" Bruce gritted his teeth as he tried to endure the pain, but this freezer burn was just too much. He hated to admit it: but he had to retreat. But before he could do anything Freeze punched him sending him through two walls and crashing at the other side of the street

"I warned you Batman: stay out of my way." Freeze spoke as he went with his stolen money.

Batman coughed in pain, he had to get to a hospital. No... Then people would know. Only one thing he could do. Grunting he raised his arm and shot out a grapple-line

* * *

*Wayne Enterprise*

Pamela was wearing the same cloths she did when she seduced Bruce, her hair put up in a bun and glasses on her face. She sat on a stole, one long green pantyhose clad leg crossover over the other as she worked. She was working on an organic substance that would work as fuel for EVERYTHING. Cars, buses, boats, planes. Everything. Pamela was working with various different oils and organic substances that could be utilised into said fuel making it efficient and safe. But her train of thought was cut short when she heard something from the other side of her lab "What on Earth?" Getting up she walked over... And found Batman lying on this ground near the window "Batman?! What? How...?" Pamela gasped

"Pamela...help..." He wheezed through the pain

But recognizing the voice she gasped and ran to his side "Bruce?!"

"Hnn...Yeah...it's me..." Bruce groaned as he rolled onto his back

"Hang on! I'll get help." Pamela spoke

"No! No help..." Bruce ordered "You... You can do this. No doctors." Bruce pleaded before he fell unconscious

"But I...Hold on Bruce...you're going to get better." Pamela panicked then calmed down to collect her thoughts. She was a doctor and the first rule was "Do No Harm." So she set about to fix Bruce. Carefully she peeled away from of the ice and put it under a microscope. It was some new form of self-replicating bacteria that acted like liquid nitrogen. She began to think quickly and then got to work mixing chemicals together and pouring it into a a small pot of soil. Soon a plant began to grow 'Hold on Bruce.' She thought as she pulled a fruit from the tree 'Please...PLEASE let this work.' She thought hopefully. She crushed the fruit into a paste and began to massage the paste over the ice and the wounds. And ONLY those areas.

"Argh! Hnn!" Bruce gritted his teeth through the pain as the burning sensation flowed into the wounds. But the ice and blueness faded, the wounds still fresh but they had stopped bleeding

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to stop the wounds from getting worse." Pamela apologized as she cried "Please Bruce. Please. You... You can do it. Please... I'm sorry."

Bruce's sharp breathing slowed and became steady once again; he turned his head and looked at Pamela with half hazed over eyes "I...vy..." He spoke softly

"Bruce." She sniffed before she hugged Bruce close, crying

"I knew...I could trust you..." Bruce smiled whispering into her ear. Ivy just cried, holding him close

Time passed quickly but it felt like an eternity, Ivy didn't want to leave Bruce, but she knew she had to get some medicine from the other sections of the Enterprises. So soon she set him down and ran off. She soon returned carrying medical supplies and locked her lab "What or who could've caused this?" She asked herself in worry as she began to get the gauze and medicine ready to treat her lover's wounds.

"He's called Mister Freeze." Bruce said, his breath slowly reaching a normal rate

"Mister Freeze? I guess he works with ice based technology or powers." Pamela spoke as she applied the gauze to Bruce's wounds

"The former...Hnn..." Bruce answered

"S-Sorry!" Pamela winced for him

"It's fine...I know you're helping..." Bruce reassured her. "You're doing a great job." He smiled and held her hand gently, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before he pulled out a small hand held computer

"What? What's this?" Pamela asked

"A portable computer linked to the super computer at my base." He replied as he began typing

"What're you looking for?" Pamela asked curiously. Bruce was silent, unsure if he should tell her as he found Mister Freeze's profile "Bruce...Tell me. Please." Pamela asked

"It's not that I don't trust you Pamela, I wouldn't have come here if I didn't. But I don't know what telling you this could lead to." Bruce sighed

"Oh...Okay...I-I guess that makes sense." Pamela frowned but nodded

Bruce sighed sadly. He didn't know what to do 'Pamela, when this is all over...I PROMISE I'll explain it to you.' Bruce thought as he found his file on Victor Fries. He looked in shock at the information there

It turns out that Victor's wife, Nora, is in a cryogenic state with an, as of yet incurable disease. Victor had placed her in the stasis in hope to find a cure for her and the villainy came from a "good" place. And during his research he had an accident that altered his body.

Bruce sighed heavily, he saw that he could be redeemed he could reach out to him and maybe help him. Luckily Fox's new tech was nearly finished and he didn't know when Freeze would strike again "What can I do to help Bruce? is there anything I can do?" Pamela asked kindly

"You're already doing it." Bruce smiled. She smiled softly and, unable to help herself, she kissed him. She quickly pulled off and kissed him again as to give him the antidote, only this time, it lasted QUITE longer. Bruce smiled and happily returned the kiss

"Did THAT help?" Pamela teased

"VERY much so." Bruce smiled. She smiled and curled up into her lovers side, hugging him tightly


	4. Thawed Heart

**Angry book nerd** : Too long for what?

 **Meaningless Us3rname** : There WHERE a few good things about the New52, and the New52 Batman related stuff, but there where not many. One of the good bits was seeing Bruce grieving over Damian's death and his desperation to get him back. But the storylines where beyond convoluted and forced.

 **chimera629** : She will find a way

 **Blackstriker94** : This isn't the cartoon. And who is Janet Can Dorn?

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Red the Pokemon Master:** We've got Bruce's harem set already, thank you though.

 **To those who reviewed:** Thank you.

 **Angry book nerd** : Well...sorry, not sorry?

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter! Hope you like it, I am going to try and update weakly for a while.

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 4: Thawed Heart  
**

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce was recuperating in his bed while Pamela was back working in her lab on a serum that could help heal her boyfriend faster. Her boyfriend... He was Batman. And he trusted her so much. 'This...This is HUGE! I have to keep my mouth shut.' She told herself as her vines carried various chemicals to their owner "Thank you." She smiled "Now...Let's see if this combination works." she wondered. As she added it the liquid turned blue, as it should have.

"Nicely done Miss Isley." A kind older male voice said from behind her, clapping

"Who...?" She muttered, turning around to see a black man with white hair that looked like Morgan Freeman "M... Mister Fox?!"

"Mister Wayne has informed me you have learnt 'the secret'." Luscious Fox nodded

"Yes. Yes I have Sir. I'm just trying to help with his recovery." Pamela answered

"Come with me." He nodded "I have finished new... Gear."

Pamela tilted her head but then clocked on and followed him. "Yes Sir." Fox nodded and left, leading Pamela through Wayne Enterprise to a secret basement level where he opened a secret door to secret elevator that would take them to ANOTHER secret basement a few miles below the surface "Good thing the elevator is quick...It'd be one heck of a spelunking expedition." Pamela joked

"Yes, yes it was." Lucius answered

"... Was?"

"Mr Wayne and I build this place ourselves. We have built a large underground cave network." Fox nodded

"How much time and money DOES Bruce have?" Pamela asked

"A substantial amount." Lucius answered "And it's increased since Mr Wayne took over from his father." Just then the elevator pinged as they reached the bottom floor, the doors opening revealing a smaller and cleaner BatCave with high-tech gear all over the place

"Holy...Mother Earth..." Ivy gasped seeing the various gadgets and armours that Bruce had created

"All of these are being tested and incomplete." Fox explained, walking through the WayneEnt BatCave

Pamela looked at one that looked like a female version of the Batman suit...but it looked almost floral in its design. "Is this...?" Pamela gasped

"Ms Isley; this way please." Lucius spoke

"No, wait! What IS that?!" She asked, storming after him lightly until they reached a new BatSuit. What she thought was a new BatSuit. But it wasn't one... It was two. "Whoa...What...What are these?" Pamela gasped seeing the new Batsuits. One was a bulky grey suit with a large black bat on the chest, piping around the bat with several more peaces of pipes going down the arms, legs and sides, the cowl covering all of his face. The other was a white suit with a yellow bat on the chest, a thicker and larger cape and overall it looked more streamlined with the mask covering his entire face like the black suit.

"Extreme weather suits. The black one is to handle extreme heat and CAN be set to handle extream cold. The white suit is made to be extremely thermal: able to withstand absolute zero. Now before you say anything extreme cold and absolute zero is a bit different. Plus the black suit is more combat orientated while the white suit is more for exploring." Fox explained

"These...These are amazing...I honestly can't believe Bruce is using his fortune to make these. If...If it's not intruding but...WHY is Bruce doing this? What drives him?" Pamela asked honestly

"It is not my tale to tell. You will have to ask him." Fox replied "But these suits are… imperfect. Both of these suits use the same heating system but the problem is they can burn Mr Wayne's body and dehydrate him. Your chemical can help by using it like a coolant system.

"Of course. Anything I can do to help Bruce...How DID you know about my chemical?" Pamela asked

"We have records on your findings." Lucius answered "As per your agreement to working here."

"You... YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME?!" She snapped

"Don't take it to heart. We monitor each of our employee's divisions." Lucius answered. Pamela growled at that, walking back a bit and turning to the female suit. Looking at it, taking in its appearance "I see that you're taken by "Flora". It's the pet-name that Mr Wayne designated it." Lucius spoke kindly

"For... For me?" She asked. The suit seemed tailored to Pamela's body, it was mainly black with dark green arm protrusions. The chest was eclipsed with the symbol of the Bat but instead of it looking like a normal bat, its finger-points seemed to mirror vine like waves and the colour was a dark green. The belt and boots were the same dark green colour being melded with the black; the helmet looked snug with a short pair of bat ears that looked like they doubled as a head set; in the back there was a gap so that Pamela's hair could flow down naturally. The cape's exterior was a dark black while the interior was the same green that was clad around the armour itself.

"Of course for you. Mr Wayne is very fond of you Ms Isley." Lucius smiled with a professional decorum and kindness, not insinuating anything further but at the same time his voice was kind and friendly. Ivy ran her hand over the suit, amazed. The suit was made of some sort of organic material but it felt as strong as Kevlar at least "It's made from a special weave...Is it to your liking Ms Isley?" Lucius asked kindly, he then saw her sniff quietly and get a little teary eyed "Are you alright Ms Isley?"

"It...It's just...He's such a good man." Pamela smiled looking at the armour and she was holding back tears

"If you pass me the chemical then I shall place the vial into the weather suit and then you may take this and that to Mr Wayne." Fox nodded "I will sign you out."

"Oh...Right...Here. And...Thank you Lucius. Thank you very much." Pamela wiped her tears away. Fox nodded, getting to work

* * *

*At Wayne Manor*

Bruce sat at the BatComputer shirtless with bandages wrapped around his stomach, chest and right arm "Master Bruce, are you SURE you're supposed to be up and working down here? You need rest." Alfred spoke, for worry for his foster son.

"I'm fine Alfred. I have to stop Freeze before he goes on another spree again." Bruce answered

"Good thing I have this then." a familiar female voice said from behind them

"Pamela?" Bruce asked, looking behind him. And yes, she was standing there with the Flora suit and the Extreme Climate Suit in hand "How did you get here?"

"Mr Fox sent me through the Cave Sub-Network transport." She explained

"The on-rails speed boat between the caves." Alfred nodded; a bit surprised at seeing the green skinned woman who he had seen in Bruce's screen a few weeks ago "I am Alfred Pennyworth Ms Isley, it is a pleasure to meet you." he bowed

"And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Pennyworth. Well...What do you think Bruce? Everything you envisioned?" Pamela teased lightly as she did a single slow spin showing off the suit AND her body.

"It is beautiful... and you are perfect." he smiled

"Thank you Bruce." Pamela smiled

"So the coolant is within the Suit...Let's see if it works." Bruce spoke as he strained getting up

"No." She frowned, putting her hands on Bruce's shoulders "You... you're still hurt."

"I have to go find Victor. Gotham-." Bruce tried to answer but was put down by Pamela who was now sitting on his waist

"Gotham can wait a while. YOU need to rest." Pamela stared intently at him "When Victor comes back we can stop him. Together. Now? We simply wait. And you relax."

"I...Alright...I'll stay..." Bruce nodded slowly, taking in Pamela's beautiful form. Especially in the costume that emphasized her form while adding a layer of sensual mystery

"I'll leave you two to discuss matters." Alfred bowed and, with that, he left

"So...Can you think of anything while I'm like this Bruce?" Pamela teased

"Just how beautiful you are." He smiled, reaching for her helmet

"This bit was a bit tricky to put on...hair wise." Pamela giggled

"Ponytail your hair and slip it through the hole before then taking off the hair ties." Bruce advised

"Ah...Thanks." Pamela smiled "Now...What can Dr Isley do for you Mr Wayne...?" she asked sultry

"I thought you wanted me to heal." He smiled, slowly taking her helmet off before she stopped him

"No, no Mr Wayne...Allow me." Pamela winked. He raised his eyebrow at that but let go "Don't you want me like this anyway?" She added, pointing st her body in her suit

"I didn't say that..." Bruce spoke still taking in her beauty

"You don't need to." She smiled "But... why did you make me this costume?"

"Well, you know that I'm Batman. I made it for you in case of emergency; should it arise." Bruce answered

Ivy nodded, smiling softly before she kissed him gently twice 'I hope we can fix this...I don't want to have a single kiss accident...' Pamela thought lovingly. But as they began to kiss passionately the alarms went off "Really? Really?" Pamela groaned

"Looks like I've got work to do." Bruce smiled sadly.

"No. WE have work." She smiled

"Let me suit up." Bruce smiled

* * *

*At the site of the crime*

Mr Freeze emerged from the hole in the jewellery store with a massive fist sized diamond in hand 'This will help. Hold on Nora, I won't fail you.' Victor thought to himself only for a smoke bomb went off in front of him "Gah! What is this? Batman?" Victor snarled trying to find where Batman was.

"Just stop Victor. This won't help her." Bruce's voice echoed as he hid in the shadows

"You again Batman? I thought I froze you!" Mr Freeze growled trying to see him

"Almost, but I have a better plan now than I did before." Batman spoke coming through the fog with a boot to Victor's chest. Victor grabbed Bruce and threw him away, shooting his freeze gun at him as he flew. Bruce used his grappling hook to swing himself away from the blast and land behind the almost-villain ready to strike him down. The piping on the weather suit where glowing red as it melted any ice that gathered on the suit

"What in the frozen hell?!" Victor gasped seeing the new suit and it's glowing red sections

"A contingency." Batman spoke "Now Victor... listen to me. This won't help Nora."

"How? How do you know about Nora?" Victor pointed his gun to Batman ready to strike

"I know you're only doing this to help fund research to cure her." Batman answered "But no one will help you. You'll be sent away from her again and again. Think Victor. I am willing to help."

"What do you know?!" Victor roared before vines wrapped around him, holding him still

"Just listen." A female voice said harshly, Freeze looking over his shoulder and saw Pamela in her costume holding her hand towards Freeze

"Who're you? When did YOU get a sidekick?" Victor turned to both Batman and Pamela

"She's not my sidekick." Batman said seriously

"I'm his lover. Call me Flora." Pamela answered using the suit's code-name

"Just think Victor. Will you be able to get what you need with stolen money? With people scared of you and the ploce chasing you? Will one be willing to HELP you?" Batman asked seriously

"I...I cannot exist ANYWHERE but the cold! WHY should I trust you Batman?" Victor demanded their answer

"Because you are doing this for the one you love." Was all he said

Victor's hands were shaking, his mind was flooding with Nora and how she would learn about what he did for her...and how disgusted she might be...he lowered his weapon.

"I will contact Bruce Wayne. He will help you." Batman nodded, walking towards him

"What can Wayne do...? Look at me!" Victor chastised himself

"...He'll see a scientist trying to help his ailing wife. And tries to do the right thing." Batman answered "He will help you with your research. Cure your wife."

"...How can you promise that?" Victor asked

"I know Wayne." Batman answered simply. He held out a hand in offering. Victor took Batman's hand and relinquished the money.

Everyone sighed in relief at that

"Come on...Let's get you to Wayne Enterprises." Batman spoke

* * *

*Time Skip*

Victor was sat in a random waiting room "Are you SURE you want to hire him Mr Wayne? He STOLE thousands prior to this." Lucius spoke to Bruce.

"To save his wife." He countered

"I...Very well Mr Wayne; but as a friend I must exhaust caution; none of us want to see you come to harm." Lucius answered

Bruce just smiled, patting his shoulder "I'll handle it Lucius. I'll go talk to him." Bruce reassured him and entered the cold room that housed Victor. "Mr Fries."

"Mr Wayne...I was told you could help cure my wife's disease." Victor spoke

"I can help with the funding and research yes. But we don't have a cure YET." Bruce answered shivering slightly from the sub-zero temperatures "That will be you and the assistants I assign to you, your team will find the cure. You will help so many people."

"But in order for my to work here...I need exceptionally cold conditions. I can't exist within the realm of the sun." Victor gave a saddened answer. "But if I can be a scientist again...It will be enough."

"I am sure you can use your cold suit. The chemicals would react differently in the cold." Bruce pointed out

"True...but I'm going to need to modify it for enclosed spaces." Victor sighed with a small smile thinking on Nora.

"Allow Luscious Fox to deal with that." Bruce smiled

"Well...Mr Wayne...Thank you." Victor spoke kindly albeit with his icy voice

"You are welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take Doctor Isley to her first appointment at Arkham Asylum, I will clear you of charges tomorrow." Bruce smiled

"Thank you...Thank you Mr Wayne." Victor smiled as Bruce left.

Outside Pamela was waiting for her lover, with a smile on her face. "That went well." She commented

"It did." He nodded

"Well, I guess it's time for me to meet my doctor." Pamela spoke. Bruce nodded as the two walked out towards Bruce's silver sports car "I hope you're using environmentally friendly fuels Lover." Pamela smiled while teasing

"First vehicle to use YOUR fuel." Bruce smiled "I will be using it for a month to prove its safe, officiant and worth the money to produce."

"You're the best." Pamela kissed his cheek

"Hey if anyone's going to show the board and the investors and the public that you are amazing, it's gonna be me." Bruce smiled. Pamela smiled at that as they arrived at the gates of The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for Criminally Insane...More commonly referred to as just Arkham Asylum. "Bruce Wayne and Pamela Isley." Bruce pushed the intercom to the guards.

"Come right in Mr Wayne." The guard answered opening the gates and let the car through

Bruce parked right outside and got out. Walking around he opened the passenger door to let Pamela out before she tried to open said door herself "It… err... It is kind of stuck." Pamela giggled lightly in embarrassment

"It's fine." He smiled

"Can you...?" Pamela blushed

"Of course." Bruce opened the door for her like a gentleman. He took her hand and helped her out "Here we go Ms." He smiled

"Thank you Sir." Pamela returned it and was escorted inside.

"We are here to see Doctor Quinnzel." Bruce told the receptionist

"Who is it?" They asked

"Pois... Doctor Pamela Isley." Ivy said gently

"Right this way please Ma'am." The guard spoke respectfully

"Thank you." The two spoke.

The two followed them, the three soon arriving at an office door "I'll pick you up after your session; okay?" Bruce smiled

"Don't be too long to pick me up." Pamela kissed his lips twice. Bruce nodded with a smile. As he left Pamela turned to the door and knocked. "Come in." A kind voice spoke. As Pamela entered she saw a blonde haired woman with blue eyes sitting in an office chair wearing a white Arkham uniform coat over a red shirt and a black kneecap length skirt. "Ms Isley I presume? I'm Dr Quinzel; please, have a seat." The doctor spoke professionally


	5. Falling Birds, Rising Bat's

**maxe03** : Er... why would there be no Robin's, Batgirl's or Batwoman?

 **Kamigami no akumu** : Everyone loves Harley.

 **redfro** : Technically, yes and no. After all the people of DC aren't the brightest. But they will be taking precautions later.

 **Tsuki Hanabira** : Are you talking about the Joker? Because those are fake names he uses.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **redfro** : Two words: Comic. Logic.

 **Tsuki Hanabira** : We're glad you like the story and thank you for your patience.

 **Shadow Joestar** : Yeah well...Who can predict the unpredictable? It's Joker's thing.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Hey everyone, here is another chapter! And it is a big, long, important one today!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 5: Falling Birds, Rising Bat's  
**

* * *

"Nice to meet you Ms Quinzel." Pamela smiled as she sat in the therapy chair.

"So, I've been told about your...Recent development and I'm here to listen." Harleen spoke kindly "So...Where would you like to begin?"

"I don't know." She admitted

"Well...Why don't you start with your transformation? How does it feel?" Dr Quinzel asked

"Like... like I'm free." Pamela smiled

"Well that's good...I what way do you mean "free"?" Harleen asked as she wrote down her findings.

"Like... I can do anything. I can stop holding myself back. I can stop caring what everyone thinks. I feel more confident and self-worth." Pamela explained lightly

"So...with these powers...You feel whole? You feel unrestrained and just throw your moral code out the window? Is there anyone or anything you care about?" Harleen asked trying to be as careful and caring as possible

"... Bruce." She nodded

"Bruce...Is he your boyfriend?" Harleen asked kindly

"No...My lover..." Pamela smiled, sighing happily

"Is that not the same thing?" Harleen asked for clarification, wanting to look into Pamela's mind more

"I guess..." Pamela blushed, thinking on the time they made love "But... there... there is a difference."

"Well...we're making good progress." Harleen smiled taking notes, Pamela nodded lightly at that "Now, tell me about your past."

* * *

*With Bruce*

Bruce was currently driving back to the company, contemplating what could happen for the future. He wanted to protect Pamela but she wants to help him 'Damn...How can I help her while doing what we do?' He thought to himself. He sighed, annoyed at the thought. Bruce's phone began to ring and he answered it "Hello?"

 _"Ah Mr Wayne; how are things going with Ms Isley's appointment?"_ Lucius's voice spoke through the speakers.

"I think its fine." Bruce nodded

 _"We've already began preparations for Mr Fries' employment and the containment for his wife."_ Lucius added

"That's good." Bruce nodded

"Also the press are here, they're asking for you and your policies to rehabilitate Mr Fries." Lucius added

"Of course." Bruce sighed

 _"And Ms Vale is present as well."_ Lucius gave one last warning

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Bruce groaned

 _"It never is Mr Wayne."_ Lucius admitted

* * *

*At Wayne Enterprises*

"Where IS Wayne?" A Gotham News reporter spoke

"He's arriving Mr Glick. Patience is a virtue." Lucius stalled

"Mr Fox, is it true that Mr Wayne is seeing a mental patient?" another news-reporter asked

"Doctor Isley is going to Arkham for weekly appointments to help her through the trauma of her transformation." Bruce frowned as he emerged from the building "I imagine anyone who's been transformed through such an event would either become distraught or go on to become a person of interest to the police."

The reporters where silent before they stated asking new questions "What about you attempting to rehabilitate Mr Freeze?" A reporter asked

"He is a man who was just desperate to save the one he loves. Tell me would any of YOU honestly act different if you were in his position?" Bruce answers with a question

Again the news reporters shut up. They actually began to feel ashamed, except for Vicki Vale who pressed on. "Mr Wayne, do you know of the affliction for Mr Freeze's loved one?"

"McGregor's Syndrome." Bruce said simply. The murmurs began to spread throughout the room, this disease was crippling to all and was just as deadly as cancer. As of yet, there was no cure "He was working on a cure and during his search he had an accident. He cannot survive outside subzero temperatures. So he had to create a cold suit in order to walk around. The problem? He ran out of money. He felt he had no choice in order to save his wife." Bruce said passionately

That immediately answered the next questions from the investigators and began to depart from the room, they had what they needed. Bruce stayed there, expecting Vicky to walk towards him "Hello Bruce." She spoke kindly to him

"Hello Vicki. I take it you're here for more than just a personal interview?" Bruce asked. Vicky nodded, a serious look in her eyes "Come into my office, we'll talk there." Bruce answered. She nodded, following. As they entered Vicki sighed and composed herself as Bruce asked his secretary not to let anyone in while he and Vicki were in a personal conference "So what's your first question Ms Vale?" Bruce smiled

"It's about...us...and you with Ms Isley." Vicki spoke. Bruce raised an eyebrow at that "Bruce...I miss you...I miss US...But...I can't help but feel jealous." Vicki spoke

"If I remember you left me." Bruce frowned

"I know...And it wasn't fair..." Vicki spoke "I never gave a decent reason to leave."

"I'm a 'playboy'. I expect it." Bruce shrugged, making finger quotes

"But seeing you with her at the press conference before...It made me realize something." Vicki spoke

"Which is?" Bruce asked

"You really care for her...Deeply and wholeheartedly." She answered

"I do." He nodded

"Which is why...I want YOU to break up with ME." Vicki spoke

"But...we AREN'T together." Bruce pointed out

"I broke your heart without reason...I'm okay with you being with Ms Isley...Let's just call this "Karmatic Balance"." Vicki explained

"Vicki you didn't break my heart. I was expecting it anyway." Bruce shrugged

"...Still friends?" Vicki asked after a brief pause

"Yes." He nodded

"Thanks Bruce." Vicki smiled

Bruce nodded in reply "Is that all? Do you need me to escort you out?" Bruce asked

"No...No thank you. Goodbye." Vicki waved and left kindly

"Goodbye." He nodded

* * *

*Back at Arkham*

"Times up Ms Isley. We've made some good progress." Harleen smiled kindly

"If you think so." Ivy nodded

"We will have to make another date to continue." Harleen answered

"Next week?" Pamela offered

"Hmm...Next week on Wednesday?" Harleen asked

"Okay." Ivy nodded

"Very well. Until next Wednesday Ms Isley." Harleen smiled extending her hand in good faith

Ivy shock it, smiling, making Harleen blush "Until Wednesday." Pamela smiled and went outside waiting for Bruce.

Harleen looked at Pamela as she walked out of her office. Her heart a slight flutter from seeing her but she knew she had to maintain a mutual and professional doctor-patient relationship...even IF Pamela was easy on the eyes. And that Mr Wayne was attractive as well 'N-No! I-I can't have these feelings for my patients...or their boyfriends! B-Besides... I-I don't swing that way... Though... Though back at University...' Harleen thought back to her days in school. She shuddered a bit as she remembered it 'Damn it...' She thought as she remembered her times. The 'experimenting' and fun… no! She just got this job! She couldn't lose it! She had to confirm herself! 'Why is it that I meet the most interesting people?' She thought. Well she had to get ready; her next appointment was with a guy called 'Joker' "Can you bring in Mr Joker please?" Harleen asked the guard

"Yes Doctor." The orderly nodded

* * *

*outside, with Bruce and Pamela*

"Hi Pamela; how was the session?" Bruce asked as they were now outside of the Asylum.

"I think it went well." She smiled

"That's wonderful." He responded "Because I've got news."

"What news?" Pamela asked

"I've got tickets to see Haley's Circus for Sunday night." Bruce answered producing the tickets from his jacket pocket

"That sounds nice." She smiled

"It's said to be quite the show." Bruce smiled. Pamela nodded with a smile "My lady..." Bruce spoke kindly as he escorted her to the car. She smiled, kissing his cheek lightly as they got in the car. As they drove out of Arkham's radius, inside the Asylum...A certain clown was working a plan that involved a blonde psychiatrist. Unfortunately it would take a few weeks, maybe months. But he could bind his time

* * *

*time skip, a few days later*

It was Friday afternoon, Bruce was on his way to go talk to Dr Quinzel about a review on Pamela's progress as well as to thank her "Name please." The Arkham guard spoke as Bruce rolled up to Arkham Asylum's gates.

"Bruce Wayne; here to see Dr Quinzel." Bruce spoke through the intercom. The guard's eyes widened and he nodded. As the gate opened Bruce went through and headed towards the Asylum. He was being protected by the orderlies who were taking the inmates outside. It didn't take long for him to arrive at Doctor Quinnell's office. And opening the door made said Doctor squeak and jump in her chair, mouth around a sandwich she was eating

"Oh I'm sorry Dr Quinzel. I didn't realise you were on your lunch break." Bruce apologised"... I'm not." She blushed

"Oh...Well sorry that I interrupted." Bruce spoke but he smiled, chuckling at the fact the blonde was sneaking an extra lunch

"Um...What did you want Mr Wayne?" Harleen asked

"I came to speak to you. And thank you for what you have done for Pamela." Bruce smiled, finding the blushing blonde very cute

"Well...It's my job. So… What did you want to talk to be about? Besides to thank me." She blushed

"I wish to talk about Pamela's progress." Bruce said gently

"I'm sorry, but that would break Doctor-Patient Confidentiality...But what I CAN say is...She's progressing nicely." Harleen answered

"I do not want to know specifics." Bruce smiled "I would just like to know how long she might need to come here, if there is anything I can do to help her day to day life and to let you know I am available if you need an assistant for any activities you think will help her."

"Oh THAT...Well, I think the best thing you can do with Pamela is: just continue doing what you're doing. And the rate she is with me...My guess just a couple of weeks, maybe a month." Harleen answered honestly

"That's good to know." Bruce smiled happily

"Mr Wayne..." Harleen began to speak but felt flustered around him

"Yes?" He asked

"I...Well I...Um..." Harleen blushed bright.

"It is okay, whatever you want to say I'll understand." Bruce spoke honestly with a smile

"I...Am just wondering...About you..." Harleen spoke normally then went quieter as she progressed

"What about me?" He asked

"Well...I err...it's kinda...no, never mind. It's not important." Harleen answered

"You can tell me, it's only fair." Bruce smiled

"I...think Pamela is...lucky to have a guy like you in her life." Harleen blushed

"Rich and entitled?" Bruce joked

"No! I-I mean...kind, caring...Handsome..." Harleen answered whispering the last bit

"Thank you." Bruce nodded with a smile

"D-Don't get me wrong; I don't have any intention to split you two up!" Harleen defended honestly but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Bruce chuckled softly at her actions "Oh...I'm just a fluster of nerves aren't I?" Harleen gulped

"It's fine. You're cute like that." He chuckled

'C-C-CUTE?!' Harleen screamed in her mind

"I will see you another day Doctor." Bruce nodded with a smile

"I-I-I...Sure, Mr Wayne..." Harleen blushed. Bruce stood up and shook her hand, kissing her knuckles gently, before he left. Harleen blushed brightly and squeaked in surprise and slumped into her chair, in a sort of dream like haze where she couldn't believe that just happened. She left her forgotten sandwich on the desk staring at the door as she held her kissed hand to her chest 'Oh my GOSH! Did that just happen?' Harleen asked herself in a fluster

* * *

*with Bruce*

'I think that went well.' He smiled to himself and remembered Dr Harleen Quinzel on his notes from the future but she was labelled as "Harley Quinn". True he wanted to capitalize on keeping her as a psychologist...but he had to admit there was an allure about her.

He also wanted to help her. To keep her from falling into the wheel of madness

He had made a promise to help the people who could be saved on the list...and he wanted to keep it.

He WILL keep it

* * *

*With Victor*

"Dr Fries, how is your research coming along?" a scientist asked Victor

"It is coming along. Do you have reason for coming here?" Victor asked

"It's lunch time. I thought I should tell you." The scientist answered

"I'm fine." He said simply

"Well, if you're sure. See you later Dr Fries." The scientist answered and left

Victor nodded, continuing his work 'Just hold on Nora...I will heal you yet.' Victor thought passionately

* * *

*the next day, with Bruce*

"Good Morning Master Bruce. Sleep well?" Alfred spoke as he was dusting the library

"Very well." Bruce smiled

"I believe that today is your date with Ms Isley, Sir." Alfred added

"Yes, yes it is." Bruce yawned

"And you have already tried twelve different ties." Alfred pointed out with a small smirk

"How...Can you blame me? It's Pamela." Bruce chuckled. Alfred laughed, smiling "It's an actual date and not a fake date." Bruce shook his head with a smile

"I know sir." Alfred nodded

That was when the phone called "I've got this Alfred. Bruce Wayne." Bruce told his guardian and answered the phone

 _"Ah Mr Wayne, I'm sorry to call you so early in the morning but there's a small distress with Dr Fries."_ a scientist spoke

"What distress? What's happened?" Bruce asked

 _"He refuses to take breaks. He spends almost all hours working on the cure for his wife."_ the scientist responded _"I've told him about the breaks, but he's adamant."_

"As you said: it is to cure his wife. Are you surprised?" Bruce replied

 _"It's just concerning. I mean Andre from Human Resources is worried about his physical and mental health...Aside from his condition."_ the scientist responded

"... I will be in tomorrow and ask for him to have a nap." Bruce sighed

 _"Thank you Sir. We'll document any updates for the cure. Have a good day._ " the scientist answered

Bruce nodded, hanging up "Trouble at work, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"Nothing that can't be handled tomorrow." Bruce answered and headed upstairs to change his clothes

Alfred smirked at that

* * *

*With Pamela*

Pamela was brushing out her hair ready for her date with Bruce. Even though she thought 'It's a little late for us to have a date after we made love...It's wonderful that he sees me as a beautiful woman.' She rubbed her neck happily, smiling "Now...what am I going to wear? Nothing slutty but something alluring...though my crowd pleasers do that job well." She looked down at her augmented breasts. Well they were naturally that size but they SEEMED bigger "I wonder what Bruce will be wearing...?" She wondered dreamily. She was not normally such a school girl but she was imagining being with Bruce for a long time and as more than just lovers. He had saved her from herself and helped her recover

She gasped when there was a knock on the door, looking at the clock. It was time for her date! "Oh err...Come in! I'll be just a second!" Pamela called back. She closed her bedroom door... before she realized she hadn't unlocked the door and Bruce didn't have a way to open it "Sorry, sorry...I forgot about letting you in." Pamela apologized as she opened her front door and quickly ran back to her room.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he entered the house, closing the door behind him. As Bruce observed the room he saw various plants in pots and notes on flora compiled on her desk 'Oh Pamela.' he smiled

"Sorry, sorry about that...But I like security for my work and babies." Pamela apologized again without thinking on the last part.

"What was that?" He asked

"I err...It...It's nothing." Pamela responded

"It sounded like: you want to protect your baby plants..." Bruce answered

"I said it's nothing Bruce." She frowned, walking out of her room in a sleek red dress

"Wow...You look beautiful." Bruce smiled authentically.

"Really? You don't think it's too much?" Pamela asked

"No. It looks nice." He smiled. The dress was simple and plane and didn't show too much skin "Well then...Ms Isley; may I?" Bruce asked kindly and extended his arm like a loop

"You may." Pamela smiled, holding his arm happily

* * *

*Time Skip*

Bruce and Pamela were currently in a Tavern on the Green like restaurant and the two lovers were currently finishing their salad course.

Bruce and Pamela were currently sitting in the middle row of Haley's Circus; they were currently observing the trained animals. The crowd was cheering as the trained elephants and their trainers were showing the uniform and respect each had for each other.

"This looks entertaining." Pamela smiled

"And it's going to get better." Bruce smiled

"How?" She asked curiously

 **"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, our final act: The Flying GRAYSON'S...!"** the Ringmaster spoke working the crowd and the spotlights pointed to a family of three. A mother, a father and their pre-teen son. All wearing red leotards with golden wing designs and white trousers. They stood amazed at the sight of the crowd and smiled before them with not over-confidence but happiness.

Bruce's eyes widened as he remembered the last name from the files. The files where vague, gave no real information besides his name. Oh no... he had a bad feeling about this

 **"Now without further ado, here they are!"** The Ringmaster spoke smiled and left the stage, having his hand shook by the Grayson's who seemed to thank him as they got into position for their show.

"Bruce, what's wrong? You look worried." Pamela spoke in worry.

"I... I..." Bruce muttered as the family preformed, unable to find the words

 **"And now for the grand finale! Mari and Johnathan Grayson will now preform their death defying triple Grey Hyper Dive... WITHOUT A NET!"** The ringleader called as the son walked back and the net was removed with the parents getting ready for their next trick… And the crowd was going wild

Bruce wanted to do something to stop this. He KNEW what was going to happen! He didn't know what would happen but something bad was going to happen he could FEEL it!

 **"Silence! Silence please...This next part requires: ABSOLUTE...Silence..."** The Ringmaster spoke hushing the crowd. The crowd went silence before the two parents ran and jumped, grasping hold of the trapezes to start their act... and they broke. The whole tent was silent as the boy saw his parents fall to the ground, the hearts and shock factor stunned all but two people: Bruce Wayne, because he knew what would happen. And the perpetrator who cut the ropes.

Bruce was just angry because he felt like he should have been able to stop this. The assassin grinned. He was standing atop the tent and began running. Bruce saw the man run and felt his body blood boil. He jumped from his seat and ran after the man, who slipped from the tent "B-Bruce? Bruce!" Pamela called out to him as he ran off

"Where is he?!" Bruce snarled as he skidded to a stop, looking around trying to see where the killer went. He lost him but he WON'T let him get away!

"Hands in the air!" a voice spoke behind Bruce, causing him to turn. "Mr Wayne? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the assassin. I saw him run. I... had to do something." Bruce explained as he held his hands in the air "I saw a boy loose his parents before his eyes just like what happened to me... I had to try and get the kid justice, something that never happened for me." With that he turned around to see the one who was pointing his gun at him, Commissioner Gordon

"Damn it...Damn it...Not again...Sorry I pulled my gun on you. All part of the job, I was here with my daughter and..." Commissioner Gordon explained

"It's alright...I just wish I caught the assassin." Bruce sighed regretfully.

"You go and give a disruption to a sketch artist later, come on." Gordon nodded, patting his shoulder as Pamela caught up

"Bruce! Bruce, thank god..." Pamela caught up and hugged her lover "What were you thinking?"

"I had to avenge them." He sighed, hugging her back "I don't want that boy to boil in rage."

* * *

*Back at the tent*

The young Grayson was crying in his family's trailer, he was shaking in anger, sadness and hate "I'm so sorry Dick..." The ringmaster spoke apologetically as he rubbed his back

"Why...? WHY did that happen?" Dick cried

"... this is all my fault." the ringleader sighed "Some... some stupid hang was trying to force me to pay them protection money, your parents were hiding outside. They were coming to talk to be and overheard what was going on. I was going to pay them, I wanted everyone to be safe but you parents... they were hero's. They stormed in and told me off, saying we should not bend to people like them who treated with violence to get their way. They gave me courage... and the gang swore to get us back. If I had been a coward... if I had played... your parents would still be alive

"They came...THREATENED OUR home...I-I'm going to kill them...!" Dick spoke with a saddened vengeance; it was his broken heart talking, not his clear mind.

"No Richard! No! Your parents wouldn't WANT that!" The ringleader frowned

"They...They weren't your parents..." Dick broke down crying more.

"Oh Richard..." The Ringleader sighed and rubbed the boy's back.

"Hello?" Bruce asked as he walked in

"Oh, I'm sorry but we're not allowing visitors at the minute." The Ringleader spoke "Wait...you're the man that ran after..."

"Yes...I am. Bruce Wayne." Bruce introduced himself. He knelt down in front of Dick, putting his hand on his shoulder "Look. I'm sorry for what happened." Bruce said sadly "I know how you feel."

"HOW? How would you know?" Dick snapped lightly

"...Because my parents were murdered in front of me too." Bruce answered honestly "I was younger than you when it happened." Dick sniffed and hugged Bruce "There there. I won't let this guy vet away. He will face justice." Bruce promised

"How can you promise that...?" Dick asked

"I am Bruce Wayne." He smiled

"Th-Thank you..." Dick sniffed, feeling better.

"If you want you can stay with me until the circus leaves or until the guy is caught, depending on what you want." Bruce offered with a smiled "Unless you have a next of kin."

"No...No-one else besides the circus..." Dick answered

"Dick was born into the circus Mr Wayne." The ringleader answered

"Very well. Do you want to live with me Richard?" Bruce nodded and asked

"I...I'll just be in the way." Dick frowned

"No...No you won't." Bruce reassured him. "It will be okay Richard, I promise." He smiled

Outside of the tent Pamela and Jim Gordon heard it all. Jim nodded with an understanding smile; Pamela was touched at Bruce's kindness that he showed her. She held her hands over her heart, smiling

"Never thought I'd see something like this again..." Jim spoke

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Bruce was only eight when his parents were killed in front of him...And now he's seen the same tragedy happen to someone else." Jim answered

"Where... where you the cop who first saw him after that?" Pamela asked

"Yes...Yes I was..." Jim nodded

"Damn." Pamela sighed

"But...With everything that's been happening, I'm glad he's like this instead of an ass." Jim answered reassuring her.

"Oh, he likes the ass." Pamela gave a small innuendo as she chuckled softly

'Pretending I didn't hear that...' Jim sighed

"Are you sure about this Richard?" the Ringleader asked kindly

"I...I'm sure." Dick nodded

The Ringleader put his hands on the young boy's shoulders "I wish you all the luck in the world, Dick." He gave an understanding smile

"Thank you Uncle." He smiled. As the Ringleader said; he was born and raised in the circus. So he saw everyone like family

"You look after him." The Ringleader warned Bruce

"I will. I promise." Bruce nodded

"As will I." Pamela nodded

"Pamela, how long were you there?" Bruce turned around

"You...You were in the stands with him." Dick spoke in awe

"I am his girlfriend." she nodded with a smile

"Wow...Cool." Dick answered. Pamela nodded, hugging the child

"I...Assume this is Mrs Wayne?" The Ringleader asked kindly and innocently

"... not yet." Bruce smiled; Pamela's green cheeks now a blushing deeper darker shade of green

"I should...Probably get my stuff." Dick spoke

"We'll come and help. It's the least we can do." Bruce offered

"Thank you." he smiled. Not long after, Dick had packed all of his clothes and personal effects in his bag and he was ready to go with Bruce and Pamela.

Bruce had his hand on his shoulder with his other hand holding Pamela's. The press had arrived and started taking pictures, Bruce waiting for Alfred to arrive in a limo. Bruce's sports car was a two seater and didn't have room for Dick's stuff. 'Never thought I'd be like this...Being on the front page for what happened...The way it did.' Dick thought as: he, Bruce and Pamela entered the limo with Alfred driving.

"Hello Master Richard. I am so sorry for your loss." Alfred said kindly, nodding back to the child as he drove through Gotham

"Thank you Sir." Dick spoke

"Oh, no need to call me "Sir" Master Richard. Call me Alfred." Alfred smiled

"You don't have to be formal with us." Bruce agreed with a smile

"Thank you." Dick nodded lightly

"You're welcome." Pamela smiled

As they were driven back to the Manor, Alfred opened the side door for them. "Here we are." Alfred nodded as he held the door open

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce nodded as the three got out of the car

"... wow..." Dick muttered

"That was my first impression when I came here." Pamela smiled

"It's less intimidating than it looks." Bruce told Dick.

"I doubt it." Dick muttered

"Come along now." Alfred spoke kindly as he opened the door to the house.

Dick grunted as he pulled his bag into the mansion. Or at least tried, before Bruce took it off him "Here, let me." He smiled

"I...Thanks." Dick answered

"You're welcome Richard." he smiled, walking in "Alfred can you show him around? And Richard, pick out any room you want. That'll be your room for as long as you want to stay here. Okay?" Bruce instructed his old friend/father figure and told the twelve year old

"Of course Master Wayne." Alfred bowed

"Thank you." Dick nodded

"You're welcome Richard." Bruce smiled, passing the bag to Alfred "And if I am not here when you get back it's because I needed to go to see the police or I was desperately needed at Wayne Enterprises, okay?"

"Okay. I understand." Dick nodded

"Well go on then." Pamela smiled

"I...Thank you." Dick answered...then quickly hugged the three of them. They were shocked for a second before they smiled and hugged him back

"Go on...Make yourself comfortable." Bruce spoke kindly to Dick. Dick smiled and ran up the stairs

"I think he's going to like it here Master Bruce." Alfred spoke kindly.

"I think so too. Bruce can I have a word please?" Pamela asked

"Sure, excuse us Alfred." Bruce responded. Bruce walked off with Pamela while Alfred followed Dick "What did you want to talk about?" Bruce smiled

"Saying "not yet" to my being Mrs Wayne..." Pamela answered and kissed him twice, the second one being longer and more passionate than the first. Bruce raised an eyebrow with a smile "Is that you really think?" Pamela asked kindly

"Is what?" He asked

"You love me enough for marriage...Or are you just being hard to get?" Pamela pouted

"Yes. I do love you that much." he nodded with a smile

"But...It's too early...Right?" Pamela asked in understanding

"We HAVE known each other for a month...It IS a bit early." Bruce nodded "Which is why I said not yet."

"I love you..." She hugged him

"I love you too." Bruce reciprocated "I need to head off to 'work'." He smiled "Do you want to come with or stay with Richard? Honestly I was planning adopting him if he wanted to stay after I catch the killer."

"Adopting him? Bruce Wayne...You're an amazing human being." Pamela beamed "I think...If he's here with friends...It'd be better for him."

"So you gonna stay while I catch this creep?" Bruce asked

"Just so he's settled...Unless you want me to come with you." Pamela answered

"It's your choice." Bruce nodded with a smile, kissing her forehead "I will see you when I get back."

"Okay. I love you." Pamela smiled as he left.

Bruce opened the grandfather clock and slipped in, closing it behind him. He walked down the stairs confidently, entering the BatCave. He went straight to the BatComputer and typed in what he remembered the scene and hacked into the Police database along with working on his own database on known criminals. Cross referencing the three to find the overlaying centre: the final suspect. Some random thug called Macony 'Macony's a low level thug...a grunt. He probably took orders from his boss.' Bruce deduced and looked for Macony's employer

Falcony. Of course.

He ran a protection racket. The circus turned him down. Simple

"He's not getting off that easy..." Bruce promised Dick, even though he wasn't in earshot. He stood up and took off his suit, going to the armoury to out on his suit.. The Bat was on the Hunt

* * *

*at the home of Commissioner James 'Jim' Gordon*

Barbara Gordon hummed as she brushed her long red hair, looking in the mirror. A costume as resting on her bed for a costume party one of her friends was having tonight and she was getting ready. She had applied some black eye shadow and mascara already and was making sure her hair was okay before she put the outfit on. She grinned and stood up, taking off her nightgown as she walked over to her bed to get dressed. First she pulled on a grey skin tight cotton catsuit with the hands and feet cut off, a yellow bat symbol sowed on the chest "There, that should do it." She smiled "Those costumes at the party are gonna pale in comparison to this beauty." She admired the feel of the outfit as it slid over her skin, twirling in front of the mirror taking in her appearance in skin tight suit "I'm gonna win that contest for sure." Barbara smiled happily taking in her costumed appearance.

She sat down on her bed and grabbed the dark blue leather ankle high heeled boots. She slid them on, making sure they fit firmly, before zipping them up and spinning on the spot to check her balance "Time to impress." Barbara smiled as she went out to the party.. She slipped a yellow belt around her waist, letting it hang off her hips at an angle, while pulling on blue wrist length gloves. Finally she grabbed a blue ankle length cape she tied around neck and ending her costume by pulling a short eared bat-esk mask over her head and left her lower face bare including her lips which her painted in a dark blue lipstick "Bye Daddy!" She called as she slipped her keys into her belt, waving as she headed towards the front door

"Bye Barbara. Be careful and don't stay out late." Jim spoke with a smile while reading the newspaper. He went home early today while Harvey Bullek and the rest of the GCPD dealt with the Grayson case. He had been working nearly two days straight and the others nearly FORCED him to go home.

"I will." She smiled, kissing his cheek before she left for her party while wrapping a large black ankle length coat over herself. It was night and cold and her costume was very thin. Barbara was taking the car to the party, their home was located near the nicer parts of the city and the party was near the outskirts. She had gotten her license a few weeks ago and was proud of herself. Driving through town she imagined how much fun she was going to have and couldn't wait. Maybe she'd find a cool guy and they could hang out, it's been a while since her last date because of her dad scaring them all off. Such is the love life of the child of the Commissioner of Police.

She soon pulled up outside her friend's house and looked in the mirror, touching up her make-up, when she heard noises coming down a nearby alley "What the hell?" She wondered as she turned around towards the alley. She ran out of her car and down the alleyway and saw a group of people mugging a group of girls. She wanted to run and get some people to help... until the muggers pulled out a knife and she had to help!

"Just give us your purses!" one of the muggers demanded

"Sod the purses...I've got a better idea..." Another mugger grinned darkly... But a blue fist hit his nose, sending him stumbling back with a broken nose, before a blue heeled boot hit another one in a jaw not only knocking few teeth out and cracking his jaw bone and finally the heel left a shallow cut on the man's cheek that drew a bit of blood

"What..." a third member of the gang asked as he threw a fist at the figure only to be judo-thrown over the person's shoulder and into the opposite wall which knocked him out

"It's the bat!" The second yelled, covering his nose before a one-two combo to his gut and chin incomes him out leaving just the second thug who was knocked out to another heel-kick to the temple which left another small cut

"Da...Da Baf? Ick camb be!" the broken nosed thug spoke in shock since he heard the Bat was on the opposite side of the city… And then he fell unconscious

"Are you okay?" Barbara asked, kneeling in front of the scared girls

"B-Bat...Y-You're not Batman." one of the girls shuddered

"No, no I'm not. But I AM here to get you out of here." Barbara answered

"So... you're Batgirl?" Another asked

"I...Yeah...Yeah I'm Batgirl." Barbara nodded, taking the moniker and smiling before she ran off 'I-I can't believe it! I saved people! In my costume! ...Oh my god I feel a little sick!' Barbara thought ecstatically, feeling the rush of saving people...then promptly felt the crushing realization that she was in a fight with thugs who were wielding weapons. And at the same time she had a face splitting smile on as she got back into her car. She had been taught to defend herself since she was a child, her dad being a police officer watering it.

She felt amazing after saving those people. It was dark so they didn't make anything out! 'Oh god that was insane!' she thought, panting in fear joy and excitement. She got rid of her make-up and replied it with different colours while taking her gloves and boots off and replacing them with yellow ones that nearly reached her knees/elbows. It would stop people potentially recognizing her "Okay...Okay...Do...Do I have time for the party?" She wondered. Looking at her watch she saw she still had time and sighed in relief. But that was a rush she had never felt before

And she wanted more


	6. Darkness Grows

**Red the Pokemon Master** : The point of the Joker is that he has no origin.

 **kival737101** : Dick and Barbara where different ages in canon, before reboots and such. Dick is 12 and Barbara is not in the harem, she is a teenager.

 **infinite neos** : Someone who understands what they did to the family!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Karlos1234ify** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **ezellcoleton** : As I have explained in other reviews: Grey and I have dozens of different stories on the go. It's difficult for us to update and edit stories when we're coming up with more stories and writing others.

 **Zx** : Keep your eyes out.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Yo everyone, here is a new chapter and I really hope you like this one!

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 6: Darkness Grows  
**

* * *

"Master Richard, would you like something to eat or drink?" Alfred asked kindly as Dick was still looking around the house.

"Oh...Oh yeah...Thanks Alfred." Dick spoke nodded. He followed the butler to the kitchen, having already found a room, where Ivy was having some green tea

"Oh Ms Isley, you should've let me make you tea." Alfred spoke

"It's alright Alfred. You don't have to do everything." Pamela smiled

"Oh, hello Richard." Ivy smiled as he sat down at the large, but not insanely large, dining table

"H... hello Ms Isley. W... where is Mr Wayne?" Dick asked a bit nervously

"He was needed at Wayne Enterprise, some board members where throwing a tantrum about some tech being held back in release because of safety reasons." Ivy lied instantly, feeling bad for lying to the child

"Oh." He nodded

"What would you like to drink Young Master Richard? And would you like anything to eat?" Alfred interrupted with a small smile

"C... can I have some milk? I'm kind of tired." Richard smiled sadly

"Of course." Alfred nodded with a grandfatherly smile as he poured a glass and passed it to Dick

"Thank you." The twelve year old orphan smiled sadly

"You are most welcome." Alfred nodded "Mad if you are tired I recommend I take you back to your room. A young man your age needs their sleep."

"Okay." Dick nodded, standing up with his drink "Miss Isley? C... can you thank Mister Wayne for me when he gets back in?"

"I will." Ivy nodded with a sad smile as the child left with Alfred 'I hope you are okay Bruce.' she thought

* * *

*time skip, in the BatCave*

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bruce yelled in anger as he got out of the BatMobile. He had been searching for three hours only to discover that the Falcony family had gone into hiding and with their connections and money it would take him months to find them! He threw a few Batarangs deep into the cave in his anger before he sighed and sat at the BatComputer.

He had to find them

For Dick.

* * *

*Arkham Asylum*

Inside the Asylum, Harleen was currently having a cup of coffee in her office while reviewing her patient files. It was her next patient for the day. Finishing her drink she walked through Arkham, holding her clipboard against her chest "Okay, my last patient is...The Joker." Harleen read her clipboard. She smiled as she felt confident since she felt like she would be the one to cure the madness of the maddest man in Gotham, potentially world. As she entered the room where The Joker was, he was already lying on the patient's chair. The Joker was a thin, lanky man wearing the normal loose orange outfit of Markham inmates. He had pale white skin, wild emerald green hair and bright red lips pulled into a mad grin "Hello Joker. Are you ready for today's appointment?" She smiled

"Yes I am Harleen." he grinned "You know Harleen makes you sound so old... would you mind if I call you... Harley?"

* * *

*time skip*

Dick yawned as he walked downstairs the next morning, seeing Bruce and Pamela around the table "Morning..." He yawned as he rubbed his eyes

"Morning Richard." Pamela smiled

"Can you... call me Dick please? It sounds weird to be called my full name all the time." Dick asked nervously

"Sure. I'll commit it to memory." Pamela nodded

"How was that thing at your work?" Dick asked Bruce

"It's a work in progress, Dick." Bruce answered "But I'll resolve it soon. And don't try and make Alfred call you Dick. He still refuses to call me just Bruce and I've been trying since I was about eight."

"How right you are Sir." Alfred nodded kindly, filling Bruce's cup of coffee

"Have... have they caught him?" Dick asked nervously "The... the guy who killed my parents?"

"I... I'm sorry Dick. He's gone into hiding." Bruce sighed "They will find him but it could take months."

"Oh... okay." He said sadly

"Let's talk about something else. It's too heavy a subject for first thing in the morning. Did you sleep well Dick?" Pamela asked, trying to lighten the mood as she didn't want to see the boys upset before or during their breakfasts.

"Okay." She nodded

"What do you want to do today?" Pamela asked

"... I don't know." Dick frowned

"Well...How about we just stay in today? To get yourself acquainted." Bruce suggested

"Okay." He nodded with a small smile

"Now, which rooms have you seen?" Bruce asked

"Ah-ah. Not now Master Bruce. Young Master Richard needs his breakfast." Alfred interrupted

"You WHERE right." Dick muttered weakly, smiling softly

* * *

*with Barbara Gordon*

The red head was dressed in a large, loose grey shirt and blue shorts. She was on her laptop, typing away, doing an assignment for class but... her mind wasn't there. 'That night...Last night...I can't believe that still happened...' She thought as she just stared at the screen. The happiness she felt when she saved those girls, the adrenaline she felt when she was fighting, the pride she felt at winning and those faces of relief that those girls had when she saved them made her feel a sense of success she had never felt before. It felt... so natural. To help those people. To save them.

To be like Batman.

'Could I do it again? SHOULD I do it again?' Barbara thought. Looking at her costume at the side she was silent... and smiled. 'Yes. Yes I will.' she smiled, going to the internet. She needed equipment to do this properly and not die and she also needed to modify her suit a bit so she was less likely to be identified as the Batgirl 'I better do this right if I'm going doing this.' She thought as she examined the internet for her equipment. She bought ropes, grapple hooks and a few other things. She is smart. She could easily find the rest of the stuff she needed. But she also bought a new set of boots and gloves

Batgirl would fly again.

* * *

*Time skip, Wayne Enterprise*

"And so Mr Wayne, Victor has been working around the clock. Dedicated to say the least; but we're concerned for his health." A Human Resources agent spoke to Bruce.

"I'll have a word with him." Bruce nodded. He had this conversation before but this was the time he was sorting it out. Pamela was looking after Dick, showing him around the company. With a sigh he walked through the building, entering Victor's lab 'This has to stop, this is getting ridiculous.' Bruce thought as he saw the determined scientist

"Then this catalyst should stabilise the compound..." Victor muttered as he worked on a formula for MacGreggor's Syndrome

"Victor." Bruce said seriously, catching his attention

"Ah, Mr Wayne. I've synthesized a new catalyst for the cure. With some testing.-" Victor began to explain

"Victor, I'm here to talk about you not taking your breaks." Bruce answered "That has to stop."

"You want me to stop my experiments?!" Victor snapped

"I want you to stop working through your breaks. Human Resources are concerned for your wellbeing; and at this point I am to." Bruce answered "You can't just plough through your work without resting Victor. If this continues you WILL be removed from your experiments for a compulsory leave."

"But my work..."

"WILL be continued. That is why you have a TEAM. You are working yourself to death. You could make a mistake. Cause an accident. Please Victor. Calm down and have a break. Have something to eat and go to sleep for a while." Bruce interrupted

"I...Yes...Yes, you're right...If you'll excuse me...I've been up for a while." Victor nodded

"Good." Bruce nodded

"It's just...My determination and drive...I guess it was consuming me to save her." Victor added

"I understand." Bruce nodded

"I'll take a couple of days off. To collect my wits and thoughts." Victor spoke

"Good, you do that." Bruce sighed in relief, not just for Human Resources, but for Victor

He patted the man's armoured shoulder "Good luck."

"Thank you Mr Wayne." Victor nodded with a kind smile

* * *

*With Dick and Pamela*

"This place is amazing!" Dick smiled

"I know, even **I** haven't seen all the rooms yet." Pamela smiled

"Can... can I see your lab?" Dick asked

"Of course. Just be careful around it; okay?" Pamela nodded

"Okay." He nodded with a smile. As Pamela led Dick to her private lab, Dick was amazed to see the multitude of different flora. Each looked exotic to him and unique, intriguing his mind

"Wow." He muttered before he looked to the side and saw a bunch of red and green flowers "I've never seen flowers like these. What are they?" Dick asked kindly

"They are my own breed. I haven't named them yet." Ivy smiled

"Wow..." Dick smiled in amazement as he looked around the room with his hands in his pockets. Ivy nodded with a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder

* * *

*With Bruce*

"Lucious." Bruce nodded, shaking his old friends hand as they stood in his office

"Good to see you Bruce." Lucius spoke kindly

"How are the new projects coming?" Bruce asked as the two walked through a secret passageway

"Very well sir. We've made some breakthrough on the new materials and designs." Lucius spoke

"And how is project Batwing coming?" Bruce asked as they entered the subbasements level with the 'Wayne Tech BatCave'. Project Batwing was a high tech suit of armour to help Bruce against more powerful enemies

"It is still a few years off, sadly." Lucious sighed

"At least we're getting somewhere with it. How's your family?" Bruce asked kindly

"My son is fine. He is a year or so older than the young man you have taken in." He smiled

"And how's your daughter?" Bruce smiled "Tamara, was it?"

"She is doing great. She wants my job when she is older." Lucious laughed

"If she's as capable as you I might just hire her." Bruce chuckled

"I'll tell her you said that." Lucius laughed

Bruce nodded, looking around the cave for anything new "I see you have been busy." He noted

"It's been an inspiring few days." Lucius answered

"Weeks." Bruce agreed

"How is Ms Isley?" Lucius asked

"Amazing." Bruce smiled

"That's good to hear...And young Richard? How's he doing?" Lucius asked

"... better than I did." Bruce smiled "I... am planning on adopting him of that's what he wants."

"You're planning to adopt him? That's wonderful." Lucius's eyes widened

"You know I've always wanted a family." He nodded with a smile

"Well, I'll hold off the congratulations until it's been solidified." Lucius responded kindly

"It's his choice." Bruce nodded 'I wonder how he's doing?' Bruce thought

* * *

*with Dick and Pamela*

"So what're you working on now?" Dick asked kindly

"Currently I am helping Victor Freeze by growing plants which produce the right nutrients and chemicals for his cure for Migreger's syndrome." Pamela smiled

"Wow...You do so much." Dick spoke

"Thank you." She smiled "Is this sort of what you want to do when you're older?" Pamela asked

"No." Dick shook his head

"Well...What WOULD you like to do?" Pamela inquired

"... be a cop?" He shrugged

"Become a cop? That's great." Pamela smiled. Dick blushed but smiled

* * *

*At Arkham*

At the Asylum, Harleen was currently in session with one of her patients. She had an appointment with Pamela tomorrow and Mr Wayne asked to see her in two days. But her mind is still on her appointment's with the Joker 'Joker...What am I going to do?' She wondered 'He is so... free.' 'What can I do?' Harleen thought as she poured over her notes 'He is so nice and kind and he listens... he's just misunderstood... How can I get close to him without arousing the suspicion of the other staff members or the other patients.' She wanted to sigh but smiled and nodded "This has been a good session Mr Nigma, you may be able to be discharged in a two or three months if you keep up with this progress." She said with fake cheerfulness

"Thank you Ms Quinn. One question: when is a door, not a door?" Nigma spoke

"Mr Nigma..." Harleen warned him but then received a text "A door is not a door when it's ajar."

"Correct! You are much smarter than people say!" Nigma nodded with a smile, leaving

'Who thinks I'm stupid?' she frowned, reading her text. She saw it was a text from Mr Wayne, asking if she was still free in two days for lunch "Oh Mr Wayne." Harleen double blinked 'Yes I am. I have checked my schedule and I'm free that day.' she pushed her buttons and began to send the message. She didn't even have to wait ten seconds before she got a reply

 _'That's good. See you then. And you don't need to be so formal we me Harleen.'_ the text said

'That's fantastic. Until then.' Harleen thought and typed in "Mr Wayne" and changed it to "Bruce". And, unable to help herself, she added a smiley face before she sent the text. She expected Bruce to immediately respond, but ultimately he didn't. At least not yet. It got her a bit disappointed but at the same time her message sounded like he didn't NEED to reply. But she was blushing and confused as she looked at her phone 'What am I doing? I'm waiting for a boy to text me back like a highschool girl.' She thought 'Like I'm some high schooler waiting for the guy I have a crush on to give me hope.' That was when Bruce gave back a text which just read "Until then, smiley face." And then... she squealed and then covered her mouth 'Oh...I hope no-one heard that.' She thought and blushed

* * *

*With Bruce*

Bruce was smiling from the texts that he sent between himself and Harleen. 'Looks like I'm getting through to her. Hopefully I can stop her from going to The Joker before he hurts her.' Bruce thought. He had read through her file and wanted to keep her safe from that fate 'Now, to get back to work.' Bruce thought

* * *

*time skip, Wayne manor. A week later*

"Are you sure you want to go to this gala with us Dick?" Bruce asked, dressed in a nice suit and adjusting his bowtie "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to; I think...it'd be good for me to get out of the house. And give Alfred some down time." Dick answered as he tried to put his own bow-tie on, although he was failing.

"Let me." Bruce chucked, kneeling down and sorting out Dick's bowtie

"Sorry, I'm not used to having a bow tie around my neck." Dick explained

"I know. I was the same." Bruce laughed

"How did you learn?" Dick asked

"Alfred. He taught me when I was your age." Bruce smiled. Dick gained a small smile at that "There." Bruce nodded as he finished tying the bowtie, patting it out "All good."

"Thank you, Bruce." Dick nodded

"Are we all ready?" Pamela's voice spoke from atop the staircase, she was dressed in a flowing dark green dress with a red rose corsage, her hair was in a bun and held together with chopstick hairpins.

"Whoa..." Dick gasped seeing Pamela gracefully walk down the stairs

"Indeed. You're glowing Pam." Bruce smiled

"Thank you Bruce. And Dick...You're just as handsome as Bruce here." Pamela smiled kindly

"Thank you." he blushed

"Are we ready to go?" Alfred spoke kindly and courteously

"I think so." Bruce smiled

"Excellent...Hmm." Alfred smiled then sighed contently

"What's the matter?" Dick asked

"Forgive me Master Richard. But to my eyes...You seem to be a family." Alfred spoke proudly

"A... family?" He asked in shock and confusion

"There's no need for that. I'm just stating an old man's dream." Alfred answered

"... Okay?" Dick tilted his head a bit

"Well then. Come along." Alfred spoke as he got the car ready.

Dick nodded, gulping, and followed. As the four entered the car; Dick was beginning to get a bit anxious. "What would these people say about me? What will they think of Bruce and Pamela? Will I mess up any meals?" Thoughts like this were swirling through his mind like a thousand miles a second.

"It will be okay." Pamela smiled

"Oh...Err...thank you. Sorry...It's just...I'm nervous." Dick admitted

"We know." Bruce nodded with a smile "It's fine."

"We've arrived, Master Bruce." Alfred spoke, pulling up to the gala they were attending

"Okay, come along Dick. Stay close." Bruce smiled

"Okay Bruce." Dick nodded

"Oh, thank you Alfred." Pamela smiled as said butler opened the car door.

"You are welcome Miss Isley." He nodded

As the three walked out to the gala, Dick felt overwhelmed seeing all these rich and important people. But as he walked side by side with Pamela and Bruce...he compared it to the circus 'It's just like performing in front of a crowd. And each crowd is just the same.' And he felt so comfortable. In the circus... he flew. And he knew his parents would catch him. And now...He knew that Bruce and Pamela would do the same now…. and that made him smile

"Mr Wayne, excellent to see you." a fellow socialite spoke approaching them

"Francis, good to see you." Bruce responded kindly

Dick was amazed at all the people walking around... before he noticed the girl with the socialite. She was about 16 wearing a sleek black dress that reached her knees, she had short red hair that reached her chin and cold, confident blue eyes 'Wow...She...She's cute.' Dick thought kindly with a small blush

"Don't stare Dick, I don't think you're Kate's type." Bruce chuckled as the man and his daughter walked away

"K-Kate? Her name's Kate? What do you mean "I'm not her type"?" Dick asked

"She likes girls." Bruce explained

"Ah...Oh..." Dick frowned

"Don't worry Dick, I'm sure there's a girl out there." Pamela reassured him

"Bruce." An older voice greeted with a grin, Commissioner Gordon greeted with his daughter Barbara by his side

'Hot-hot-hot-hot!' Dick thought upon seeing Barbara, blushing again

"Ah, Jim. Good to see you. And this must be Barbara, a pleasure to meet you." Bruce spoke kindly

"Mr Wayne." Barbara smiled

"How have you been Ms Isley?" Jim asked

"Very well Mr Gordon. Thank you." Pamela answered

"And hello, you must be Barbara. Your father never shuts up out you when he talks to Bruce." Pamela smiled at the red head, who was dressed in a silver/grey dress

"Yes, yes he does that. Nice to meet you Ms Isley." Barbara smiled

"H-Hi..." Dick gulped, gazing at the red-haired girl.

"Hey, didn't know you two had a kid?" She smiled

"Oh, in a sense. This is Dick." Pamela giggled

"H-Hi, D-Dick Grayson." Dick spoke almost fumbling over his words. But then he realised what Ivy said 'I-In a sense? Wh-What does she mean?' Dick thought

"Nice to meet you Dick." Barbara nodded with a smile "I'm Barbara."

"N-Nice to meet you too." Dick gulped. Bruce chuckled at Dick's nervousness

"Ah, this must be the young acrobat from Haley's Circus; how are you?" Jim spoke kindly

"I... am doing fine sir." Dick nodded nervously

"No need for this "Sir" business. Just call me Jim." Said Commissioner spoke kindly

"How have you been Jim?" Bruce asked

"I've been well; how have you been?" Jim responded

"Very good." Bruce smiled, wrapping an arm around Pamela's waist

"Oh...So you two got together? Congratulations." Barbara smiled

"Thank you." Pamela smiled

"Barbara sweetie, why don't you and Young Dick get something to eat, I'm afraid I might be rambling for a while." Jim spoke

"You're not that old dad, but thanks for the warning." Barbara rolled her eyes and smiled "Come on kid." She nodded to Dick, walking off

"D-Dick...My name's "Dick"." Said boy responded kindly but also in worry

"Yea yea." She chuckled

* * *

*Time skip*

Dick and Barbara were currently sitting to the side of the outskirts of the gala, currently eating some of the fancy but edible hors d'oeuvres. "Not bad, considering." Dick spoke after swallowing a mouthful of food

"Considering what?" Barbara asked

"I've tasted Alfred's cooking." Dick smiled

"Who's Alfred?" She asked

"He's the butler at Wayne Manor. He's a really great guy." Dick answered

"Ah." She nodded "What do you think of this gala? I bet it's different than what you're used to." Barbara asked

"VERY different. I'm a circus boy." He nodded

"Oh really? What was it like?" Barbara inquired

"... fun I guess." He shrugged

"But it was a home?" Barbara asked

"Yeah...yeah it was home." Dick nodded

* * *

*time skip*

It was the end of the gala; Bruce, Pamela and Dick were tuckered out from the conversing and the ending dance. "Enjoy the evening Master Bruce? Miss Pamela? Master Richard?" Alfred turned up at the front of the gala mansion

"It was very fun." Pamela nodded "I think Dick had quite the time with Barbara." she smiled. Dick huffed childishly in reply

"Come along Master Dick." Alfred smiled

"Okay." She nodded, following. As the four got into the limousine and drove off, Dick yawned as it was past his bed time.

"Tired?" Bruce smiled

"Yes...Yes I am..." Dick answered honestly dropping off

"Good night." Pamela smiled, running her fingers through Dick's hair

"N-Night..." Dick fell asleep on Pamela's lap

"He looks like you." Pamela pointed out with a small joking smile

"Blue eyes and black hair, does not make a Wayne." Bruce chuckled "But he IS a wonderful child."

Pamela raised an eyebrow at that "You mean you don't see him as a son?'

"No...I DO see him as a son. It doesn't matter to me if he had: Blue hair, green eyes, red hair, amber eyes...To me...Dick IS my son." Bruce clarified

"He hasn't even decided if he wanted to stay or not." She said, resting her head on his shoulder

"But I just had to say it." Bruce sighed happily. Pamela smiled and kissed him gently. As they arrived at the house, Pamela carefully picked up the young boy and was helped in escorting him to bed

"He's so light." Pamela commented quietly

"He's a gymnast." Bruce shrugged

"But you should try and carry him. He's so cute." Pamela smiled as they approached his bedroom. Bruce chuckled as Pamela placed him in bed "Good night...Our little boy." Pamela whispered to Dick and kissed his forehead

He bummed softly before be fell deep asleep "You're going to be a great mother Pamela." Bruce smiled kindly. She blushed softly, but smiled

* * *

*At the Gordon residence*

"Barbara, don't be too late. You've got school tomorrow." Jim spoke through his daughter's locked door

"Don't worry dad." Barbara answered, but she was currently getting dressed in her new costume. The Batgirl V2. Ready to start the crime fighting carrier 'Time to head out...And see what I can do.' She thought kindly. She gave her new form a quick look in the mirror, taking in the appearance happily. Barbara's face was covered in a dark blue, almost black, cowl with bat ears. Her red hair was flowing down her shoulders, she had a black cloak with a yellow interior clasped on her shoulders that appeared to be padded. Her dark blue costume costume was snug fitted for both freedom of movement and efficiency, she wore yellow gloves that looked like a gentleman's gloves connecting at the cuffs. Around her waist was a yellow pocketed belt with two pouches on the left and one large one on her right. Her feet were covered in yellow lace jackboots, that looked good for kicking a person in the stomach. Finally was the symbol that was on her chest: A yellow bat; signifying that she WAS Batgirl! 'I've got to admit: I pull this off quite well.' She smiled 'Time to go.' She thought as she opened the window "Night dad."

"Night, Barbara." Jim responded

Barbara smiled, and Batgirl jumped from the window into Gotham


	7. Adopting the Truth

**Zx** : He won't be Robin right away.

 **Shadow Joestar:** One day, one day.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **To everyone** : Thank you for reviewing and we're glad that you're enjoying it so far.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Yo guys, here's a whole new chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 7: Adopting the Truth  
**

* * *

It was a few weeks later, the Wayne Household was becoming happier because Dick was having a great time with Bruce and Pamela. He was currently with Pamela watching TV "You know, this has been nice. Just sitting here watching TV with you Dick." Pamela commented nicely

"Thank you Mo... Miss Isley." Dick said, catching himself and looking back at the TV

'Mo? Did...Did he almost call me "Mum"?' Pamela thought in a happy shock

'Why did I say that?' Dick thought, angry at himself

"Dick...Did you just-?" Pamela asked kindly but Dick got up giving an excuse

"E-Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet." Dick interrupted as he got up and ran away

"Dick..." Pamela frowned lightly 'Should I call Bruce?' She wondered

* * *

*With Bruce*

"And then I said; 'you wanna charge me extra? Shove it up your ass'!" Harleen Quinzel said, her Brooklyn accent thicker than when she was at work

"Oh my goodness." Bruce laughed holding his head in his hand in disbelief. The two were in a simple cafe in a calmer part of Gotham "It's nice to get out of the office for a while." Harleen smiled, holding a raisin swirl in her hand

"Glad I could help." He smiled

"So, how's little Dick doing?" Harleen asked kindly, she had been talking with them for a while and they got to talking about family

"He's doing great." He nodded with a smile

"That's great. And how have you been with him around?" Harleen asked

"... he feels like my son." Bruce smiled softly

"Really...?" Harleen beamed happily upon hearing that.

"Yea. He's a great kid." Bruce nodded "Enough about my affairs; how have you been Harleen?" Bruce asked

"... fine." She smiled, hesitating a bit

Bruce picked up on the hesitation, he had a worrying feeling. But he couldn't let on about the future information. "Just fine?" he asked casually

"Well... I might have met someone." Harley admitted to Bruce, who had quickly became her best friend

"Really? Well, who is this person?" Bruce asked through his social mask, but hidden within...He was holding back the fear and worry for Harleen.

"His name... is Jack. He's so kind and caring." Harleen half lied, chuckling softly as she blushed

"Really?" Bruce asked, taking a sip from his drink "Anything descriptive?"

"Well... he's very sweet." She shrugged

"Hmm...I'd like to meet him." Bruce spoke casually taking another drink

"Maybe one day. He works weird hours." She lied, shrugging

"Until then, then." Bruce answered

Harleen nodded with a guilty smile

* * *

*With Victor Fries*

"Morning Victor, how's it going?" a scientist spoke to his colleague.

"I am getting close. I hope." He sighed

"Hey, we have the time and resources. We'll get there." the scientist responded with hope. Victor nodded sadly

"Lunch time, everyone." a guard spoke to the scientists

"Coming Victor?" the scientist asked expecting him to say "no" but asking to be nice

"Yes, yes I'm coming." Victor nodded placing down a test-tube. The man gasped at that, looking at Victor in shock "I've been told...I wasn't helping anyone running myself ragged." Victor answered walking out of the room

* * *

*time skip, with Barbara*

Barbara was currently cutting out newspaper clippings with her father, all of them were headlines about this new "Batgirl". And her father was getting concerned for Barbara's safety with another masked vigilante running around but he didn't suspect her "I don't know what this city's becoming Barb...If there's ONE masked vigilante running around, there's a copycat trying to prove their mettle..." Jim sighed heavily

"Maybe she just wants to help? Batman can't be everywhere." Barbara shrugged

"Maybe...But this "Batgirl" just looks like a kid...What do you think their parents are gonna think?" Jim sighed, gluing in the page. Barbara held back a flinch at that "What do you think?" He asked his daughter

"I think the Batman is lucky to have her help." Barbara shrugged, staking her own opinion on what she was doing

"So why is it they aren't together in fighting?" He wondered holding his tobacco pipe in his mouth

"... he can't be everywhere at once? I don't know dad." Barbara frowned, unable to really argue

"Well...Maybe it's good he's got help. I dunno...Maybe I'm just getting too old..." Jim spoke

"Maybe." Barbara giggled

"You DO know it's Father's Day coming up; RIGHT?" Jim spoke with a raised eyebrow and a smile

"Is it?" She joked with a gentle smile

"I'm THIS close to grounding you, young lady." Jim warned

"Got to get to school, sorry Daddy." She smiled, kissing his cheek and grabbing her bag before running out

"Clever girl..." Jim chuckled

* * *

*At Wayne Manor*

It had been a week since Dick's slip up and he has not been in a room with Pamela for more than a minute "What's wrong with Dick? He's been acting weird all week." Bruce asked

"He...well he almost said something that's done this. Nothing rude, but...it shook him up." Pamela responded

"What happened?" He asked

"He...he almost called me "Mum"." Pamela answered

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah...but he stopped midway and ran off. I don't know if he's embarrassed or upset..." Pamela explained

"Most likely both." He nodded

"...Should we go talk to him? I mean I don't want to disrespect his privacy or anything." Pamela asked

"Let me." he smiled, kissing her quickly before giving her a better second kiss

"We need to fix that." Pamela spoke as Bruce went off to their young ward 'Not that I don't like two kisses.' she thought with a slight chuckle

Bruce sighed as he walked up the stairs of his large home. He headed to Dick's room; he had a feeling he was in there. That he was avoiding the pair of them, because of the accident. "Dick?" He asked, knocking on the door

"C-Come in..." Dick spoke weakly in the room

Bruce sighed softly, opening the door and entering. He found Dick currently huddled up reading. Well, it LOOKED like he was reading. He just didn't want to look at Bruce for his worry "Are you okay?" Bruce asked, sitting behind Dick and rubbing his back

"Yes. Yeah I'm fine..." Dick buried his face into his book, unable to look at Bruce

"You don't need to lie. Pamela told me what happened." Bruce sighed

"She did? Oh...!" Dick went to cover his face deeper, but couldn't. Physics wouldn't have allowed it.

"Dick. You can talk to me." he sighed

"I...I feel ashamed...And happy...Confused..." Dick answered

"I understand." Bruce nodded

"Do you? I feel like I'm betraying my parents." Dick answered

"As I felt when Alfred raised me." Bruce nodded

"You...you did?" Dick asked

"Exactly. You've nothing to feel bad about." Bruce reassured him. Dick just jumped up and hugged Bruce, crying in personal confusion "It's okay...It's alright..." Bruce smiled reciprocating the hug and rubbed the young boy's head

"I... I feel like I'm betraying them." He cried

"Oh Dick...its okay to feel like this. You're not betraying anyone." Bruce answered

Dick just sniffed, hugging him tighter "C-Can...Can I apologise...to Pamela?" Dick sniffed

"She doesn't want you to." He smiled at her, making it clear that Pamela liked him calling her that

"Can I see her though?" Dick asked

"Of course." Bruce nodded, whipping the tears from Dick's face with a spare handkerchief before they headed down

Pamela was waiting in the living room, she was looking at one of the plants that she had grown in the garden. 'I hope Dick is alright to talk to us...' she thought sadly

"Pamela?" Bruce called lightly as he and Dick walked towards her

"Oh, are you okay Dick?" Pamela asked kindly. Dick nodded and hugged her "Oh. Oh Dick..." Pamela hugged him back

"I'm sorry." He whispered lightly, but she heard him

"It's okay." She soothed as she rubbed his back

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been evading you." Dick sniffed

"It's fine." She smiled "It's okay."

"I was just worried...and ashamed." Dick added

"I know." Pamela soothed, kissing his head "Bruce and I have been wanting to tell you something for a while."

"What is it?" Dick asked looking up at her.

"We want to adopt you, if you want." She smiled

"A-Adopt me?" Dick asked in amazement

"Of course." Bruce nodded. Dick looked to the floor, tears welling in his eyes...and he gave two short quick nods "You okay?" Bruce asked

"Y-Yes." Dick nodded again.

"Yes?" Pamela asked

"Yes...I do want you to...adopt me." Dick answered. Pamela smiled and nodded, hugging him

"Looks like we're a family now." Bruce smiled

Dick nodded, holding back tears

* * *

*With Harleen*

The blonde sighed as she took a sip of coffee in the doctor's room. She was relaxing, as she was reviewing The Joker's profile.

"Ah, Doctor Quinnell." A dark, creepy voice said, nearly making her jump out of her skin

"Oh, Dr Strange. Taking your break now?" Harleen asked after a few coughs to calm herself down and regain her composure, acting professional

"Of course." He nodded, Doctor Strange being a creepy bold man in a labcoat and dark glasses

"So, what brings you down here? Usually you have your break in your office." Harleen inquired

"I have heard you have been working with the Joker." Strange replied

"Yes...Yes I have. I believe I can get through to him." Harleen answered

"... fascinating." he muttered, his glasses looking deep into Harleen's eyes reading her with her unable to do the same to him

"He is, I-I mean IT is...His mind is...Unique." Harleen answered. Strange raised an eyebrow at that, finding the conversation either odd or interesting with the blonde having no idea which it could be "Sorry, slip of the tongue." Harleen answered with an awkward laugh. Strange just laughed and walked away 'That was close...' Harleen sighed. She sighed, running her forehead 'I've still got five minutes...I can just head to the office and get ready for the next meeting.' Harleen thought

She nodded, walking off

* * *

*Time Skip*

The three denizens of the Wayne household were currently at the Gotham Adoption Agency, where they were legalising Dick's adoption into the family. Well they were signing the papers at this very second "And your signatures here." The adoption agent spoke pointing to another piece of paper. The two nodded, signing the last form "Congratulations to the three of you. You're now a family." the agent smiled

Dick smiled, hugging both of them "Thank you." Pamela spoke kindly to the agent, patting Dick's back lightly with Bruce patting his shoulder

"No problem. Just enjoy yourselves." The agent responded

Bruce nodded, the three leaving to flashing cameras catching them by surprise "I wanted to be in the limelight, but this isn't what I had in mind..." Dick quipped as he covered his eyes from the flashing cameras so he wouldn't be blinded

"... of course they found out." Bruce sighed

"Mr Wayne! Mr Wayne!" the reporters called out

"Is it true: You've adopted this young boy?" a voice spoke

"Are the rumours of you and Ms Isley finally confirmed?" another asked

"Are you marrying Ms Isley?" another asked

"Is it true that she can't conceive?" another added through the mass of questions

That last one made Pamela's eyes widen, her fist clenching in rage and the ground shake lightly as the plants inside became agitated "If you excuse us!" Bruce spoke forcefully

"Mr Wayne! Vicki Vale: Gotham Gazette, what's it like to be a father now?" Vicki Vale, Gotham's most respected News Reporter asked

"... Fantastic." He nodded with a smile

"Thank you Mr Wayne." Vicki smiled

"Now if you excuse us." Bruce spoke as he, Dick and Pamela pushed through the sea of reporters. He rubbed Dick's shoulder to calm him down

"Thanks...Dad." Dick spoke to his new father, almost whispering the words, making him smile

* * *

*time skip*

Bruce was, once again, in the BatCave in front of the BatComputer looking through records to try and fond the Falconine's. 'Where are you? You can't hide forever.' Bruce though but he stopped as he came across another article about Batgirl "Another Batgirl article? She's been attracting attention." Bruce spoke in concern for this individual's safety but also felt slightly angered. He sighed, deciding it was best to look up the files he was given "Let's see what you've been up to..." Bruce began to examine the files on this new bat-themed vigilante

He found three files that had the name Batgirl, but two where... locked?

This was something he found. Some files where locked or had parts of them locked. They were connected to a timer and no matter what he did he couldn't unlock them. So with no choice he opened the only free one, glad to see it was the one he needed

"Let's see what we've got here." He spoke to himself

* * *

*Upstairs*

Dick was currently reading some books, watching TV was good and all...but he was doing some homework. Well... a test really, a test for him to get Gotham Academy "Um...14 X 7 is...Oh..." Dick wracked his brain thinking of the answer. But let's face it, most people have trouble with their 7 times tables.

"What is ten times seven plus four times seven?" Pamela smiled

"Ten...Seven...Seventy...Twenty eight...Ninety eight." Dick answered and wrote down the answer with a smile "Thank you mum." Pamela smiled at that, loving the sound of that word being said to her

"Drink Ms Pamela, Master Richard?" Alfred spoke kindly

"Please Alfred." She nodded with a smile

"Thank you Alfred." Dick nodded "Milk please."

"Of course. And for you Ms Pamela?" Alfred turned to the lady of the house.

"Herbal tea." She nodded

"At once." Alfred nodded and left for the kitchen

"What number question is this one Dick?" Pamela asked kindly

"Um...I have thirty questions...that was...number thirteen." Dick answered

"Nearly half way." She nodded

"Why does school have to be hard?" Dick asked

"To make you ready for when you are older and have a job." She smiled

"I guess...Does advanced maths come in handy in later life?" Dick asked

"Only if you want to go into a scientist's or mathematician's line of work." Pamela answered honestly

"I don't!" He frowned

"Well, advanced maths may not play into what you want. But regular maths WILL help." Pamela responded. Dick nodded in defeat, sighing "Don't over worry about it Dick. You're going to do fine." Pamela comforted him

Dick smiled at that, nodding. He would make them proud, his old parents and his new family!

* * *

*With Barbara*

She was currently sleeping in her bed, for being exhausted from fighting thugs all last night. She was curled up in her bed, holding her covers close to her. Another reason was: she was healing up from a few bruises that she sustained from the excessive fights

She was hissing a few times in her sleep, when her quilt rubbed a bruise the wrong way or put its wait on it. A knock came from her door waking her up slightly "Barbara? You okay sweetie?" Her father's voice asked gently

"I'm okay Daddy." She whispered, sounding very tired… which she was

"Well, I'm going to work. Breakfast is on the counter." Jim answered

"Thanks." She muttered

"I love you." Jim answered

"Love you too..." Barbara answered. She yawned, rolling over again "Ow..." she winced as she felt a bruise being pressed upon

* * *

*With Harleen*

Harleen sighed happily as she left another appointment with the Joker, skipping a bit 'Today's gonna be a good day...I can feel it.' She smiled internally 'Mr J was so good to me! He nearly kissed me!'

"Morning Ms Quinzel. You seem chipper." an orderly spoke kindly

"I am Bob." She nodded with a smile

"Cuppa coffee?" Bob asked

"Please." She nodded

"Here're ya go." Bob handed her a hot cup of coffee.

She nodded with a smile, taking the cup of coffee and taking a sip "Thanks Bob. How's things?" Harleen asked

"Fine Dr Quinzel. Got money in my pocket and food on the table." Bob nodded. Harleen raised her eyebrow at that "My...My paycheck. I...I was on about my paycheck." Bob explained. Harleen shrugged, humming 'She's happy...Must've gotten some good news.' Bob thought as Harleen went off.

* * *

*time skip, that night*

Barbara was currently leaping around the rooftops of Gotham, still feeling a bit sore from the bruises, but she had her job to do. Well... her self-imposed job 'I hope this is a quiet night...I can't handle any more bruises.' She thought but as she thought that, jumping across a roof top, a figure landed on the roof she was aiming for

Meanwhile in Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson was walking around the large house late at night. He couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk 'Stupid not sleeping...' He thought to himself as he just wandered the house in his blue slippers and green pyjama top and bottoms. As he walked through the Manor he stopped when he noticed a Grandfather clock had stopped working "Huh? Did...Did Alfred forget to wind this?" Dick wondered as he opened the case hoping to fix it for him. But he was shocked when the whole clock opened revealing a staircase going down what looked like a cave "Oh boy..." He whispered to himself, he looked back and his behind surroundings to make sure that Alfred or Pamela wasn't following him. And then he took the first step down the steps into the cave.

Batgirl stumbled as she landed on the roof, nearly running into the figure "S-Sorry. Wait...Who're you?" Batgirl asked as the figure turned around

"Someone who's been tracking you." the figure answered

She took in the figures form and gasped "Y... your..."

Dick squinted his eyes as he walked down the steps, having trouble looking in the darkness "Oh...I wish I had a light." Dick whispered as he carefully put his feet on the steps, trying to make sure he didn't trip. As he said that his hand brushed something on the wall... and lights turned on "Oh...That's good...Whoa...!" Dick talked to himself then saw everything that was in the cave. He saw a giant penny, a dinosaur, a massive computer... and lots of bats. Lots and lots of bats "B... Bruce! Dad! He... he's..." Dick muttered

"... Batman." Dick and Barbara, unknowingly, spoke at the same time from two different points in the city with one realising his father's connection to the warrior of Gotham's night while the other was looking at the Dark Knight in a mix of amazement and fear


	8. Batgirl Rises

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shadow Joestar** : You'll have to wait and see, it'll be good though.

 **R . B Uzumaki** : Family is important in this story.

 **Meander** : Thanks very much. Three smiley faces back to you.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Yo guys, hope this chapter is up to snuff.

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 8: Batgirl Rises  
**

* * *

Bruce frowned as he stood in front of the so called 'Batgirl'. The files didn't give her name but it wasn't that hard for him to work it out. He WAS the world's greatest detective. Her height, eye colour, skin colour, hair colour, body type, cup size, body language and her hair style/length "You should stop this Miss Gordon." Bruce growled lightly

"I-I'm not this "Miss Gordon". I'm Batgirl." Barbara denied the truth to protect herself.

"Don't deny it. Height, eyes, ethnicity, body size, hair. I COULD go on. You've got to many notable features." Batman answered "I will admit it takes a keen eye and great detective skills but the point stands."

"I...I just wanted to help. Gotham...It's dying from the inside out. And YOU stand against the tide; keeping it together." Barbara explained

Bruce frowned at that, sighing "You are untrained. A danger to you and others."

"I'm not COMPLETELY untrained. I've had some training in martial arts." Batgirl answered

"You are not a black belt; you have no parkour training and no other real training besides your martial arts." He countered

"I-...What if...What if you trained me?" Barbara asked "Teach me to be a better Bat?"

"And what about your father?" He frowned

"I'll just tell him I'm taking after school classes. Extra curriculum." Barbara rebutted

"No. What if you die?" Bruce frowned making her eyes widen. She had never even thought of that

"I...I haven't thought about that..." Barbara's colour drained from her face 'I… oh… crap.'

"Exactly. Hang up your cape." Bruce nodded, leaving in the blink of an eye

'Hang...Hang up my cape?' Barbara thought, her hands coming to her chest over her heart as she thought of her father

* * *

*Back at the Batcave*

"W... what is this?" Dick muttered, looking around as his mind tried to process this. His adopted father... was Batman! "When...How...? This is crazy. I-I must be dreaming." Dick thought to himself, blaming that it was midnight but then he heard someone coming down the stairs "Oh no. Hide!" He whispered to himself and dove undercover. Well... tried. He just hid under the BatComputer's desk

"Who's down here?" Alfred called with a frown. Dick covered his mouth as he didn't want to answer; he remained hidden with the Bat-Computer Chair in front of him "Master Richard?" He asked as he noticed the child

"...Meow..." Dick answered, pretending to be a cat and hoping he wasn't caught

"Get out here Master Richard." Alfred sighed, looking right at him

"Sorry..." Dick frowned as he crawled out of the Bat-Computer's desk "I… I'm sorry."

"... this was only a matter of time." Alfred sighed

"A-A matter of time? I came down here by accident." Dick answered

"Exactly. Living here you most likely would eventually find the cave." Alfred nodded

"So...So YOU know...About Dad being...Batman..." Dick gulped

"I help him." Alfred nodded with a smile "And you are calling him Dad."

"Well...yeah. He IS my dad." Dick answered honestly Alfred nodded with a smile as a large black car entered the cave and parked "The Batmobile..." Dick gasped in awe

Out of the super high tech car came Batman removing his cowl with a sigh. "What was that girl thinking?" Bruce spoke… before he blinked and saw Dick standing there "...Oh boy..." Bruce whispered in shock and disappointment , but he was also slightly impressed

"Y-You're Bat...You're Batman..." Dick gasped

"Yes. Yes I am." He nodded

"That...That's...REALLY cool!" Dick spoke in awe. Bruce's eyes widened a bit at that "I...I'm sorry I came down, but...I couldn't sleep and I saw the clock upstairs was broken so I tried to fix it and...I came down here." Dick apologised

"It's okay Dick." Bruce nodded, putting his hands on Dick's shoulders with support

"Y-You're not mad?" Dick asked in worry

"Of course not." He smiled "But you should go to bed." he added

"O... okay." Dick nodded, looking down in apology

"Come along Master Richard." Alfred spoke kindly

"Okay...Night Dad." Dick smiled

"... night Son." Bruce whispered, shocked that he had a son who... well... called him dad

Alfred looked back at his adopted son and smiled, then leading Dick back upstairs to go to sleep.

'...What a night...' Bruce sighed. He sat in his chair, rubbing his forehead 'First

* * *

Barbara and now Dick...This is going to be one long ride.' Bruce thought to himself

*with Barbara*

Barbara had slunk back into her bedroom home and was removing her Batgirl clothes, still thinking on what Batman said to her. 'What... if I die?' she thought 'I...I didn't comprehend that...' She shuddered in worry. She fell on her bed, hugging herself "What do I do...?" She whispered as she covered herself with her blankets. If she died... her dad would be broken. She was all he had left 'D-Damn it all!' She cried

* * *

*Time Skip*

Bruce came down for breakfast the next day seeing Dick waiting happily "Wow, someone's up early." Bruce chuckled

"Hi BatDad!" Dick grinned

"Oh...Okay." Bruce chuckled "I see why you're happy this morning."

Ivy yawned as she followed Bruce, stretching gently "Good morning Bruce. Good morning Dick." She spoke sleepily

"Morning Mum." Dick smiled, surprising Bruce AND Ivy. Since they didn't expect to call her "mum" so early. Well he had called her that a few times, they were still getting used to it

"Sleep well you two?" She asked

"You should ask him." Bruce smiled at Dick

"Yes I did." Dick nodded "Though I WAS late up last night."

"He couldn't sleep." Bruce added "And he found the cave."

"Oh...So he knows?" Pamela asked

"YOU knew?" Dick inquired in shock

"Of course I do." She smiled with a gentle smile

"You...You both are...Amazing." Dick answered honestly but in a degree of shock but then he got serious "I want to help." Dick said seriously "Train me."

"Absolutely not!" Bruce answered

"What? Why?" Dick asked

"Because I'm not risking my son in what I do." Bruce answered

"You do it! You trained since you where my age!" Dick yelled

"That was me. I don't want this life for you. I've already told one person to abandon this line of work." Bruce answered

"Dad! Please!" Dick cried in anger "I want to help!"

"You've already told someone else they can't be a Bat?" Pamela asked

"That Batgirl." Bruce nodded

"Batgirl? You...You met her?" Pamela asked

"Yes. She was 16 and untrained. She won't be risking ber life pointlessly anymore." Bruce nodded with a frown

"Then why can't you train me?!" Dick snapped

Bruce sighed heavily; he knew that this was a fruitless endeavour "... fine." He nodded

"Y-you mean it?" Dick asked

"Yes. BUT; you do WHAT I say, WHEN I say it." Bruce answered seriously. "And you will not go on ANY missions unless **I** say you are ready!"

"Yes-Yes dad." Dick nodded in understanding

Pamela smiled at the sight 'My boys.' She thought

"Ah, Master Bruce. Miss Pamela and Master Richard. I assume that you're ready for breakfast?" Alfred walked in from dusting

"Yes." Pamela smiled gently and nodded

"Please Alfred." Bruce nodded

* * *

*With Barbara*

Barbara sat in just her purple dressing gown, sitting on the coach watching the TV 'Damn it all...Why? Why can't I just help?' She thought to herself as she lay there she watched the TV, the news

 _"In other news: Home grown Billionaire Bruce Wayne has adopted a son with his most recent girlfriend Dr Pamela Isley, the former playboy had this to say when interviewed."_ Vicki Vale spoke _"Mr Wayne, what's it like being a father now?"_ Vicki's voice repeated

 _"Fantastic."_ Bruce responded and the clip was ended

 _"A man of few words, but powerful ones."_ the male newscaster ended _"In other news a family was found dead this morning."_ he continued sadly

"What?" Barbara gasped in shock. No. No! She should have been there!

 _"A family of three was found burned alive from an arson attack last night. Police are perplexed as the manner of this attack was both unprovoked and highly suspicious_." Vicki answered

"No... nononono..." she muttered

 _"Here's Commissioner James Gordon with a report."_ The male reporter nodded

 _"This is indeed a sad day, but Gotham PD is searching for this killer."_ Gordon said seriously

 _"And what do you have to say to the public?"_ a reporter asked

 _"Gotham PD is working around the clock for this killer. And I'm CERTAIN we'll catch this creature."_ Gordon answered

"That... is my fault." Barbara muttered, wide eyed and crying "It… it's all my fault!"

 _"Some people believe that this is because of the Batgirl. What are your opinions?"_ a male reporter asked

 _"This Batgirl has shown no motive for the act and was no where near the scene. While we have not removed her from the list of suspects she is highly unlikely to be the one behind it, those are just rumours."_ Gordon frowned

"Dad..." She sniffed. Her fist clenched as she shook in anger. She could have stopped that!

She had to do something, she was a hero and she didn't do ANYTHING to stop this. Batman may have been right about putting her life on the line, but that's what heroes do! Risk their lives for the safety of others.

It was her job!

"I'm going to be a hero Batman...With or without your blessing. I've got a job to do." She spoke with a rekindled fire of determination and drive.

* * *

*later that day, with Bruce and Dick*

"Okay: kick." Bruce ordered as he held a pair of kickboxing pads on his arms. Dick did so hitting them as best as he could, and being the son of acrobats he had a good start. Heck him taking part in those same acrobatic acts made him a lot better equipped than most that start "Punch." Bruce continued, Dick following suit with the attacks, and chained it with a kick.. He was picking up speed, striking the pads as fast and hard as he could "Stop." Bruce spoke making Dick stop to catch his breath "Good job."

"Thanks Dad." He smiled and nodded

"A few more months...and you might be ready." Bruce answered

"Might?" Dick frowned

"It takes more than just punching and kicking in this. You have to be smart and stick to the shadows. Able to adapt and use gadgets." Bruce answered "THOSE take time to learn." Dick nodded at that, confident and determined

"Ah, finished for lunch I see; excellent. Oh Master Bruce, Miss Pamela has left for work; she said that she needs to maintain her experiments." Alfred spoke

"Very well Alfred." Bruce nodded

* * *

*With Pamela*

As she donned her science jacket, Pamela began to work on her flowers. They had grown better than she had hoped along with the intended effects "Beautiful." she smiled, cupping her hands around one and taking in its scent "Intoxicating...You're going to help a lot of people." Pamela smiled to her plants

 **"Thank you mummy."** the flower responded

Pamela smiled but noted she didn't feel the warmth that she did when Dick called her than 'Hmm...It...It's not the same...' She sighed, true she loved her flora but when they said it...it felt hollow. Like a word that didn't translate properly "Hmm..." She frowned and continued with her work, still taking great care with her flora

Maybe she just liked being a mother?

Maybe her being a mother to a living human was more fulfilling than being a mother to plant life?

She honestly didn't know

"Professor Isley? Are you alright?" A scientist asked kindly

"I am fine." she nodded

"Are you sure? You seem to be spacing out." the scientist answered

"I'm. Fine." She frowned

* * *

*That night*

Barbara was currently putting on her costume once again. All that was left was her cowl. She looked down at it guilty. Should she do this? She could end up killing her dad through heartbreak if she died. But could she live with herself if another family was burned alive? Could she live with that guilt of not acting? No. She's going to see this to the very end!

She put her cape on, tightening up, and slid her cowl up.

Batgirl was on the prowl

She flew through the Gotham smog filled night and she was going to prove that Batman would need her help.

The Batgirl rises.


	9. Two Bat's Unite!

**Teloch** : He DID get in trouble.

 **Anarken Mad Bancho King:** This is mine and Ghost's interpretation of the Batman mythos. We would need to introduce Batgirl eventually

 **te . nellis** : Actually, Bruce can't be everywhere. That is what this arc is preparing for the future.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Teloch** : Ha, ha, ha...Yeah, he got a stern talking to about being up late.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, it's part of the experience.

 **To everyone who enjoyed this chapter** : Glad you enjoyed this chapter.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Time for another new chapter! I hope you all like it!

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 9: Two Bat's Unite!  
**

* * *

Bruce frowned as he read the different reports that where coming over the BatComputer. It was showing all the different arson sights, even alleged sightings of a reptilian near the harbour. "This is just great." he sighed "Not only this arsonist...but now rumours of a large reptile?" He pondered to himself "Seriously? Could this week get any more hectic?" And that was when a news file showed up revealing Batgirl coming back on the scene "... what?" He frowned "Batgirl returns to Gotham, reports say that she struck down three groups of thugs within the early hours of the morning?! That girl..." Bruce groaned

"Dad?" Dick asked, walking over

"Yes?" Bruce answered, keeping his annoyance down.

"What's going on?" Dick asked

"Nothing. Don't worry." he smiled

"Oh...Okay...Well, I'm here for more training. You said "Training every day"." Dick spoke

"Don't overdo yourself." He smiled

"I know." Dick nodded "I just want to be ready."

"TRUE, but we've also got to talk about your education." Bruce added

"School?!" Dick gasped/groaned

"Training is all well and good. But having an education will help in the long run." Bruce answered "I heard about your maths test from Pamela. I read your results, you did quite well."

"Really?" He blushed

"Of course. The pass grade on that paper was 70, you got an 89." Bruce answered "Gotham Academy are accepting you, term starts in two weeks."

"G-Gotham Academy? That's...that's that private school isn't it?" Dick went wide eyed in shock and awe.

"Of course." He nodded with a smile

"Y-You think I'm worthy going there?" Dick asked, not meaning to insinuate that he was a circus child but academic intelligent wise.

"You ARE worthy going there Dick. You have an amazing mind, you're a good person...And I know you'll fly there." Bruce smiled. Dick smiled a bit at that, feeling proud "Come on, we've got a training session to do." Bruce smiled

"Okay!" Dick nodded

* * *

*With Pamela, at Arkham*

Pamela was currently walking through the halls of Arkham and she was heading to Dr Quinzel's room. It was time for her weekly session "Ah Ms Isley, I'll just let Dr Quinzel know you're here." the secretary spoke

"Thank you." Pamela sat down in the provided seats.. She waited happily, smiling

"Thanks Doc...You're great." the currently patient spoke kindly

"By Simon." Harleen spoke, waving gently

"Harleen." Pamela smiled

"Hello Pamela. Please, come in." Harleen smiled "Water?"

"Please." Pamela nodded as Harleen poured two glasses

"How have you been?" Harleen asked

"I've been very well. Bruce and I have become parents." Pamela answered

"I know...The news. And how has that been?" Harleen answered

"Dick has been amazing." She nodded

"That's good to hear. And how is your relationship with Bruce?" Harleen asked professionally

"So... good." Pamela smiled, giggling a bit as she blushed

"Oh...Well. I won't inquire into the details. How are you with your colleagues?" Harleen smiled

"... so and so." She shrugged admittedly

"Any concerns you want to share?" Harleen asked

"I don't think so." She frowned

"Okay." Harleen nodded and handed over the glass of water.

"You okay?" Pamela frowned

"Just...I've been going through some changes myself. That's all." Harleen gave a small smile

"Okay." Pamela smiled

* * *

*With Bruce and Dick*

"That's enough." Bruce nodded, Dick falling over exhausted "How...How long...was that...?" Dick asked

"A little over an hour." Bruce answered "Need to work on your endurance."

"That...That'll come with practice...Right?" Dick asked

"Exactly. I'm proud of you." Bruce smiled. Dick nodded, pulling himself slowly

"Master Bruce, Master Richard. I've prepared you lunch." Alfred spoke

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce nodded

"Thanks Alf!" He smiled. Alfred handed off a plate of sandwiches with various additions to his adoptive son and his own adoptive son. They smiled, eating happily "Hmm...These are great sandwiches Alf. Thank you." Dick smiled

"Thank you Master Richard." He nodded with a smile

"Just asking...What time is it?" Dick asked

"It's twenty past twelve Master Richard. No wonder you two are hungry." Alfred chuckled and left to continue the housework

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce nodded

* * *

*With Barbara*

Barbra was currently back at school, true the long night had taken her toll on her but she had more than enough energy to get through her lessons. But right now, she was in the middle of lunch. She was at Gotham Academy, going over her homework "Hmm...247." Barbara wrote down her maths homework answer and corrected it. Knowing the teacher, she'd probably be reprimanded if she got ANY wrong. Luckily she was amazing at technology and computers

Barbara hummed as she read, thinking of other things she could make 'Possibly...the pouches. And maybe a thinker padded costume. Added protection, defenses.' She pondered in her mind, carefully trying not to make notes of it in her school books.

She would stop that fire guy tonight!

* * *

*Time Skip*

Both Batman and Batgirl where running around but they weren't together; Batman was following a lead on this arsonist, while Batgirl was following the Bat. Bruce didn't notice her as of right now but soon he had stopped right by where he thought the next target was: a large apartment complex. He frowned

Now to wait

This was the worst part...Waiting for the culprit to appear and prevent the event from happening but at the same time it was the most necessary

Batgirl kept to the shadows just behind him, so she was within range to get the arsonist. She was gonna help

That was when the sound of a rocket or what sounded like a rocket approached the apartments. It was a jetpack wearing black suited man with what appeared to be metal wings, holding a large pistol like device. "Burn...Gotham will BURN!" the man spoke through a mask, as he gave off a couple of spouts of flame to get himself excited. And finally he aimed at the apartment, to burn it to cinders.

"There he is." Batman growled

"Stop this: Batman. Watch Gotham BURN!" the arsonist cheered to the air, unaware that Batman was right behind him.

Batman threw Batarangs at the pipes that seem to connect to a tank and the gun like device "GAH!" He yelled, flames spurting from the pipe "Batman? Here already?!" The arsonist yelled. Batman didn't answer but he rappelled himself into the flying arsonist's stomach ploughing him to the next rooftop. Batgirl frowned and followed quickly yet silently "Argh! Burn Bat!" the arsonist shouted trying to get his flamethrower in Batman's range but the caped crusader had forced it out from the gas-mask wearing villain's hands. Batgirl yelled, kicking him in the face "ARGH!" the arsonist shouted as he fell backwards breaking the spout of the thrower

"What're you doing here? I told you this is dangerous!" Batman shouted gruffly

"But I wouldn't be able to live with myself with monsters like this out there." Barbara frowned

Batman glared at Barbara, but understood that this was just like with Dick...He couldn't change her mind even with his honest warnings about villains like this arsonist "Fine." He sighed

"Got a...bit of tail Batman...? Not surprising..." the arsonist coughed with a jeering voice Batman glared and just threw a Batarang "ARGH! My arm!" the arsonist shouted in pain. Barbara nodded and charged, getting ready "Little bitch!" the arsonist snapped trying to fight her, even with a handicap.

"The name is: Batgirl!" Barbara answered kicking and punching the fire wielding villain. She was dodging the attacks easily, as if dancing around his lazy attacks and with a final kick to his sides Barbara pinned the arsonist to the floor. "Now...What do we call you?" she panted

"Fire...Firefly..." the villain answered

"Good. We'll let the police know." She nodded, punching him in the face

"You did well." Batman spoke "Lucky...But you did well." He answered

"Thank you." She smiled

"But you need training." He spoke "And...I'll be the one to train you."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly, her eyes widening in joy

"Yes. But you do what I say, as I say it. I'll show you where we'll train and how long for." Batman answered

"Yes sir!" She nodded nervously

"Let's get him to the police." Batman finished

* * *

*At Wayne Manor*

Dick was waiting up late for either Pamela or Bruce to get home "Master Richard; you're still up?" Alfred asked

"Yes I am." he nodded, yawning

"If you keep waiting up for them, you won't grow or do well in your school work." Alfred spoke kindly

"... I want to make sure they're safe." Dick whispered in fear

"Oh my boy..." Alfred hugged him "I worry for them as well."

That was when the front door opened and closed. "Alfred, I'm sorry I was late. I lost track of time." Pamela's voice spoke. Alfred released Dick from the hug, the young boy now racing towards his adoptive mother, hugging her "Oh... hello Dick." She smiled, hugging him

"I was worried..." Dick sniffed

She smiled and hugged him happily "I'm sorry Dick...I'll call if I'm late from now on. Okay?" Pamela reassured her son.

"Okay." He nodded

"Now...Head on up to bed. I'm sure Alfred has already told you to do so." Pamela kissed Dick's forehead

"Okay." He nodded again with a nervous smile

"Come along Master Richard." Alfred spoke kindly

"Okay Alfred." he nodded, following

Pamela smiled, then gave a heavy sigh; true she had worked long today, but she wanted to come home at a reasonable time...And right now, she just wanted to go to sleep. She had spent the entire day studying herself and Victor's biology and it was EXTREMELY exhausting. Their biology had been altered down to such a degree, the technology to help recompense it might not be able to be made within the next 50 years or so but she was currently just trying to understand them 'Bruce...I promise...I'll work hard for us to have a normal life.' Pamela thought as she wiped her eyes and wanted to head for bed. She couldn't stay awake so she went upstairs

"Ms Pamela?" Alfred asked kindly

"I'm off to bed Alfred...When Bruce comes in...Tell him...*yawn*..." Pamela yawned

"I shall tell him you are asleep." Alfred nodded

"Good night Alfred." She hugged their butler and headed off to bed.

"Good night." He smiled, waving after her

* * *

*With Batman*

"Looks like I have to thank you Batman...AND Batgirl." Jim Gordon spoke as he stood by the Bat-Signal.

"I've taken bee on as an apprentice. She needs guidance or she could die." Batman explained with a frown

"Well...That's good you're taking care of this new blood. Just make sure she's in the right and safe." Jim asked

"I will." He nodded

"Until the next time Batman." Gordon answered

"Why'd you call us?" Batgirl asked, pointing to the lit BatSignal

"Two reasons...One: keep your ears out for this giant croc. It's been sighted around the harbour. And Two: thank you...for helping put this arsonist "Firefly" away." Jim answered

"Will do." Batgirl nodded

"Until later Commissioner." Batman spoke as he and Batgirl "flew" into the darkness.

Well the Commissioner was taking a drag of his cigarette, his back turned on the two and when he turned back around he saw they were gone "Every time... But now it's time for two." Jim commented

* * *

*with the Bat's*

"So... now what?" Barbara asked

"Now: we head home. In your case, before your father calls and realizes you aren't there." Batman answered

"How do I get in contact with you?" She asked

"This." Batman handed her a bat shaped communicator. It seemed to be the same shape as a walkie talkie but with a screen at the top and surrounded by a bat symbol.

"... really?" She asked, gesturing to the communicator being a bat shape "Did you REALLY need to do that?" But she was only talking to the air, he was gone. "...Now I know how dad feels." She deadpanned

* * *

*time skip- with Bruce*

Bruce was now back in the Batcave, removing his armour and returning into his civilian clothes...which he had to change again for bed. He smiled in tiredness, tonight was a good night "Pamela and Dick should be asleep...I better be quiet." He thought. Once he was in his sleep wear he walked through the Manor as silently as possible, checking in on Dick's room as he neared his and Pamela's. He saw his son sleeping happily under his quilt. He closed the door and headed over to Pamela. As he entered his bedroom he saw Pamela asleep happily, naked like always and hugging the pillow 'Guess today had a drain on her as well.' He thought with a drowsy sigh. He got in behind her, spooning her, and hugged her close

"Bruce..." Pamela mumbled happily feeling the warmth of her lover but thought it was just a vivid dream.

"I'm here." He smiled as he drifted to sleep "I'm here."


	10. School Time

**Mighty TAB X:** Bruce? Obsessed with Bats? Neeeeeeeever.

And yes, saw it in the cinema the week before I saw Logan... I missed watching the Power Ranger's Movie because I wanted to see Logan and Lego Batman. And if you know me, I was annoyed that I could not support that film while it was in the cinema. But yeah, Lego Batman. Best Batman movie ever.

 **chimera629** : Yeah, Bruce wasn't at 100% there.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **chimera629** : Err...We're trying to do things a bit different.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Just be glad we didn't take any inspiration from Joel Schumacher. And I haven't seen the Lego Batman film.

 **To the reviewers** : Thanks very much for reviewing

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Yo everyone! Here is this weeks chapter! Hope you enjoy it, we worked hard on it!

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 10: School Time  
**

* * *

Dick frowned, punching the training dummy faster. He thought that he was getting slower as the days went on, but he was only psychologically thinking that. In fact: he was getting faster. "Dick, time to get ready for school!" Bruce called

"Okay...Coming." Dick responded as he quickly towelled himself off and put his new uniform jacket on. His attire consisted of muted grey trousers, a white long sleeved button shirt, a tie with the official school colours and lastly a black jacket embroidered with the Academy's crest on the left breast. He ran up from the cave, smiling as he met up with his adopted father at the front door "Well...How do I look?" Dick asked in a bit of a pant

"A bit of a mess. But...I looked worse on my first day." Bruce chuckled

"Let's get you to school Young Master Richard." Alfred smiled

"Okay Alfred." Dick nodded flattening his hair as they walked to the car

"Be good Richard." Bruce waved

"I promise to try." Dick answered as they went. Alfred opened the door to the limo, letting Dick get in, before he closed the door and got in the driver's seat. Dick gave one last wave before they headed off. Bruce responded with a justified proud smile and waved back

"Have you everything Master Richard? Books, stationary?" Alfred asked as they drove off

"Yes Alfred." He sighed with a smile

"Excellent." Alfred nodded and continued down the route to Gotham Academy. Dick smiled, chuckling softly as they arrived to the prestigious Academy, Alfred slowed the car to a stop and turned to Dick. "I will return at 3 pm Master Richard."

"Thank you Alfred." He nodded with a smile. Alfred left the car to open Dick's side door and saw him off to the front of the gate "Thank you Alfred." he smiled again and repeating himself, hugging him

"Not a problem Master Richard. Now move along. You don't want to be late for your first day." Alfred responded in kind

"Okay!" Dick nodded with a smile before running off

"Such a fine young lad." Alfred smiled kindly before he got into the car and drove off. He hummed happily as he drove through Gotham, smiling

* * *

*with Harleen*

Harleen was currently getting ready to go to work, tidying her hair into a librarian's bun, donning her glasses and her clean white Arkham administrative jacket over her red shirt and black skirt but as she looked in the mirror, seeing herself like she did everyday... she felt wrong. Something was wrong. She reached up and undid her hair, letting it flow down freely. She then added different make up. A darker red lipstick, more blush and darker eyeliner. Not enough to draw attention or to look slutty but she brought out her 'natural beauty' more. She then dropped her glasses, smiling at herself in the mirror as she undid her shirt by one button "I...I look GOOD..." She smiled placing her left hand on her hip, and she WAS looking good...

She grinned and grabbed her purse. She was supposed to meet up with Bruce for coffee and then he'd drive her to work, Bruce having quickly became one of if not her best friend. As she got into her car she wondered how he'd react when he saw her. 'This is going to be one SALACIOUS day.' She was all but skipping to the coffee shop, giggling

* * *

*With Bruce*

Bruce was currently in the coffee shop waiting patiently for his friendly meeting with Harleen. He already ordered their cups of coffee's and was currently reading the newspaper; the headline read "Batman and Batgirl! Start of a partnership?" While it was mostly okay he was annoyed it was implying he was in a relationship with a girl who was clearly not legal yet. That was when he overheard the cafe door open and close, with some of the cafe stop talking. He turned around and noticed Harleen dressed as she was and he blinked, staring at her in amazement

"Hello Bruce. How're you?" Harleen asked as she slid into the seat opposite him with a smile

"F... fine." He nodded with a nervous smile, noting how she looked different and her different personality getting a weird feeling about what might be happening to her "You look...Different." He added

"Is different bad? I'm just trying a new look." Harleen answered honestly with no sexual meaning behind it...although the rest of the cafe was staring at her.

"No... no... you're okay." He nodded, gulping

"Thank you." Harleen smiled "Oh you've already ordered. Sorry if I had to make you wait."

"No I just had good traffic, got here early." He smiled

"Oh okay. How have things been?" Harleen asked

"Amazing thanks to Pamela and Richard." He nodded with a smile

"I'm glad that you three have that." Harleen smiled

"Enough about me, how have you been?" Bruce asked

"Amazing." she giggled

"That's good to hear." Bruce nodded, taking a drink of his coffee.

"How is that... I think you said his name is Jack? You know, your boyfriend?" Bruce asked

"Yeah..." Harleen blushed happily and acted a bit cute

"How is he? And your relationship?" Bruce asked

"It's...It's well. I think...we're still in the lovey dovey stage at this point but...It's going well." Harleen smiled

"Any ideas about when I can meet him?" Bruce asked. He knew who 'Jack' was. The files may not give much information but he knew 'Jack White' was one of the Joker's favourite alias' plus the files DID say the Joker corrupted her

"Oh uh...he's...he's kinda away on business at the minute." Harleen answered

"Funny that always seems to be the case." Bruce shrugged, taking a sip

"He's a hard worker." Harleen answered "That and he works nights..." Bruce just nodded and Harleen felt herself getting mad at the implications "Are you suggesting I'm lying?!" she snarled

"No. But he always seems to be away on business. You sure he isn't manipulating and/or taking advantage of you?" Bruce asked in worry

"I...No! No he isn't!" Harleen defended herself and "Jack" "He won't!" she snapped, glaring

"Harleen, I'm only looking out for you." Bruce frowned

"... drive me to work." she frowned

"Harle…." He started but she interrupted him

"Drive me to work!" she snapped before she stormed out of the shop

Bruce sighed heavily and covered his eyes, he knew Joker had gotten his claws into her...How was he going to help her now? He thought he had helped her and found a casual friend in the process. Had he found a friend just to lose them? 'Damn it...' He thought in anger

* * *

*With Pamela*

"Damn it!" Pamela yelled, throwing her notes on the table

"D-Dr Isley?" One of the scientists backed up in worry from seeing their colleague throw her notes around. In reply she just screamed, pulling her hair lightly "Is...Is there anything we can do to help?" another scientist asked

"N... no." She muttered

"O...Okay..." the first scientist answered

Pamela sighed, walking out of the lab "Damn it." They heard her hiss under her breath

"What...what caused that outburst?" the second scientist asked in worry

"Have you ever had an outburst like that when your experiments fail?" the first asked

"Ah...Good point." the second responded

"And have you seen her experiment? You know... making her lips NOT poisonous so she can kiss her boyfriend WITHOUT killing him." The first added

"She must love him very much." the second sighed respectfully

Pamela was currently storming into the lady's bathroom with a saddened cry. Her fellow scientists where right about her not liking that she couldn't kiss Bruce without killing him but that wasn't the point of her latest experiment.

No.

It... was impossible for her to have a child

Her new physiology was so mutated that her natural immunity had skyrocketed making her infertile. Her altered DNA was also structured in a way that made reproduction impossible. She could make love...but she could have a child of her own...It was breaking her heart. She did love Dick but her own child, raising her's and Bruce's child. It was something she wanted... and could never do 'Please...Please let me have a child...I love Dick like my own flesh and blood...But I want my own child.' She cried against the mirror

She knew she can't though. And that was the worst part of all.

* * *

*At Gotham High*

Dick was currently working through his final English lesson sentence before lunch and he was working on proper grammar "Done." He sighed as he finished seconds before the bell rang

"Thank you class. Please leave your books here for marking. You shall receive them tomorrow." the teacher spoke

Dick packed his books, humming as he worked. Dick was given a school map to help him look around the school and know which rooms he had to go for the next class. So now he had to get to the cafeteria "Whoa...Big kitchens..." Dick gasped seeing the lines to get their lunch. But he had a packed lunch Alfred made him.

"Yo Wayne Jr." An older female voice grinned

"Huh? Oh...Me?" Dick asked as he turned around to see who called him and it was Barbara "Oh Barbara, I didn't know you went here." Dick gulped

"Scholarship." She nodded

"Oh wow, congratulations." Dick smiled lightly

"Want to sit with me?" She smiled

"Sure! I-I mean *ahem* sure." Dick answered

Barbara laughed and walked to a table near the back where a girl a bit older than Dick sat, the girl having blonde hair and green eyes "Heya Babs...Who's the kid?" the girl asked

"This is Dick Grayson. Dick, this is Betty Kane." Barbara introduced

"Nice to meet you Betty." Dick smiled getting into a seat.

"Hi Richard." She grinned "So, new to the campus? How're you finding it?" Betty asked

"It seems cool." He shrugged

"Yeah...It is. I'm surprised you're not more intimidated by it. Most new kids are." Betty commented

"Wayne Manor is bigger." Dick shrugged

"You're kidding right? ...You're not kidding...I owe you a book." Betty spoke to Barbara. Barbara nodded with a smile

"You wagered on me?" Dick asked

"Not in the sense that I'd lose. But just a friendly one." Barbara answered. Betty nodded with a chuckle "Oh and I think something by Dan Brown." Barbara added to Betty

"What?" Dick asked

"He's an author. It's the book Betty owes me as per our bet." Barbara smiled. Betty huffed at that, crossing her arms "Come on Betty...We made the bet and I won. Don't be a sore loser." Barbara answered

"Fine." She huffed, pulling a book out of her bag

It was the latest Dan Brown novel, rife with mystery and deception. "Thank you." Barbara smiled. Betty just grumbled a bit, otherwise staying silent "You can borrow it if you want." Barbara answered

"Already read it. It was expensive." She muttered

"Okay then." Barbara nodded

"So what're you doing after lunch?" Dick asked as he got out his own lunch

"Going over our homework and then going to class." Barbara shrugged

"Okay...What about you Betty?" Dick asked taking a bite from his sandwich

"I'm gonna research Batman for my article in the school paper." Betty smiled

Dick gulped carefully as he heard the word "Batman". "Really? Is he someone you are interested in?" he asked innocently

"He's awesome! As I said, I'm part of the school paper!" Betty smiled

"Oh...I thought you were just handing in suggestions. Sorry." Dick answered

"No problem...So, what is it that you're into Dick?" Betty smiled

"... I was a gymnast." He blushed "I was part of the circus."

"You were an acrobat?" Betty asked becoming intrigued by this, her journalist brain now kicked in

"Yea. I was part of the Flying Grayson's of Haley's Circus." He nodded

"The Flying...YOU'RE...Oh. My. GOSH!" Betty almost screamed arousing everyone's suspicion " I'm so sorry about your parents...but...ADOPTED by Bruce Wayne! What's it like?" She asked now in full investigative mode

"It's... okay." He mumbled

"Tone it back Betty. Dick's not an informant." Barbara rolled her eyes at her friend

Betty pouted and nodded "Listen, you should join the acrobatics' club. You'd soar through it." Betty commented

"Yea, you should." Barbara added

"Huh...I...I honestly didn't know there was a acrobatics club." Dick answered

"The academy has a TONNE of extracurricular clubs. It helps with a CV." Betty smiled

"Is that why you're on the paper?" Dick asked

"Partly. But mostly because I'm a news hound." Betty smiled

"AKA a gossip queen." Barbara teased

"Only if it's not hurtful." Betty pouted. Barbara chuckled, smiling

Dick smiled at that, feeling like he made friends

* * *

*With Bruce*

Bruce sighed as he sat in front of the BatComputer. He was close to finding the Falconine's... and he was scared for Harleen. If Joker had his hands in Harleen this much, it was only a matter of time until he transformed her into...Harleen's alter ego.

Harley Quinn.

He looked up at Harleen's profile and saw the picture of Harley Quinn. "Harley's" face was covered in white face-paint and a black domino mask. Her head was covered in a dangling bell head-dress, her neck had a white ruffle, her body was in a black and red quad-section costume with opposite coloured diamonds on all four of her limbs and finally red and black shoes

He frowned in anger at the sight. She did look beautiful but she was a mad. A killer. She... almost looked like the Joker. He had to save her before she did something dangerous. Joker was dangerous on his own...but with Harleen on his side as "Harley" he'd just use and abuse her. She has been inflicted with hybristophilia or Bonnie and Clyde Syndrome

He didn't want to see her die

The files gave next to no real information "Damn it all..." Bruce sighed heavily, it looks like he'd have to play it down to the wire.

He was scared and it was a feeling that he knew all too well...His fear of bats...and the fear of losing someone else.

He growled, slamming his fist on his computer console in anger. Soon the phone rang, it was coming from Wayne Enterprises "Yes?" He asked, answering

 _"Hi...Hi Bruce..."_ A crying Pamela answered through the other side of the phone

"Pamela?! What's wrong?!" He gasped, forgetting about everything else

 _"I...I just...I just needed to talk to you..."_ Pamela cried

"Pamela where are you?" Bruce asked in a panic

 _"The...The employee's lounge...I just...I just needed to be alone..."_ She answered

"I'm coming over." Bruce spoke immediately. He hung up and began to quickly undress out of his suit, putting smarter cloths on to look presentable. He took one of his fastest cars and drove all the way to Wayne Enterprise to find Pamela. He was her sitting on a coach, hugging herself. She was still chastising herself, she wanted a family with Bruce and Dick...A little baby sibling for Dick to have, Bruce's child...THEIR child... "Pamela?" he asked, walking over

"B-Bruce..." Pamela looked up at him with red eyes

"Pamela, what's wrong?" he asked leaning down to her eye level and dried her tears away. She just hugged him tightly, crying "Oh Pam..." Bruce hugged back softly

"I... can't do it." She cried "I can't have your child." Bruce understood fully now, she wanted to be a mother to his child. Being mother to Dick was great...But the feeling of holding your own flesh and blood...There was no other sort of feeling. He sighed, kissing over her cheek gently "I'm so sorry Bruce..." Pamela cried

"It is not your fault." he smiled

"But...But it feels like it..." Pamela sniffed, her tear ducts ran dry. Bruce sighed and kissed her quickly before kissing her deeply and lovingly "Hmm? H-Hmm..." Pamela warmed to the kisses that her lover held her too. Bruce wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Pamela stopped her crying as Bruce held her tighter, she removed he lips from his and smiled lightly as she knew...she'd always have a family with Bruce, no matter what.

* * *

*time skip, with Dick*

Dick was currently going back to the front of the school, Alfred was there but he wanted to go and see the acrobatics club; he was curious about it and he was wondering how his adoptive family would respond "Hello Master Richard." Alfred smiled as he pulled up in the car

"Hey Alfred." Dick answered

"Did you enjoy your first day?" The butler asked

"Yeah...Alfred...I was told that there was an acrobatics club here. And...I'm kinda intrigued." Dick answered

"Very well. Go ahead, I'll just wait here." Alfred smiled

"Thanks Alfred. I might be a while." Dick answered and went back inside to find the Gymnasium.

"That boy." He smiled

Dick looked at his school map and noticed that the gym was on the opposite side of the school, but it would only take a couple of minutes to get there if he upped his pace. Or he could...

He grinned. He ran, jumping over things in his way and rolling as he landed. His stride was that of a parkour runner, adding to his already trained acrobatic skill. He was there in less than a full minute "Ha-ha. Made it." Dick smiled as he went inside the gymnasium and noticed all the acrobatics equipment and the fifteen or so students participating.

"... Wow." She muttered. Most of the class was comprised of at least 2:1 girls to boys.

"Okay listen up: running start followed to a front flip then a stop." the teacher spoke. The teacher herself was a red haired woman wearing a full acrobatics uniform used for future demonstrations and lessons but they stopped, everyone noticing Dick

"Um...Hi. I'm...I'm here about the acrobatics club?" Dick spoke after clearing his throat.

"Ah, hello." The teacher smiled

"I'm...Dick Grayson." Dick spoke

"Nice to meet you Dick I'm Ms Lyra. We were just finishing our warm ups and starting into our first routines." the teacher answered

"I've already done them." He smiled. The class didn't believe him and started to laugh.

"Oh really...let me see a demonstration." Ms Lyra asked "Can you do a run/forward flip/stop?"

Dick rolled his eyes and not only did that bit did it backwards with his eyes closed and for a bit of flair his backwards flip was a corkscrew 360.

The class. Was stunned.

"I am from the circus!" He smiled

"...You're a circus acrobat?" most of the class asked in contempt as they had been training for the past few months

"The Flying...The "Haley's Circus" Flying Grayson's?" Ms Lyra asked

"Yeah...So...Was that okay?" Dick asked with a small amount of pride but mostly hope

"You are on the Gotham Academy Gymnastics team! Right now!" She grinned "We will we should next week for our next meeting. Until then, as long as you have your uniform, you can practise here any day after school." The teacher informed

"Thank you Ms Lyra." Dick nodded understanding what his teacher said

"Very well." He nodded with a smile

"I um...I better head home. See you next week." Dick answered "Bye." He waved before he ran away

The class went to the door and saw him just parkour over the janitor's cart and raced to the outer door "... he's good." A girl muttered

* * *

*Time Skip*

Dick was currently back home and working on his homework, excited for joining the acrobatics club and he couldn't wait to tell his adoptive parents. Bruce and Pamela were still at Wayne Enterprise, she had calmed down and felt much better with Bruce being there "Better?" Bruce smiled

Pamela sniffed and nodded "Better...Thank you Bruce."

"Richard should be home by now. Ready?" He smiled lightly

"Yeah...Yeah I think so." Pamela nodded

"Mr Wayne, Miss Isley." Lucious said as he walked towards them with a large suitcase

"Hello Lucius." Pamela nodded, acknowledging her lover's right hand man.

"What's that there?" Bruce asked

"I've finished your... present... for young Mister Grayson." Lucious nodded, passing the case

"Ah, thank you Lucius." Bruce smiled accepting the case

"I wish you a good night." Lucious nodded, shaking his hand "Dr Isley."

"Good night Lucius." Both Bruce and Pamela answered

The two left for Bruce's car with Pamela sending Bruce a few curious looks "What?" Bruce asked

"What's in the case Bruce?" Pamela asked inquisitively

"Simple. It's a gift for Dick." Bruce smiled

"Oh...I hope it's something appropriate." Pamela joked lightly "I promise." She said seriously

* * *

*Back at Wayne Manor*

Dick was currently down in the Bat-Cave continuing his training, in addition to trying out some new parkour moves to help in the acrobatics club "New record!" He grinned as he finished the obstacle course, panting "Five...Five minuet break..." He went over to a bottle of water and drunk from it.

"Hello Richard, good workout?" Bruce smiled as he walked down

"Oh...H-Hi dad...Yeah...Just...I just beat my old record." Dick smiled

"Great. I got a present for you. Which can also be a father-son bonding thing." Bruce nodded as he set the case down on a table

"Really? What is it?" Dick asked

"Open it." Bruce smiled

Dick nodded and opened it, gasping at the contents. It was... basically a batsuit. It was lighter weight and his size, with no cowl to the cape. The suit was also bear with no details

"We have a special spray-paint. We can make it look how you want, as well as adjust the cape. And for the symbol I can make it for you and bond it to the suit." Bruce smiled

"This...is this my...?" Dick asked in amazement, to which Bruce just nodded "THANK YOU!" Dick hugged his adoptive parent

Bruce smiled and hugged him back "Ready to get back to work?"

"Yes Sir!" Dick smiled

Bruce chuckled as he got some face masks and spray-paint


	11. Birth of Harley Quinn

**Mighty TAB X** : Maybe.

 **chimera629** : Well... kinda, sorta. Betty Kane is the cousin of Kate Kane, Batwoman. In cannon she is a Robin fangirl and goes by Flamebird. She is based on the ORIGINAL Batgirl from the silver age, she and Batwoman invented to be clear that Batman and Robin where not gay.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **chimera629** : For the surrogacy comment, it's kinda complicated. Betty Kane is a nod to the original Batwoman

 **To everyone who reviewed** : Thanks

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Hey everyone, here is another new chapter. Stuff starts getting a bit dark here, even if this one is a bit short

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 11: Birth of Harley Quinn  
**

* * *

Harleen was basically dancing as she arrived home from work, giddy. She was flowing with happiness since she had been seeing her "boyfriend". Her Puddin'. She giggled happily before she came to a stop and felt a spontaneous urge...

"I'm gonna go clubbing!" She said aloud, her Brooklyn Accent much much deeper and ditsier as she began to strip. She threw on some random clothes on: a red shirt under a black jacket, red and black jeans and sneaker shoes. But looking at herself in the mirror, at her normal look, she frowned and got naked "Why do I wear this boring crap?" She asked aloud, getting dressed in more revealing cloths. She put on some black fishnets, some black and red booty shorts, some sneakers and a tight red and black shirt "There! Hellooooo sexy!" She grinned at herself in the mirror before she put her make-up on

The make-up didn't make her look heavily made up, but what it did was emphasise her already natural beauty. Some black eye makeup, luscious red lipstick and black eyeliner. She grinned happily at herself, licking her lips before heading out "Watch out Gotham...Harleen Quinzel's on the beat." She smiled locking her front door behind her. She grinned as she walked through the town, looking for a bar 'Now then...Let's see what this town has for a good night out.' Harleen thought. She soon arrived at a bar, grinning. Inside it was mostly filled with young adult to adult aged goers with cocktails and beer in their hands listening to modern music "Sweet!" She grinned, walking through the club

Through the dancers, some of them boys most of them girls, Harleen waded through to the bar. She grinned as she reached the bar, noticing how a lot of people were staring at her 'Keep staring boys and girls...But I'm taken.' She teased pretending to be someone she wasn't. She sat at the bar, calling a shot glass

"Here you go." the bartender spoke putting the glass down

Harley grinned, downing it easily "Another!" She cheered

"Don't have to worry about that..." the bartender answered as he lined up another five.

"Huh?" Harleen asked to which the bartender pointed to five different people at the end of the bar. Her eyes widened before she grinned, taking shot after shot

"Take it easy. These may be small, but they've got a heck of a alcohol level." the bartender answered

"Don't worry! I can handle my drink! AND I ate a lot!" She grinned, downing another

"I hope you ate enough..." the bartender whispered as he lined up another 10.

Harley grinned and out the glasses on a tray and walked towards the guys who gave her drinks. The guys were straightening their collars and shirts out hoping to get Harleen's attention, thinking each are getting lucky tonight "My my, hello." She smirked

"Hello Sweet Thang..." the boys spoke almost collectively

'... and now I'm pissed.' She thought before she grinned, thinking like her 'Mistah J' and coming up with a 'joke' "Well... how about you drink with me?" Harley grinned, blinking 'flirtatiously'

"Alright." the boys smiled

The night went on, and soon the guys where drunk "So... how about we go out to the alley and I show you a good time?" Harley asked them. They all slurred happily and swayed following Harleen who was manipulating them with a seductive smile. They didn't notice she brought the tray with her, shot glasses all over the tray. They were a mix of empty, full and half full glasses. Once they entered the alley, the door locked behind them... she grabbed a glass and slammed it into a man's head, shattering the glass and knocking him out. She broke another glass and using it as a nice, slashing with it and cutting another man's throat as she began to laugh madly. Then using the tray, she smashed it into the third's face shattering the rest of the glasses. She smashed the tray into a fourth man's face, smashing into the back of the back of the fifth man's neck

… And during the entire attack... she was laughing insanely

She had started down the path of "Mr J" ...No...This was the start of Harley Quinn!

She began to walk towards her house, laughing crazily. Mr J didn't deserve to be locked up! She had to save him! Her hands stained with both glass and blood from the fight...she had never felt so powerful before...So ALIVE! She wanted this to continue. She saw a costume whole and saw her face in the mirror where the head of a person would be. The costume she was seeing herself in? A red and black jester outfit

"Ooh..." Harleen smiled madly, thinking of how to get the outfit... she grabbed a stone and smashed the window. The alarm rang out, but she grabbed the outfit and some other pieces before running out of there. She laughed as she arrived home, all but falling on her knees "W-Wow...That...that was...FUCKING AWESOME!" She smiled holding her thieved goods close. She looked down at her cloths and grinned, knowing she had to get dressed and save Mr J!

* * *

*Inside Arkham Asylum*

The Joker was currently lying on his bed, waiting...He had been planning this, he could wait a little longer... But then... explosions went off. The Arkham staff shouted and screamed as they had been taken unaware of a jailbreak! "Finally..." Joker grinned widely. He stayed there for a few more minutes until the doors to his cell was shattered

"Knock, knock Pud'n. Say hello to your new and improved Harley Quinn!" A thick Brooklyn accented woman spoke through the cloud of debris

It was Harley, just like on the BatComputer!

Joker began to laugh...first as a chuckle, then a normal level laugh...then into a louder laugh...Then the halls of Arkham were now filled with the sounds of Joker's laugh, reverberating all the way to the outside where the two raced outside. The world did not know what terror had been unleashed

* * *

*time skip, with Bruce*

"No." Bruce whispered in shock as he stood in front of the TV

Vicki Vale was currently reporting outside of Arkham, where the orderlies were trying to return the patients. "It is chaos here at Arkham Asylum, an asylum break from a single person a "red and black clown" came out with notorious criminal "The Joker" and made an escape while the Asylum was under duress."

"No... Harley... why?" He sighed sadly

"Bruce...What is it?" Pamela yawned tiredly

"Harleen... she is working with Joker. She broke him out of Arkham." Bruce sighed

"Wh-What? Sorry...I must've misheard you...Did you just say "Harleen is working with The Joker and broke him out of Arkham"?" Pamela woke up almost fully. Bruce just nodded sadly "But...But why? How could this happen?" She asked

"Joker...He got inside her head." Bruce answered with a "theory"

"Pour Harley." She whispered

"If we don't stop them...Joker will kill her." Bruce spoke

""We"? Bruce, who's "we"? You're not bringing Dick are you?" Pamela asked

"Did you forget you have a hero identity as well?" Bruce teased "But no. I was talking about Batgirl."

"Oh...okay...Sorry it's just...I don't want to leave Dick on his own JUST yet...And I honestly almost forgot that I have a secret identity as well..." Pamela blushed. Bruce smiled sadly, hugging her and kissing her cheek gently "If you do have to fight her...just be gentle." Pamela asked as she liked Harleen as a friend and confidant.

"Of course I will." Bruce nodded with a smile

"Beat Joker up twice as much though..." Pamela answered

"Definitely." Bruce nodded seriously, darkly. Bruce activated his bat-phone signalling Barbara, they had a job to do.

* * *

*With Barbara*

Barbara was studying for her next test when the communicator went off "Oh boy!" She thought as she muffled the noise of the communicator. "I'm needed!" She grinned, answering the phone "What is it Batman?" Barbara asked

 _"I need your help. We have to stop Joker and his new... "Apprentice"."_ Bruce spoke on the other side in his Caped Crusader voice

"That Jester girl? Sure! Where should I meet up with you?" She asked, nodding

 _"Gotham Clocktower Roof."_ Batman answered

"I'll be there!" Barbara answered

 _"I know you will."_ Batman nodded, hanging up. Barbara smiled and screamed happily internally as she leaped to her costume and got suited up. Her dad was currently out on work, so she had a good chance

This was gonna be awesome!

* * *

*With Harley and Joker*

Joker and Harley were currently causing chaos around the lower part of Gotham. Harley was having a blast causing destruction and being who she wasn't. Joker was laughing as he was free and he had a new pawn under his thumb. They soon arrived at one of Joker's hideouts for a break, however "That...That was AWESOME!" Harley laughed as she rocked back and forth in a chair

"That it WAS my little Harley." Joker grinned, laughing

"I can't believe I've been a "good little angel" for so long! That was LIBERATING!" Harley stopped rocking and felt the adrenaline pump through her system. She laughed happily, spinning around, before she tripped and landed in Joker's lap "Hmm..." she smiled happily almost purring in his lap

"Yea yea, get off Harley." He rolled his eyes

"M-Mistah J?" Harley asked "Okay..." She got off nervously, rubbing her arms. She felt nervous and after so much fun she... she felt like they should be making love "M-Mistah J...?" Harley blushed underneath her costumed face and looked at the Clown Prince of Crime.

"What?" He asked, looking at a map of the town

"Is...I mean...Can we...Can we cuddle?" Harley asked for a small level of physical contact so they could escalate it.

"Why?" He frowned

"Um...Just...Just as a celebration?" Harley blushed

"Whatever." He shrugged

"Yay!" Harley went over to hug him around his waist.

* * *

*With Batgirl*

"Where is he? he said "Gotham Clock-Tower"..." Batgirl whispered to herself

"Here." He said from behind them

"Gah! Jeez, you're gonna give me a heart attack." Batgirl panted "How long were you here?"

"Long enough." Batman answered. Batgirl huffed at that, frowning "But you came here quickly; that's something." He commented

"Thanks Boss man." She smiled weakly

"Inside." Batman spoke as he dropped down a hidden hole in the roof of the Clock-Tower.

"Holy smokes! That's cool!" Batgirl followed. They arrived in a small high-tech lab and Barbara fell in love "I'm in heaven..." Barbara gasped

"I'm glad you like it. Because this will be your base of operations." Batman answered

"This... is mine?" She asked in amazement

"Yes. I know about your keen mind and impressive intellect, working on the public library computers or your home computer won't cut it or have secured privacy." Batman answered

"Thank you!" She cheered, hugging him tightly

Batman didn't respond, he wanted to pat her head and/or hug her back...but it wouldn't help his image as the "dark, broody, serious, Dark Knight of vengeance". But he did smile lightly.

Barbara soon broke the hug and looked around in amazement. Inside was a standing computer pedestal with a MASSIVE holographic computer screen, there were several books on ciphers and codes, Gotham City maps, detailed sections of the city. She grinned, walking over and typing on the screen "Wow...it's like I'm connected to the entire city..." She smiled as she saw the entire networking for the city: GCPD, unbridled internet connection...It was fast, giant in data containment and impressive "This is amazing!"

"For your first assignment: tracking down The Joker." Batman spoke

"The Joker?!" She asked in shock

"I told you that over the Bat-phone." Batman answered "Look at the evidence, and then we'll find them." She nodded nervously, getting to work 'Hold on Harleen...' Bruce thought

* * *

*With Pamela*

Pamela sighed as she went downstairs to see Dick spraying his suit "Enjoying your arts and crafts young man?" Pamela asked with a small smile

"Hey Mom! I'm doing okay!" He smiled

"What colours are you using?" She asked

"I... I'm painting it green first." He smiled at her "I don't know what my hero identity will he but my family's colours in the circus where red and green and... well...they fit you to Mom."

"Oh...That...That's a wonderful coincidence...Isn't it?" Pamela smiled honestly not knowing that.

"Yes it is." Dick smiled

"Well...I'm sure you'll soar through the skies in that outfit Dick." Pamela hugged him

"... like dad?" He smiled lightly

"Yes...Like your dad." Pamela chuckled

Dick nodded with a smile, trying to think of a... well... theme for his suit

"Bats are dad's thing...Mum's are plants...What can **I** have?" Dick wracked his brain trying to think of something. But all things came back to the circus...and the poster he and his parents were on. A poster which had a LOT of birds on it "Birds...? Hang on!" he went over and tried to find the poster he was given before coming to live with Bruce and Pamela

Pamela rose an eyebrow and followed him. Dick ran to his room and remembered: he had the poster framed! And it was hanging on his wall. Pamela followed him in, seeing him staring at the poster. He was transfixed on the birds...And then she noticed it, the one bird that appeared more than the others...

"Robin..." Dick smiled

"Robin?" Pamela asked

"Robin." Dick nodded "That'll be my alter ego."

"Why Robin?" She asked with a smile

"Cause...it was our old bird." Dick put his hand on the framed poster, remembering his old life in the circus

"That sounds nice." Pamela smiled

"I better finish my costume then." He smiled

"Go on then." Pamela nodded as he went off to put the last touches on his costume. Pamela sighed and smiled happily, she then looked at the framed poster and her smile turned slightly serious "I promise to look after him."


	12. Chemical Chaos

**pedrofaria339** : Actually most incarnations of the Oracle base are like that.

 **chimera629** : Harley knew about that because she was his psychiatrist, it is why she has gone a bit mad. And yes the Oracle computer is as high tech as the BatComputer, and is connected to it. However Bruce has locked off a lot of functions and such

 **acw28:** Who says that Harley can't go back?

 **Benkei Atsumori** : Bruce does not know EVERYTHING about his future enemies. As I have mentioned in the past- a lot of information is locked until it becomes needed, he is given just enough information but not ALL the info because the more history changes the less useful that information will be because of the Butterfly effect.

And what could Bruce have done? Yes he saw that Joker was changing Harley but... he is her friend. All he can do is hope that his help would help her from being manipulated. And when he saw her changing.. what could he say? "I know you are the Joker's therapist, information I should not know as I do not work for Arkham and have no legal way of obtaining this knowledge, and he is manipulating you as I know all this because I have information from the future and I am Batman. Huh? I am totally not a crazy stalker. Harley!"

I admit that your idea is interesting but here is the problem there: Bruce was not her friend, just a friend of a client, when she first talked to the Joker. Also the Joker is calm and patient, slowly corrupting her. And the Joker has NEVER been obsessed with Harley except with bad comics and things.

And again the Joker is smart, he knows he needs too indulge her a bit. And yes Harley is indulging a bit but that is because it is like a drug! She got a hit and went a bit crazy, when she calms down she will realize what she did

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah they are. And it's spelt "brooding", just trying to help.

 **pedrofaria339** : Thank you.

 **acw28** : Maybe, maybe not. Keep reading.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Hey guys, new chapter!

Just so you know Ghost went on Holiday last week so I did not update last week. And I did not upload yesterday because I was VERY busy yesterday and Sunday as I was editing.

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 12: Chemical Chaos  
**

* * *

Joker kept pushing Harley away for now, with the physical contact. He wanted to continue his new plan. But Harley was getting bored, she needed to do something...or to put it another way: she wanted to do some-ONE. "Please Mr J! Let me make you feel good!" She groaned

"... ALRIGHT! FINE!" he snapped angrily, throwing his papers onto the desk

"YAY!" Harley smiled

Joker undid his pants revealing a small five inch white cock with a purple head, pushing Harley to her knees "Suck it." Joker ordered

"S-Sure thing Mistah J." Harley smiled awkwardly as she had never done this before. She took the cock into her mouth and sucked, bobbing her head quickly

'Damn this woman is stupid...But...She DOES know how to suck a dick' Joker thought. He pulled her head back, off his cock, and slapped her face a few times with his cock before slamming it inside again "Hmm! There we go!" Joker's grin grew just slightly, feeling better that he just slapped Harley with his member.

Harley had one eye closed, the cock slap covering one of her eyes and some of her face getting covered by her spit. The slap was degrading and felt hurtful but Mr J wouldn't mean it like that! No way! So she just kept sucking 'That...that was just playing. It had to be. I...I just have to keep doing what I'm told.' Harley thought 'Right...?' But... she was starting to feel doubt from how he was treating her when they where supposed to be intimate 'What...what have I gotten myself into?' She worried

* * *

*With Batman and Batgirl*

"Found them yet?" Batman asked, pacing

"I'm trying..." Barbara answered searching and connecting the dots.

Bruce was getting worried. The longer this took the worse could happen to Harley, the more likely he won't be able to help her "Damn." he hissed under his breath

"Wait...Wait I think I have something. Chester's Jests. It's a rundown joke shop." Barbara spoke finding a location

"... of course." Batman sighed

"I can't believe I missed that." Barbara muttered to herself, feeling a fool for not noticing.

"Not your fault." Batman nodded before he shot a grapple line up "Remember to shut it all down and lock it up." And with that he shot out of the control room

"...That is so cool." Barbara whispered as she shut down and locked up all the room from prying eyes.

Outside the Clock-tower Batman began to triangulate the location of Chester's Jests and found the quickest way there. 'Hold on Harleen. I'm coming.'

* * *

*With Harley and Joker*

The two where once again on a rampage, wrecking the town. They had abandoned Chester's Jests for now, but they were currently racing through The Diamond District, one of the most financially wealthy sections of the city "I hope Brucey isn't here tonight!" Harley hoped aloud, laughing a bit

"Who's Brucey?" Joker asked as they crashed through the doors of a jeweler's store

"Bruce Wayne! He was my Coffee Buddy!" She smiled/cheered "My best friend!"

"Wayne?! You KNEW Wayne?" Joker asked becoming intrigued

"Yea! His girlfriend was one of my patients and he became a pal of mine!" She nodded

"Well, WHY didn't you say so earlier?" Joker asked, stopping from robbing the store

"Huh?" She tilted her head

"If you KNEW Wayne...we wouldn't be HERE! Wayne's a walking money vault!" Joker answered

"How?" She asked in confusion and worry "We aren't gonna hurt him, are we?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no..." Joker answered "Well...only if he doesn't comply."

"O... okay?" She nodded curiously

"Now, come on. We've got some funds to cash in." Joker smiled

"FREEZE! GCPD!" a police officer shouted pointing his gun at the pair.

Joked frowned... and shot them all down quickly. And he LAUGHED! He laughed after gunning them down! He felt nothing!

Harley...she was frightened...She had never seen a person be killed like that...she's never seen people DYING like that! She didn't know that Bruce DID help her. It saved her. It let her keep enough sanity to not be so blinded by love. She had to escape, she was wrong about Joker. She had to get out of there. But... she didn't know how. So she followed him as he left for the Wayne Manor 'Please... someone. Help me.' she thought

* * *

*much later*

Batmam and Batgirl arrived at the abandoned warehouse and found it just that, abandoned. They found Joker's stuff but he wasn't there. Be had already gotten away 'Damn it.' Batman thought

"I-I'm sorry. I thought that-" Batgirl apologized

"You did your best. You found his past location; they might've moved." Batman praised her. Now he had to work out where they were going. He activated his Detective Vision, to scan any and all clues that might've led to their next destination. All he found was some of Joker's Joker Gas in liquid form... which he saw a drop off having fallen onto his boot. The Joker Gas, when in liquid form, was a transparent liquid so it was near impossible to see. But he could see it as clear as day right now "I found a sample of Joker's "Gas"." Batman spoke as he collected it in a test tube.

"How? I can't see anything." Barbara spoke

"Detective Vision. It's a setting in my cowl, I'll upgrade yours soon." Batman answered "Do you see anything at the front?" Bruce asked, testing her detective skills while he collected the sample

Barbara frowned, looking around "Tire tracks...? There's...there's fresh tracks here." Barbara spoke

"What kind?" Bruce smiled

"Looks like a hot-rod like tracks...Like a Cadillac's...They're going...Right. They're going to the main streets." Barbara spoke

"Let's go." Batman nodded

* * *

*With Pamela*

Pamela was currently in the Manor's garden, tending to the plants. She had a smile on her face feeling that Dick was going to do well being Bruce's partner in the field "Wish for help Ms Isley?" Alfred asked as he walked over

"Oh...Alfred. Thank you." Pamela turned around and smiled seeing the kind butler

"Not at all. I see that Master Dick has chosen his moniker. Along with a suitable costume." He spoke

"Yes he has." Pamela smiled, nodding

"I can't help but worry though. Both father and son are on a crusade to protect this city...Against crooks and villains who could easily overpower them." Alfred commented

"He may not be like that Superman in Metropolis with like three hundred powers but Bruce has ONE real super power." Pemela smiled "His sheer force of will. And with any luck Dick will inherit it even if they aren't related by blood."

"Your optimism is refreshing Ms Isley." Alfred smiled "I'll go get us both a drink."

"Thank you." She nodded with a smile... before the mansion was filled with the sound of someone ringing the doorbell

"I wonder who that is? I'll answer it." Alfred spoke as he walked to the door.

Pamela nodded only for her plants to begin whispering to her. They spoke of danger! She frowned in confusion at that "What do you mean? What danger?" Pamela asked

 _"The front door!"_ the plants answered

"Alfred, wait!" Pamela called out, only it was too late. Alfred had opened the door; revealing Joker, grinning like a mad man.

"Hello Jeeves." Joker grinned, pointing a gun at Alfred's head

"Alfred!" Pamela called out distracting Joker just long enough for Alfred to move out the way

"Ooh! Lookie here! Seems that Brucie has a Green Thumb." Joker laughed giving off two quick shots at Pamela and all that happened was a 'bang' flag came out of the gun "BWAH! HA-HA-HA! Gotcha!" Joker laughed

* * *

*with Bruce*

They continued to follow the tracks which ended in The Diamond District, Gotham's largest distribution of rich merchandise. "We're too late...They're gone." Barbara frowned

Bruce nodded... before a blinking went off in his cowl 'Someone's broken into the manor!' Batman thought in shock 'What could only mean... NO!' Bruce was still for a second... and took off running

"B-Batman? Where're you...? Don't talk just run!" Barbara spoke and followed

Batman was racing through Gotham, towards his home 'No no no! Why?! Why would they go THERE?!' He thought in anger "Hold on Pam." He whispered

* * *

*Wayne Manor*

Pamela and Alfred were dodging Joker's bullets, which he had plenty of since he brought along a Tommy Gun! Harley was petrified from seeing this, she didn't want to invade or destroy Bruce's home. And she certainly didn't want to attack her friend Pamela! But then it dawned on her...She, Bruce and Alfred weren't the ONLY ones who were living here! "Richard!" She gasped in fear. She just hoped that Joker didn't hear her, though from the gun fire it was possible he was getting deaf from repeated use. So she ran through the house to try and find him. She was on the third floor when she saw a door burst open and Dick ran out, but backed up when he saw her

"S-Stay back!" Dick spoke

"No, no. Richard...I-I'm not going to hurt you." Harley defended with open hands, showing she had no weapons but seeing the fear on her face... she pulled her hood back, freeing her hair, and whipped the makeup off her face "See? It...It's me...It's Harleen." Harleen answered, trying to calm him down

"W-Why're you here? Why're you doing this?" Dick asked in fright

"I... I made mistake." She said, hugging him as she held back tears "I... thought he loved me. He tricked me... used me... oh... oh god he... I... no."

"Just...Just go. Get out of here. Run from him." Dick spoke trying to help her "Get help."

"I can't... he'll follow me and hurt everyone in his way... this is all my fault." Harley whispered as guilt filled her, realizing how STUPID she had been

"Um...Quick, out the window. Go and get help that way." Dick thought, trying to save her and also get his costume on so he can fight for Pamela and Alfred

"No." She frowned, shaking her head "Look... just... just hide. Somewhere Joker won't look. I... I'll try and get him to leave."

"...I have a place." Dick nodded

"Go! Quickly!" Harleen nodded, pushing him away "Run!"

Dick nodded and headed for his hiding place. Which was actually a quick route to the Batcave.

Out of her sight, Harleen turned her back on Dick and went downstairs, hoping that Joker hadn't hurt Pamela and Alfred. Pamela was afraid to unleash her powers 100% because she didn't want to wreck Bruce's home "Wait...Aren't you that plant girl? Yes...I wondered what happened to you. If I knew you were here I would've bought weed whacker!" Joker laughed

"Okay... fuck you." She frowned at that

"I've got someone for that." Joker smiled darkly aiming for Alfred with his gun... Only to see Alfred had a shotgun "Okay..." Joker double blinked "Now THAT'S...funny."

"Ex-British Secret Service, you bastard." Alfred smirked before he fired. The shots fired straight at Joker but the clown flung himself backwards to try and dodge the blast. His arm got injured from the shot but besides that he was fine "Leave! Our! Home!" Alfred said seriously, pumping the shotgun

"AH-HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed in pain and madness

"What's so funny?" Pamela frowned

"Cause Bruce must be as mad as **I** am!" Joker laughed. Alfred raised an eyebrow at that "A gun toting butler and a plant lady! It's the start of a great joke!" He laughed smashing something onto the ground making a blanket of fog. Alfred quickly put on a gasmask, Pamela immune to the gas but she still shielded her eyes . Joker had fled the scene and Harleen coughed as the two left. Joker by choice and Harleen by force and then Bruce arrived in Batman gear, Batgirl right behind him

"Why're we at Wayne Manor?" Barbara asked

"... Wayne pays for my equipment. We set up an alarm that I tell him to turn on whenever someone like the Joker escapes because he is a likely target. Being the richest man in Gotham." Batman lied, entering "And the alarm went off."

"Oh boy...Mr Wayne is amazing." Barbara commented as they flew in

"Mr Pennyworth! Ms Isley!" Batman called out "Master Grayson!"

"Br... Batman!" Pamela called, noticing Batgirl and correcting herself

"In here Batman!" Alfred coughed

Racing into the fog Batman and Barbara began to filter through the cloud finding both Pamela and Alfred "Are you okay?" He asked

"We're fine...Where...where's Dick?" Pamela coughed

"He is in his room." Alfred explained

"Batgirl: get them out. I'm going after the boy." Batman answered

"I'm on it." Barbara answered

Bruce nodded and ran inside "Dick. Dick!" Batman called out and searched the rooms.

"I'm...I'm here." Dick called out through the secret passage in the rooms to the cave... and he saw Dick in his costume

"Dick?" Batman double blinked

"Hey Batman." Dick smiled wearing his costume in its new colours. It looked a lot like a smaller Batman suit except it was mostly red but the sleeves where green and there where green accents down his legs. He had a golden utility belt and a shorter, thinner cape. Finally he didn't have a cowl but a black domino mask "Surprise?" Dick asked with a small smile

Bruce chuckled, seeing the golden circle with an 'R' inside it on Dick's left peck "R? What does that stand for?" Batman asked

"Robin." Dick smiled with pride.

"Robin..." Bruce hugged him, knowing he was safe. "You're okay." He sighed happily

"Yeah...Ms...Ms Harleen told me to hide." Dick answered

"She was here?" He asked, slightly shocked but also glad. It looks like she hadn't completely gone off the deep end

"Yeah...She...She tried to find me to go and hide." Dick answered

Bruce smiled. There... there was hope. This could work, he did not want to loose another friend

"I was going to come down to come help, but they left. I don't know where they went though." Dick added

"If I know Joker..." Bruce frowned "Then I know JUST where to go."

"You know where he's going?" Dick asked

"Yes." Bruce nodded

"He's going to..."

* * *

*With Joker*

"... ACE Chemicals!" Joker laughed as he dragged a struggling Harleen into the factory

"Hmm! Hmm he hoo!" Harleen struggled against her bindings and her mouth binding trying to say "Help! Let me go!"

"Oh, oh no Harley! You aren't getting away!" Joker laughed

"You can't leave your precious 'Puddin' can ya?" He asked before he laughed louder. He dragged her through the factory before he pushed her against the wall, his eyes narrowed in anger as he frowned lightly

"H-hhk urr hoo hohha hoo?" Harleen asked in fear her words she tried to say were "W-what are you gonna do?"

"Oh... you'll see." He grinned evilly

* * *

*With Bruce*

"Where did you say Joker was taking her?" Barbara asked

"ACE Chemicals. It's the only place he'd go." Batman answered

He was waiting outside, the BatMobile driving up. He then pressed his cowl, activating a communicator "Robin. You here?" He called

"I'm here Batman." Robin answered through his own communicator with a happy tone, although it was a serious moment and he jumped down from behind them, landing between the two

"Gah! Who's this?" Batgirl asked

"Robin." Said Boy Wonder smiled

"Can you ride a motorcycle?" Batman asked Batgirl as he walked to the driver side door of the BatMobile

"Yeah...more or less." Batgirl answered. Batman nodded and pressed a button... and a bat themed motorcycle was disengaged from the back of the BatMobile "Oh...That is cool." Barbara smiled with stars in her eyes, running her hands over the bike in amazement

"...Do I call "Shotgun"?" Robin asked

Batman rolled his eyes and got into the driver seat of the BatMobile

* * *

*At ACE Chemicals*

Harley yelled as she fell to the floor from a backhand "Now look what you made me do." Joker spoke with a condescending frown "You go and say you love me and then you betray me like that. You've hurt your dear old Mr J's heart!"

Harleen frowned behind the mouth binding, how was she so blind to this person? How long did he manipulate her?

No.

He was probably doing this from the start.

From! The! START!

Harleen began to turn to her stomach and try to crawl away. Joker tutted and forced her down using his foot, pinning her in place. His foot was in the middle of her back and ground lightly, making her hiss lightly in pain "Now...You have to be punished. But I'm fair...I'm going to give you a second chance." Joker smiled

'A-A second chance? What do you mean?' Harleen cried. He pulled out rope and wrapped her arms behind her back, then wrapped up her ankles... and then he grinned and wrapped more rope around her breasts, between her legs and over her sides stomach and chest in a Japanese Rope Bondage style. Once he did that he laughed, tying more rope to the rope that bound her ankles and tied it to the railings they were on, the two standing on the walkway over several vats of chemicals "HMM!" Harleen cried out as she felt the ropes around her pull and tighten around as she unintentionally moved and that even made the ropes around her body squeeze her breasts a bit and rub her slit

"Oh...This reminds me of the story of Okiku. Have you ever heard of it Harley?" Joker smiled. Harley frowned at that but didn't say anything, letting Joker continue "Once upon a time, there was a maiden called Okiku. She was betrothed to a lord, but another wanted her. So, the other began told her "Become mine and you won't die". She refused, over and over...So then...the second lord bound her and began to drown her in a well." Joker answered, giving a VERY abridged version of it. "Okiku died, and a new spirit was born."

Harleen's eyes widened upon hearing that 'He's going to drown me?!' she thought, her blue eyes sparkling in fear as tears fell down her cheeks

"Goodbye Harleen...and welcome back Harley!" Joker smiled and then h kicked her over the edge of the railing. Harley screamed as she fell... only to suddenly stop, looking 'up' to see her head inches from a vat of green liquid. Looking 'down', fighting against the ropes, she saw that the rope connected to the ropes binding her ankles tied to the railings, stopping her an inch from the chemicals "Feel the adrenaline yet?" Joker laughed

Harley yelled, struggling against her bonds in fear "SOMEONE HELP!"

"I forgot to mention...The second lord didn't drown her STRAIGHT away. He toyed with her." Joker answered pulling her back up, the ropes rubbing and pulling against Harleen's body through her costume.

"You... bastard." She muttered after she finally spat the gag from her mouth

"I'll write that on Harleen's tombstone." Joker laughed

"Let her go Joker!" Batman frowned, landing behind him

"Ah, Bats...Glad you could join the moment." Joker smiled "Poetic isn't it? Same location, but new players."

"I won't let you do this." Batman frowned as Robin and Batgirl landed either side of Joker, cornering him

"Wow, gotten some help have you? What happened to just our game of "Me and You"?" Joker frowned

"This was never a game." He frowned seriously

"It was to me." Joker pretended to cry "And now you've gone and ruined it." He spoke and used the rope that Harleen was dangling from and swung to a different platform

"AHHHHHHH!" Harleen swung, scared the rope would break and she would fall in

"HARLEEN!" Robin called down

"Ooh! Friends of hers...This WILL be fun!" Joker smiled and so... he pulled out a knife Their eyes widened as Joker began to press the blade against the ropes. "One wrong move Bats...And she takes a plunge."

"No." Bruce frowned. He was the world's greatest detective. He had to think of something.

"Harleen!" Robin yelled

"Tick toc Bats...It's getting thinner." Joker smiled as the blade began to slowly cut through the rope

'Harleen's dangling by a thread, Joker's on the other side of this platform and he's not giving us ANY chance to grab her before she falls in the chemicals. I have to trick him.' Bruce thought to himself "How about game Joker?" He lied

"Huh?" Batgirl and Robin asked

"A GAME? All this time of playing mine, YOU'RE making one?" Joker asked as he ceased cutting the rope

"It is only fair." Batman nodded "You made us play a game that lead to you being the Joker. It's only fair that we play one now when you want to make someone like you."

"Oh Bats!" Joker 'swooned' holding his hands over his 'heart' "I've FINALLY rubbed off on you!"

"How about something simple. A pop quiz." Batman said calmly and simply

"A quiz?" Robin, Batgirl and Harleen asked in shock

"A pop quiz? That's hardly a game Batman." Joker answered

"About our 'game'." Bruce added, meaning he'd be quizzing Joker about their long time battle "Three questions. You get them all right and you can drop Harleen. And I will jump in as well. If you get even one wrong you give her to me and return to Arkham."

"OOH! Those are some HEFTY stakes Batman." Joker answered as he pondered holding the knife in his mouth, and the point of it prodding against the rope

'Dad, what're you doing?' Robin thought

'I hope you know what you're doing Batman!' Batgirl gulped

'Please...Don't let him drop me...' Harleen cried as she was still dangling by the constantly abused rope but as she looked at Batman... she felt at ease, even if she did not know why

"Oh very well, why not?" Joker waved off, laughing

'He's accepted.' Robin and Barbara thought as they gulped and surmised the location, hoping they can get Harleen. They had realized Bruce is trying to stall

"First question. What did you try to kill me with the last time I caught you?" Batman asked

"Oh that's an easy one." Joker laughed "An giant vat of acid!"

"Correct." Batman answered "Next question."

'Oh man...' Barbara thought

"Why can't I help?" Robin whispered in anger, trying to see some form of opening

"When we first fought in this place, how did you fall in the vat of chemicals?" Batman asked next

"We were on this very platform, the barricade was broken and I fell in." Joker answered

'Wait... he's doing easy questions! But... but why?' Barbara realized and thought in shock

"Last Question Batman...Last chance..." Joker smiled greatly, his grin reaching his ears and his teeth even more exposed than normal. He slowly reached down, planning on cutting the rope

"Yes... what is my secret identity?" Batman finished with the tiniest of smiles, which Joker couldn't see

"Wh-What?" Joker's grin shrunk just slightly

"What. Is. My. Secret identity?" Batman answered again with the same question. Making Joker's grin shrink down into a frown in shock. The ONE thing he couldn't answer

"You... cheeky bastard." He glared

"Third question Joker. What's the answer?" Batman asked. A victorious feel spread throughout our heroes and Harleen, expecting Joker to back up enough or to attack Batman in anger... but he laughed and the feeling was instantly lost

"... ha, nice try!" Joker laughed, grinning his insane smile "But I play by MY rules!" And with that... he cut the rope

"No!" Batman yelled, jumping after a screaming Harley

"After him!" Barbara yelled, she and Robin chasing after the running and laughing Joker

Batman shot his grapple hook onto the roof and reached for Harley. The girl looked at him in fear... and then fell into the vat, the chemicals splashing a bit as her scream of pain filled the air and with her arms and legs tied she could drown "Harleen!" Batman yelled as he swung to the floor and began to drain the vat of the chemicals.

Up above Joker continued to run, even WITH his gunshot wound. Batgirl and Robin continued to chase after him; Dick, being more adept with parkour, was getting closer than Barbara even though she was older. 'I am NOT being shown up by a kid!' Barbara thought, throwing a bolo that wrapped around Joker's legs which caused him to trip and land face first

"Great shot." Robin smiled as he leaped on Joker's back to tie him up but Joker got out of the ropes and kicked him in the face

"Nice try, but I'M not staying put." Joker laughed as he aimed his flower at them

"What's that do?" Robin asked

"Not much." Joker squirted his flower and acid began to melt the wires holding the platform. Robin frowned and threw Birdarang's at Joker, pinning Joker to the platform while Robin jumped from the platform "Look out below." Joker laughed as he just hung from there

Back with Bruce, he saw the level of the chemicals our down from the vat, it was now the last 12% and dropping, there was a chance that Harleen was still alive. "Come on, come on." He muttered, wanting the liquid to drain faster and check on her

 **"Chemical vat containment: 1% and decreasing"** the computer spoke

"Good enough!" Batman spoke as he grapple-gunned his way up to go after Harleen. He saw her laying on the floor of her vat, her back to him "Harleen...Please be alive." Batman whispered as he turned her around. He gasped as he saw her. Her skin was snow white, her lips blood red and they were in a mad smile. She coughed as she gazed up at him her eyes snapped open with wide pupils turned to pin pricks….. and then she began to laugh "Harley. Harley!" He yelled in fear, shaking her

Harleen continued to laugh, until she calmed down looking at Batman who held her close "B-B-Bat...Batman...?" She shuddered in fear, her eyes filled with pure terror

"Harleen... It's me." Bruce said, seeing the crazed look in her eyes. He could see the sanity leaving her eyes

"Batman, Batman, Batty-Batty Batman!" Harley laughed as she spoke in sing-song

"Harleen... please." Bruce cried gently, not wanting to lose a friend. He reached up, and slid his cowl back. Revealing his face

Harleen saw Bruce's face, his crying face...And she stopped laughing, stopped singing...And she shuddered in place she was coming back. Not a lot but enough to stay sane. Enough to be Harley "B-Bruce...?" She asked seeing into Bruce's eyes

"Harleen. You're okay." Bruce smiled, hugging her lightly

"B-Bruce...I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She cried into his shoulder

"It's okay Harleen. It's okay." He soothed


	13. Return of the Mind

**pedrofaria339** : No. We are mixing together two different versions of her origin. The classic one, where Joker just makes her crazy, and the New52 one where he pushed her into a vat of chemicals to make her 'like him'

 **te . nellis** : BatRope are the same as the grappling hooks, just a refined concept. And Harley is falling, gravity is a thing. He could shoot the grappling gun but there is no guarentee the hook will grab her in time, or he may misjudge her falling speed and miss entierly. Jumping and catching her, and THEN using the grappling hook is the safest option.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **pedrofaria339** : Harley's first origin is best explained in the episode "Mad Love". In the New 52 Reboot, she worked hard to get where she was in Arkham Asylum; until she disguised herself and got close to Joker, then he leads her to ACE Chemicals where she now has her new look. We just took different pieces of the origins and made a tangible origin for her.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yep, let's hope it stays that way.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Wow you all seemed to like the last chapter. Well here we go with the next one!

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 13: Return of the Mind  
**

* * *

Joker laughed as he was put into a police van, bound. As he was taken away to Arkham Asylum, Harley...Harleen was being escorted to Gotham General Hospital. Batman, Robin and Batgirl oversaw that she was taken with care. She was laying on the stretcher, one of her boots having fallen off which showed all of her skin HAD been died white "I can't believe that happened..." Barbara frowned

"Will she be okay?" Dick asked

"I don't know...But I got through to her...Maybe enough so she can be pulled back." Batman spoke sadly even though his face didn't give away any emotion but Dick knew he was upset

"So...Head back to the Clock-Tower?" Barbara asked

"...Later." Batman answered "I will meet you there."

"What're you going to do in the meantime?" Robin asked

"Get to work." Batman said, zipping away and heading back to Wayne Manor without Barbara noticing

"Well...Nice teaming up with you Robin." Barbara spoke

"You too Batgirl." Robin shook her hand. They shook hands before Dick took off after Bruce back home

'What a night...' Barbara thought as she swung off to the Clock-Tower before she remembered about the BatCycle "Oh yeah...Doy..." She swung back and drove off in the themed motorbike. She was still new to it and not that good, plus she was still in her thin homemade suit, so she felt the roar of the engine between her legs as she rode "Hhooo...God..." She shuddered as the motorcycle vibrated between her legs 'I'm gonna need to calm down after this...' She drove fast, swerving between cars and other vehicles as she raced towards the ClockTower but all the while she felt the unfamiliar rumble of the bike "Hmm..." She bit her lower lip to concentrate as she ended at the Clock-Tower. She parked the BatCycle into a secret garage in the tower, stumbling off "Oh...Is that what people mean by 'Release to freedom on the road'...?" she muttered

She had to admit, she liked it... she should probably get a thicker or padded costume "Note to self...Talk to Batman...about a thicker costume..." She mumbled with a blush on her cheeks. She was very worked up, blushing as she felt how warm and wet she was in her suit "Hmm...M-Maybe...?" She thought to herself, thinking back to her sex-ed class she had. Her face was tomato red and her body shook 'Oh...Bathroom!' She blushed as she ran inside.

* * *

*With Batman*

Bruce arrived home, walking inside "Bruce! Dick! Thank goodness..." Pamela ran to them as the father and son team came through.

"Pamela..." Bruce sighed happily seeing his girlfriend safe

"Hey mum..." Dick followed suit as he hugged her too

"What happened?" She asked in fear

Dick sighed heavily "Joker...He..."

"He tried to corrupt Harleen...But, she's safe now. She's at Gotham General." Bruce answered

"Oh Harleen." She muttered sadly "Should... should we go visit?"

"In a few hours...But right now she needs rest." Bruce answered. Pamela nodded, sighing as she hugged her boys "How're you and Alfred?" Bruce asked

"He's fine, we're both fine..." Pamela answered

"I...I'm gonna go to bed now...I'll say goodnight to Alfred; okay?" Dick spoke

"Okay... you did great Dick." Bruce smiled, patting his shoulder

"Thanks Dad." Dick smiled lightly "Good night." He hugged his adoptive parents and headed to find Alfred

"Did he really do that good?" Pamela smiled lightly

"He pinned Joker to a platform, when the coward tried to run." Bruce answered

Pamela smiled at that, hugging him "You trained him well."

"That I did...but Barbara did well ensnaring him as well." Bruce smiled

"Speaking of...Where is she?" Pamela asked

"At her base of operations. I'm sure she's fine." Bruce smiled

* * *

*With Barbara*

Barbara was currently in the toilet in the tower her fingers currently wet from her exposed twitching vagina which, and who can blame her, was stimulated from the Batcycle. She moaned, licking her fingers before sliding them back inside "HMM! S-So good!" She panted as she continued to stimulate her vagina and clitoris trying to replicate the effect of the motorbike. She shuddered, falling to her knees as her fingers where covered in her cum "Ahh...G-God...S-So good..." She moaned in satisfaction. She smiled as she calmed down before pulling the pants of her costume back up, as well as her gloves. Once she was done she walked to the main computer room and decided to just check the internet

'Okay...Time for work...' She thought. She looked through different news stories, learning about different heroes. She noticed information in Central City, Star City and Metropolis; each pertaining to vigilantes and superhuman feats but as she came to the flies about Metropolis... she froze as she looked at one image. It was a blonde girl, who looked her age, who was flying... and she was beautiful "W-Whoa...She...She's gorgeous..." Barbara blushed.

The blonde girl in question had hair going down to her back, flowing with her red cape with gold accent, she had a long sleeved blue shirt that had an exposed midriff, across her C-Cup chest was a gem shaped yellow hexagon with red outline and a capital red "S" in the recent. Around her waist was a blue miniskirt with a golden yellow belt and her feet were covered with shin high red boots

Barbara blinked, looking at a picture of the girl catching a falling train. She was amazed... and then she blinked, realizing what she had been thinking "Oh... my... GOD!" She blushed "I was checking out a GIRL!" "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" She put her hands to her head and panicked "I was... I was checking out a girl! Why?! I... I'm straight right?"

"Oh...Wait...wait...I-I was just..."Playing" with myself. It's probably just rushed hormones...Yeah...that...that's probably it." she told herself, but the blonde... looking at her all Barbara could see was beauty and she made her heart flutter and her cheeks red 'Hmm...Why am I infatuated with this girls' picture?' She chastised herself as she rubbed her head and hair trying to make sense of it but she did notice a wet spot on her costume

"Oh god! I thought I dried that spot!" She blushed but as she stood up and went to the bathroom, pulling her pants back down she found... she was wet again "Oh man...Am-Am I REALLY a les-?" She bit her fingernails but didn't cut them off "N-no, I can't be...C-Can I?"

* * *

*With Harleen*

Harley, or Harleen, was lying in bed and looking at the ceiling with a mad grin on her face. She may have been looking at the ceiling...but she wasn't seeing it, actually she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere, she was trying to figure out WHO and where she was. Well she knew who she was but it was more like her mind was remaking itself. Inside her mind her memories and her senses were changing themselves, almost as if to compensate for the trauma she had suffered

When she awoke she wouldn't be Harleen Quinzell anymore. She wouldn't be the Harley Quinn that Joker wanted either. She would be something new, somewhere between the two. But one thing remained... she remembered Bruce's face and that he was Batman. And with the way her mind was reforming that would lead to... interesting results.

She felt the tingle she had when she was around Bruce, she felt the warmth when he hugged her, the flood of emotions when she saw his face under the mask... One word left her lips as she stared upwards "... Bruce." she whispered her lips curling into a creepy yet loving smile...

* * *

*Back with Bruce and Pamela, time skip next morning*

Pamela and Bruce were awake yet still in bed, both of them cuddling each other as they needed the contact. It was the next morning, sun washing over them but neither wanted to get up "Are you alright?" Pamela asked kindly

"I'm just worried." Bruce answered

"About Harley?" She asked again, to which Bruce just nodded "I'm worried to..." Bruce sighed, kissing her neck gently "How do you think Dick is taking it?" Pamela asked

"I think he'll be fine." Bruce nodded

"Good...I'd hate for him to get hurt..." Pamela snuggled into him.

Bruce nodded, hugging her close

* * *

*With Dick*

Dick was getting up, his own body felt heavy. Mostly from the weight of seeing Harleen like she was. He rubbed his eyes, sighing 'No sleep...' He sighed heavily and sadly. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as exhaustion shook his body 'I'm going to be yawning all day...' Dick sighed. He rubbed his eyes again, going downstairs. As he swayed lightly going downstairs, Alfred saw the young master and frowned. He had seen this sight all too often when Bruce started out as Batman

"Are you okay Master Richard?" He asked gently

"I had a rough night..." Dick explained

"...would you like a drink?" The butler asked

"Please." Dick nodded

"Would you like some OJ?" he smiled "Or something similar?"

"Apple...if that's okay." Dick nodded

"Of course it is." Alfred smiled lightly

"Thank you." Dick answered. He patted his shoulder before the two went to the kitchen

Back upstairs Bruce and Pamela were getting the motivation to get out of bed, both of them wanted to go check up on Harleen. They got out of bed and got dressed keeping close. Bruce wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of the right words. The same with Pamela, she wanted to say...ANYTHING, to her Harleen was more than just her therapist...she was a friend. The two held hands, down together. In the kitchen, Dick was sitting down drinking his apple juice as Alfred was making pancakes "... morning Dick." Bruce smiled

"Morning..." Dick waved back slowly to them both

"Master Richard has had a rough night's sleep Master Bruce." Alfred explained

Bruce sighed and nodded sitting next to him and patting his back "It's okay."

"We've had a rough night too." Pamela added

"I'll put the kettle on." Alfred spoke kindly

"Thank you Alfred." He nodded

* * *

*At the hospital*

Harleen's condition was stabilising, the nurse who was checking up on her had told the doctor that her maddened grin had crawled to a happy smile. She yawned, stretching as her mind finished 'rebooting' "Hmm...That...was a weird dream..." She mumbled to herself. She looked around with a grin "Hmm...I wonder...? Wait...I remember...Fuzzy..." Harleen thought to herself "... Brucie!" She grinned. The sudden word from her lips alerted the orderlies who were just outside the door. They all blinked, jumping back "Hello." Harleen smiled and waved kindly to the orderlies

"Er... are you okay?" One gulped

"I'm fine...But what's with your looks? You look like you've seen a ghost." Harleen answered

"You were talking in your sleep." a nurse explained "Plus your... well... accident."

"My...My accident?" Harleen tried to remember...and then it slowly dawned back on her. The chemicals

The fall

Joker

The gripping madness

And then...Batman...And Bruce

The calm washing over her. She hugged herself, smiling as she giggled gently

"Are-Are you alright? We may need to examine you...Ms Quinzel...?" The doctor spoke

"I'm fine!" She giggled

"Um...okay." The nurses spoke

"Is Brucie coming?" She asked happily, like an exited child

"... Brucie?" A doctor asked

"Yeah, he's got black hair, blue eyes...A winning smile..." Harleen answered

"... do you mean Mr Wayne?" a doctor blinked

"Yeah! Brucie Wayne!" Harleen smiled happily "Is he here?"

"Er... no." a nurse frowned

"Oh...WILL he be here though?" Harley asked, tilting her head

"He... did say he and his family where planning on visiting."

"Really?" Harleen's eyes filled up with happiness and looked at him like a puppy

"Y-Yes." The nurse answered to which Harleen cheered in happiness. The nurses and doctors flinched, some thinking shed just turn into a female Joker

"Um...Can I have some breakfast please?" Harleen asked

"Of course." A doctor nodded

* * *

*At Wayne Manor*

"Everyone ready?" Bruce asked, adjusting his cloths

"Yes." Dick answered putting on some respectable but casual clothes

"Same." Pamela nodded

"Okay. Alfred?" Bruce asked

"I already have the car ready Master Bruce." said butler answered

"Thank you." He smiled as everyone went into the car

"Oh wait...I forgot something!" Dick spoke as he quickly went back inside and grabbed a card, running back without a sweat. Bruce raised an eyebrow as the car drove off "Sorry...I got something for Harleen." Dick answered

"What is it?" Bruce asked

"A card." Dick answered. Bruce nodded at that, calming down

"A "get well" card?" Pamela asked

"Yeah, I thought...It would be a thank you." Dick explained

Bruce smiled, hugging his son lightly

* * *

*With Harleen*

Harleen sang happily, kicking her feet as she looked at her white skin "Hmm...Guess gettin' a tan is gonna be either easier or impossible now..." She frowned... before she laughed, wiggling her white toes "I won't have to paint myself to become a mime." She giggled and then she was outright laughing, holding her stomach as she rocked back and forth in her laughter "Oh-ho-ho-ho...This is so cool!" She smiled as a knock came from the door. "Come in." Harleen sung

"Harleen?" Bruce said as he, Pamela and Dick entered

"Brucie! Pammy! Dick!" Harleen smiled, bouncing on the bed... and she jumped at them, hugging Bruce

"Hmm!" Bruce hummed as Harleen hugged him.

"Ahem..." Pamela coughed lightly

"Pammy!" She cheered, hugging her

"It's good seeing you up." Pamela sighed, but she was concerned

"Dickie Bird!" she grinned, picking Dick up and hugging him

"D-Dickie Bird?" Dick blinked in worry

"I'm so happy you came to see me." Harleen smiled. She let go of him and then hugged Bruce again, smiling up at him

"How're you feeling?" Bruce asked at her smiling face

"Great B-Man!" She sang as she hugged him tightly, grinning happily

"B-Man?" The doctors questioned thinking that this was just Harleen acting eccentric, but Pamela and Dick's face colours drained.

""Bruce-Man" I imagine." Bruce answered. She giggled and kissed Bruce's cheeks and neck

"Har-leen!" Pamela spoke with widened eyes in shock

"Eh... I like the sound of Harley more, Red." The blonde shrugged with a grin

"Harley?" Dick and Bruce asked

"Red?" Pamela asked

"Cause you're red like a rose." Harley answered. She then did something that shocked everyone... she kissed Pamela on the lips

"HARLEEN!" Bruce and Dick gasped

"Hmm?!" Pamela hummed in shock and pulled back "Harley, are you mad? You're going to die!"... But she was fine, grinning at her "Err...How're you not dead?" Pamela asked

"Dunno, don't care. I LIKED that." Harley answered kissing Pamela again and when she broke the kiss she then kissed Bruce on the lips "Hmm...I like this better though..." She smiled

The Wayne's blinked in shock at this

"I think we shall vacate. We'll give you some time alone." The doctors spoke and then they all quickly left

"...Well that happened." Pamela commented

"Um...Harle-y...We...We've gotten you this." Dick spoke handing over the letter

"Oh! Thank you!" She grinned, taking the letter and opening it quickly. On the front were the words "Get Well Soon" written in calligraphy with a vine motif around the edges. Harley smiled happily, opening the card. Inside she began to read the message: _"To Harleen. We can only guess how you're feeling now, but so you know: you aren't alone. All of us are here to help you. Get Well Soon. Bruce, Pamela, Alfred and Dick."_ She read off "Awww! Thank you!" Harley grinned, hugging Dick

"Um...It...It's no problem." Dick smiled, accepting the hug. Harley giggled happily, fluttering her eyelashes at Pamela and Bruce

"What're you thinking Harley?" Pamela asked

"Can't say in front of innocent little Dickie!" She giggled

"Um...Shall...Shall I go then?" Dick asked in worry

"Aww! Don't you wanna spend time with Mama Harley?" She pouted playfully, soon giggling lightly

"M-m-m-m-mama...Harley?!" Dick mumbled but Bruce and Pamela said it normally in shock

"I... think she's joking?" Pamela said, hopefully

"Harley...ARE you joking?" Bruce asked

"He-he-he...Maybe..." Harley giggled. She then ushered Dick outside and closed the door "So...B-Man...Red..." Harley smiled with a purr to her voice, getting closer to him and Pamela

"Yes Harleen?" Bruce asked, worried about the look in her eyes

"What do you think? Us...All three, being together?" Harley smiled

"You... where serious?!" Pamela's jaw dropped

"I've loved Brucie for a while but I was blinded by that jackass Joker and you're my best friend... besides Brucie... so I'd happily share with you Red!" She grinned, nodding excitedly

"I...I'm not sure how to respond to that." Pamela answered

"Yes?" Harley pushed, leaning closer to Pamela so their lips where nearly touching

"I...Bruce, help?" Pamela blushed

Bruce was lightly frozen at the sight, his mind trying to process what was happening. On the one hand Harley was free from the Joker...But on the other hand she was offering to be in a tryst with him and his girlfriend!... And she DID seem to actually BE insane on some level... But... Could she be rehabilitated like Pamela? Is it possible to help her become sane? And as he realised what was going on... he saw that Harleen had Pamela pinned tongue wall and was making out with her lustfully and happily. Harley had her hand tangled in Pamela's red hair and the other resting on her hip, holding her close 'Oh my god...' Bruce's eyes widened

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Harley moaned happily as she and Pamela embraced. She pushed Pamela onto the bed, not stopping the kiss as she straddled the shocked woman... and showing off her bare snow white back and ass

"Oh my god..." Bruce gulped

"Red...You're so soft..." Harley smiled

"H... Harley?" Pamela blinked on shock

"It's nice...Ever have a wet dream about a friend?" Harley smiled

"... maybe?" She gulped

"I felt the same about you and Bruce...Sometimes one." Harley answered kissing her "Sometimes the other..." she kissed again "But more often...Both." She tongue kissed her.

Pamela was shuddering now, unable to stop herself from kissing back

"Both? Harley...I'm flattered...Surprised...And flattered." Bruce answered as well.

"Then come over here Brucie." She purred

Bruce gulped and looked at her then the door. He wondered if Dick could hear anything but then the playboy and male in him kicked in and he turned to the girls and walked over, leaning over them "No sex. We are taking our time. Wait until you get out of here." he said before he kissed her

"HMM...H-hmm..." Harley hummed happily as she melted in his embrace

"So... we're a threesome now?" Harley grinned

"...I guess we are in a sense..." Pamela blushed

"Sounds... interesting." Bruce nodded

"YAY!" Harley cheered, hugging them both

"Oof...Well...I guess we're together now?" Pamela smiled

"True...But we need to lay down some rules." Bruce answered

"Oh! Rules?!" Harley groaned

"Yes, rules. If you don't...you won't get any "play time"." Bruce answered

"Fine." she pouted

"Don't worry...They'll be fair." Bruce smiled kissing her lips

"What are they?" Pamela asked as Harley 'melted' again

"Harley will need to check in with a professional psychiatrist." Bruce answered "No "sexy teasing" in front of children." He thought of two he deemed "Absolute"

"But I AM a psychiatrist! I KNOW I'm fine! And I would NEVER do that!... on purpose. I DID ask Dickie Bird to leave remember?" She pouted

"Just being cautious." Bruce answered "But do you agree?"

"... fine." she huffed like a child

"There we go." Bruce smiled kissing her. She smiled happily up at him, fluttering her eyelashes at him

"Should I be concerned?" Pamela pouted

"Of course not..." Bruce answered. He turned to her and kissed her gently... And then he kissed her again for the antidote.

"You're lucky Red." Harley teased

"No I'm not." She frowned

"You've got a wonderful man. You've got a great son. You've got a heck of a lesbian lover...Why don't you think you're lucky?" Harley asked

"My reply is that YOU have the same stuff. And my lips are poisonous and I can't conceive a child." Pamela sighed

"You...Pammy!" Harley teared up and hugged her in apology "I'm so sorry Red!" She cried

"I...Th-thank you Harley..." Pamela sniffed. Bruce sighed sadly and hugged both of them

On the other side of the door, Dick was waiting patiently with Alfred. He was trying to think of something to do nice for Harley "Are you okay Master Richard?" Alfred asked

"I am...I dunno. I want to do something nice for Harley and Mum...But I don't know what to get them or what to do." Dick answered with a frown and sigh

"Perhaps I can teach you how to cook?" He smiled

"Really?" He asked in amazement

"Yes. It's never too early to learn. PLUS you'll be self-dependent when you are older." Alfred answered

"Thank you, Grandpa!" He smiled, hugging him happily

"Of course Master Richard." He rubbed the young ward's head in a fatherly fashion. He chuckled, smiling


	14. Another Day Of Heroes

**Scattershot98:** Thank you.

 **acw28** : Yeah, that will be fun.

 **pedrofaria339** : Thank you, we worked hard.

 **Cooperjordan** : Because one thing most writers ignore... the BatFamily IS a family!

 **scobynate** : Yes and yes.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **maxe03** : Yeah...I think that's called "Selective Distractions" or something. Getting people to look at certain other aspects instead of the face. Barbara IS washing her hands, she's not an animal. Harley was deemed "Non-Compos Mentis" due to the Joker and is getting help.

 **Fox Boss** : Yes he is.

 **Cooperjordan** : Yes, it IS cute.

 **pedrofaria339** : That's the one we're going for.

 **FanFic World010** : Muchas Gracias

 **Scattershot98** : Yeah, things have gotten a bit "cuckoo" since Harley's joined

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Hope you like this, I feel like it might be a bit short so I feel nervous.

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 14: Another Day Of Heroes  
**

* * *

It was a few days later. The doctors had written the final papers to let Harley leave their care and send her on her way...Even though she had become "eccentric" and she grinned, skipping after Bruce as they neared the front door to Wayne Manor "Well, here we are Miss Harleen. Home, sweet home." Alfred spoke kindly

"Thanks Alfie." She grinned as she hugged Bruce's arm

'Alfie? That IS a new one on my part.' Alfred blinked in shock.

"So... when do I get my super suit?" Harley grinned, spinning around showing off her 'new look'. She was dressed in a white shirt with three red diamonds on the left side almost forming another diamond; in addition she was wearing blue jeans with black stitching. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had bought some spray dye on the way there and added some cherry red and navy blue streaks into her hair

"...Soon. Promise." Bruce answered

"Humph." She pouted cutely at that

"Don't be like that. Dick didn't get his costume until later." Bruce answered but she just pouted, looking away "Come here." Bruce lifted her up bridal style

"Whoa, whoop!" Harley spoke in shock and then she began to cheer and squeak happily

"I guess Harley's having fun." Pamela smiled lightly

"I think she is." Dick nodded "Sorry that dad doesn't have extra arms to carry you."

"Its fine." She smiled

"...Do you want to me to make a cup of tea?" Dick asked

"I shall, do not worry about that Master Richard. It is fine." Alfred smiled

"Oh okay Alfred." Dick nodded as they went inside...As they saw Harley looking around in an excited rush"Er... er should okay?"

"She's not getting anywhere near the Ming vases or the suits of armour...I think she is okay." Alfred answered

"A Ming Vase?!... what's that?" Harley screamed... then stopped

"An antique vase dating back over six hundred years." Alfred answered

"... boring." She groaned, spinning around before she started... marching in a random direction

"I worry for her right now...I really do." Pamela sighed

"We can only help her." Bruce smiled sadly, taking Pamela's hand and squeezing lightly... when Harley ran over and hugged them talking so fast they couldn't make out what she was saying but they made out the words 'Awesome idea' even IF they were jumbled with a whole lot more

"Um Harley...We didn't quite catch that." Pamela spoke

"I said I have an awesome idea! I'm immune to Red's poison lips!" Harley grinned "So maybe my blood can help make something to help!"

"You...You're offering to donate your blood for an antidote?" Pamela theorized

"Yep!" She nodded with a smile

"Harley...Thank you!" Pamela kissed her. Harley moaned and hugged them close

"I'm going to do some homework now." Dick spoke. He ran upstairs awkwardly, heading to his room

* * *

*With Barbara*

Barbara lay flat on her bed, thinking of what transpired back in the Clock Tower...and how it changed her. She was thinking deeply about herself. True she felt good from pleasuring herself, but she had spent her life trying to figure herself out and she felt more aroused than she could ever remember just from looking at the picture of the 'Supergirl'. She had spent all night looking at different kinds of porn, nearly getting caught by her dad which embarrassed the hell out of her, and thought about what she felt about everyone she knew... and...None of it worked.

All she could think about was Supergirl.

She did notice that she was attracted to both men and women but there was something... she didn't know how to describe it. Maybe...She was bisexual? But, again, there was something... strange about her connection with that Supergirl "God...why is puberty such an annoying thing?" She frowned

"Barbara? You okay?" Her dad called, knocking the door

"Hmm!" She squeaked freezing up "J-Just...Thinking about things dad..." She gave a half truth

"Ah. Well someone is renting the apartment across the hall for a few weeks, some reported from Metropolis and his niece. Want to say hello?" Jim explained gently

"Oh...Y-Yeah. I'll be there is a second." Barbara spoke shaking her head to clear her head. She checked herself to see if she was clean and put on some make out and deodorant to cover the bags under her eyes from her time as Batgirl and to make sure she didn't stink

"Barbara?" Commissioner Gordon asked

"Coming." She responded and followed her dad. She ran from her room and met up with him as they walked to their temporary neighbors

"Alright, here we are." Jim spoke and knocked on their neighbor's door.

"Hello?" A strong voice asked, the door opening to reveal a rather tall man wearing a blue business suit and a red tie. He had a rather strong build but his posture was kind of slumped, his hair was black and neatly brushed back and he had bright blue eyed behind his glasses

"Hello there. I'm Jim Gordon and this is my daughter Barbara. We're your next door neighbors and we thought we'd say "hello"." Jim spoke kindly

"Ah, hello. I'm Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet. I'm staying in Gotham for a few weeks to write a story about the 'Batman'." The man introduced with a kind, soft spoken voice as he shook the man's hand before he called over his shoulder "Kara! We have visitors!"

"Coming." a kind voice answered coming to the door

"Please, come in." Clark spoke generously

"Oh, thank you." Jim and Barbara nodded as they entered and Barbara went wide eyed as she saw a girl in the living room of the small apartment.

She was wearing a beige sweater over a white collared shirt, which fully concealed her bosom, a light blue knee length skirt and black flat shoes. She also wore glasses similar to Clark's but they had a somewhat thicker frame, showing her soft blue eyes. Her blonde hair was tied back, much like a librarian. "Hi there...I'm Kara." Barbara looked over her in amazement. She felt the same as when she saw that Supergirl picture

"Nice to meet you Kara, I'm Jim and this is Barbara." Jim smiled

"Drink?" Clark asked

"Oh, please. Barbara?" Jim responded

"I... er... please." she nodded

"Kara, what about you?" Clark asked

"Water please." she responded. Kara looked at Barbara in a similar state of shock/confusion

"Why don't you two get to know each other?" Jim asked

"O... okay." They nodded

"So Clark, how're you finding Gotham?" Jim asked as he went into the kitchen

"So..." Barbara spoke awkwardly

"So..." Kara blushed

"Have you been in Gotham long?" Barbara asked

"No... Just two days." she admitted

"How're you liking it so far?" Barbara asked

"It's...different. Much darker than Metropolis." Kara answered

"Yea... I guess it could be." He shrugged

"But...it has its charms." Kara praised it for the decor of the various historical homes and she was looking at Barbara out of the corner of her eyes

"Is...Is everything alright?" Barbara asked

"I... yea." She gasped, looking away "But... well... I'm not use to these cloths."

"Oh...I imagine that it's a bit straining putting a skirt on...I always wear trousers." Barbara answered

"Er... I normally wear overalls. I live on a farm." Kara admitted

"Oh really? What was that like?" Barbara asked, becoming intrigued by it.

"Well... lots of chores, work, getting up early and long hours." Kara shrugged lightly

"But were you happy there? It must've been quiet." Barbara asked

"I guess it was." Kara shrugged lightly with a smile

"Fresh air, wide fields...Seeing the stars at night without smog, fog or light pollution." Barbara smiled. Kara nodded in agreement, looking at the stars in amazement "What's your favorite constellation?" Barbara asked

"I used to make my own..." Kara answered

"You did?" Barbara asked, impressed

"Yeah...There was the Farmer...The Parents...The Soaring Tiger..." Kara listed off the constellations she had made up

"Hey... wanna hang out some time?" Barbara asked nervously

"Um...S-Sure...I'd like that." Kara smiled with a quick nod. Barbara nodded, looking away nervously "S-So...when should we meet up?" Kara asked

"... next week at the mall?" She said nervously

"Great...So it's a date?" Kara asked kindly

"Yeah! I-I mean...Sure..." Barbara nodded but she was blushing brightly at the idea of a 'date' with a girl "So...T-Ten o'clock?" Barbara asked awkwardly

"Sure." Kara nodded, blushing

"Great." Barbara smiled. Both just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do

* * *

*In the kitchen*

Gordon and Clark where chatting lightly, smiling "Sounds like my daughter is getting on well with your cousin." Jim smiled

"Yes, I think so." Clark nodded

"So how're things going in Metropolis?" Jim asked

"It's good." He nodded

"I guess you've got a number of articles about this..."Steel-Man" is it?" Jim asked

"Superman. Man of Steel. Easy mistake." Clark answered

"Yea." He nodded

"What is it that you do?" Clark asked

"I'm the Commissioner of the GCPD." Jim smiled

"Important member of the city then." Clark answered in earnest

"A bit." Jim said with modesty

"I guess pride doesn't go to your head." Clark commented kindly

"It doesn't." Jim nodded "It has been nice meeting you Mister Kent."

"You to Mr Gordon." Clark nodded, the two shaking each other's hand

* * *

*That night, with Batman and Robin*

Batman and Robin were currently out by Gotham Wharf following the leads on the giant crocodile terrorizing the boats. "How much longer do we have to wait!" Robin groaned

"Part of this job is waiting Robin. Boring as it is." Batman answered but agreed. Robin just huffed and sat down, pulling out a hand held game console. Batman understood the boring wait for children and ignored the fact Robin had brought a game along to the stakeout but he was annoyed "Robin, there's movement." He spoke as he caught movement in the water and saw something surface. Robin quickly turned off his game and out it away, getting ready "The fifth dock. Come on." He spoke as they used their grappling guns to get a better vantage point

"Got it." Robin nodded and followed. That was when they saw the figure emerge out of the water as they stuck to the shadows. It was a monster, over seven feet tall and covered in bumps and scales, muscles the size of a bulked out strongman! He was only wearing dirty and damp pair of torn trousers. It was like a humanoid crocodile "What the...?" Robin gasped

"Looks like those rumours weren't exaggerated at all." Batman whispered

"I... I'm scared." Robin whispered

"I understand...I am too." Batman responded "But we overcome that fear to protect Gotham." Dick nodded but that didn't stop him from shaking in fear "I'll be right with you son." Batman spoke kindly. Dick nodded, calming himself down "Better?" Batman asked

"Better." Robin nodded

"Let's go." Batman spoke as they began to follow the human sized crocodile. They kept to the shadows, ready to attack at a moment's notice. The Crocodile-Man began to crush and crunch through the nearby bank of Gotham. Which set the alarms off. He quickly grabbed massive bags of money and ran "Now." Batman spoke throwing a pair of smoke pellets blinding the Crocodile-Man from pursuing any further

"You think this can stop me?! I have your scent!" The creature hissed lightly

"IT TALKS?" Robin yelled in shock and fear

"Talk AND HUNT!" It roared racing to the two dropping the bags on the floor and began to hunt the Caped Crusader and the Boy Wonder

"MOVE!" Bruce yelled, jumping and grabbing Robin before getting out of the way with a second to spare

"RARGH! I have your scent Batman! You and that second won't get far!" The creature roared, sniffing the air for them

"This isn't good." He frowned

"If he can smell us...How're we supposed to get the drop on him?" Robin asked

"Calm down." Bruce urged

"S-Sorry...I...I didn't..." Robin answered not being used to seeing things like that

"It's fine." Bruce sighed "We've got to hide from his smell and sight." Bruce answered

"How?" Dick asked

"The sewers, or the smog areas." Batman answered. Dick nodded, following. Elsewhere, The Crocodile-Man continued to sniff the air, but the smell of smog and rubbish was dulling his senses; but he had the faint smell of Batman and Robin.

"I have his scent." He grinned "I will feast...On your BONES!" he raced after the scent "There you are." He grinned, chasing after the scent. The sewers were his home, he knew every twist and turn, every grate...He was in his home territory. He grinned. This would be easy. Soon he found himself at the sewage treatment section, a large room filled with three almost equally large tanks that continued to treat the water and refuse. Run by hydro-electricity, it would continue to run without power maintenance. He raised his head, sniffing "Hmmnn...Where are you Batman? You can't hide from me..." He called out but try as he might, he couldn't find him "Gah! Bloody Bat...Now I have to go up for the loot." He snarled. Suddenly a Batarang stabbed between the scales on his back "ARGH! Right in THAT place!" He roared, trying to pull out the projectile but couldn't due to his muscle size... And then it exploded "ARGH!" He tumbled forward in pain and turned around with a menacing snarl. Bolos flew out of the shadows and wrapped around his ankles, tripling him up "Wh-Whoa!" He fell and whacked his head on the railings "OW! GRR!" He roared and snapped the bolos. A figure ran in and slammed its palm into Croc's jaw, slamming his head up, before the figure jumped away. A figure emerged from the shadows behind Croc, slamming his foot into Croc's thrown back head making him fall face first before the figure jumped away "Argh! Show yourselves! Get down here!" Croc got up trying to get their scent "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

FLASH!

The lights switched off instantly and Croc was stuck between the vats of sewage and the platform.

"I'm Batman." A gruff voice said, two tanks being pulled down on top of Croc. The tanks slammed down onto the crocodile mutant, separated wires were sparking and electrocuted Croc to unconsciousness.

"Sweet." Robin grinned lightly

"We better contact GCPD, they'll be surprised to see him." Batman spoke

"You've got that right." Robin answered

* * *

*Above ground*

Jim Gordon and the police where struggling as they pulled the giant crocodile man out of the sewer "Man...This Croc...It's a killer in size." A policeman spoke

"Killer Croc?" another policeman asked

"Oh god Jerry! Can you STOP with bad puns?!" A third frowned and groaned

"What? That's a good one." Jerry commented. In the shadows Batman and Robin oversaw the transfer of the now dubbed "Killer Croc" to GCPD

"Makes fieling easier." Bruce said simply

"Yeah...That was scary. I'll admit." Robin chuckled

"You did good." Bruce smiled and rubbed his back

"Thanks Dad." Dick smiled

"Let's head back to the Cave." Batman spoke

"Okay." Dick nodded. The two raced off, not knowing of several figures who had been watching them. One of the figures nodded and left with their group to an undisclosed location.

The figure was a woman of eastern decent. As they arrived to their undisclosed location the woman removed her face mask, revealing a beautiful brown haired and brown eyed woman, under her costume was her carefully bound D-Cup breasts, hidden with her curvaceous figure. She was wearing a full body, tight, Kevlar armoured leather suit "It looks like The Detective has found a new partner Mistress." a masked figure spoke respectfully to the woman "Yes... a big brother for his heir." The woman nodded with a loving smile "My beloved WILL return to me, one day."


	15. Worlds Finest Part 1

**Drakonslayer21** : And HOW would the series be altered by Dick being in that world? Seriously, tell me how.

 **chimera629:** Er... what?

 **acw28:** Don't worry, something will happen.

 **Scattershot98** : Maybe.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shadow Joestar** : Yep, hope you'll get a kick out of this next chapter.

 **Acw28** : okay, who told you? Who leaked that? *looks into sea of reviewers*. Bob, was it you?

 **Omaribacache316** : yeah, we like this pairing too.

 **Scattershot98** : With Waylon, it's not an accident. It's his actual genetics. Not something that's easily fixed.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Well, time for some real fun. I am sure you can all guess what's going on from last chapter and this chapters title.

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 15: Worlds Finest Part 1  
**

* * *

Dick sighed as he arrived at school the next day. It was going to be difficult today since he had fought "Killer Croc" only a few days ago...and he had a test today. Yeah, you could see which he would prefer doing today

"Hey Dick." A familiar voice, Barbara, called as she saw her young friend walking in

"Huh? Oh, hey, Barbara." Dick responded as they walked together. "You okay?"

"Yes." She nodded with a smile "I got a new neighbor."

"Oh yeah? A nice one?" Dick asked

"Uh-huh. Clark Kent with his cousin, Kara." Barbara answered

"... You've gone red." Dick blinked

"I-I have? I didn't notice." Barbara answered

"... Are you wearing makeup?" Dick frowned in concentration, Barbara never wearing much make up. But she was wearing a lot of blush, pink lipstick and lip gloss and blue eye shadow

"I...Well...Maybe just a smidge." Barbara answered

"Why?" Dick asked in confusion

"No reason...Sometimes I just...Like to." Barbara answered, trying to dodge the question "Come on, you'll be late for class."

"Hey!" Dick followed and groaned

* * *

*with Bruce*

Bruce was working in his office, keeping track on Pamela's and Victor's progress and also keeping the PR people happy. Harley was currently helping Pamela's research into 'curing' her poison kiss, Harley still under 'house arrest' and police watch. Alfred was having his hands full with Harley living in the house; her crazy outbursts were annoying enough to deal with but luckily she was also very helpful

"I hope everyone's doing fine." Bruce whispered to himself, thinking of his "Bat-Family"... Dick chose that name. Soon, Bruce's buzzer sounded, grabbing his attention "Yes, Ms Sparks." Bruce spoke

 _"Good morning, Mr Wayne. I've brought in today's agenda."_ The voice responded

"Bring it in please." He answered

 _"Yes sir."_ The voice responded

Soon a bold man with cold blue eyes, wearing a fancy black business suit walked in with a grin "Bruce!" The man smiled charismatically like he was speaking to an old friend

"Lex." Bruce nodded, the two shaking hands "Good to see you again."

"How're you doing? I've seen the news about your hiring Ms Isley and Mr Fries." Lex spoke

"I am doing fine." Bruce nodded "The two just needed help, and no one was giving them that."

Lex chuckled simply. "You ARE a Bleeding Heart, Bruce."

"Gotham is my home; I want it to be healthy again." Bruce nodded with a smile

"I can respect that." Lex answered. "And have you considered my proposal, merging our companies together?"

"Yes Lex, and the answer is no." Bruce shook his head "I am not interested in Wayne Enterprise becoming even remotely connected to weapons."

"Well...I guess you're playing it safe. Your own biochemistry section and even owning the newspapers." Lex answered

"What's that supposed to mean, Lex?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm just saying: your conglomerate owns various subsections. I didn't mean that you change the facts." Lex answered

"I've NEVER interfered with the truth of The Gotham Gazette, Lex. Nor the Daily Planet." Bruce answered "All I do is fund them."

"I suppose." Lex sighed. "Care to show a visitor around?"

"I guess." Bruce nodded "Ms Sparks, hold my calls. I'll be escorting Mr Luthor around."

 _"Yes, Mr Wayne."_ The voice answered _"We have a reporter visiting as well, Mr Wayne."_

"Is it, Ms Vale?" Bruce asked, using the intercom.

 _"No sir, Mr Kent from the Daily Planet."_ the assistant said

"Ah, an employee." Lex chuckled

"Thank you, Ms Sparks." Bruce answered. "Let's take that tour, Lex."

Lex nodded, the two leaving

* * *

*With Pamela*

Pamela was currently having a rest from her work; she was working really hard to make a new bio-fuel, as well as her side project of removing her killer kiss. She sighed gently to herself and rubbed her eyes. Though she thought that Harley's blood could be synthesized... It was finding the right combination that wouldn't kill Bruce or herself that was the problem

"Heeey Red!" Harley smiled as she skipped inside, Alfred and a police officer outside the room

"Harley. What're you doing here?" Pamela asked as she looked at her shared lover and friend.

"I wanted to visit." Harley smiled "So Alfie and Mr Bollocks came with me!"

"It's Detective Harvey Bullock!" The larger man snapped

Pamela chuckled lightly and rubbed her temples gently "I'm glad to see you." she said gently

"... What's wrong Red?" Harley frowned as she sat next to her; resting her head on Pamela's shoulder and looking up at her like a cute kitten

"I can't figure out this serum." Pamela sighed and patted Harley's head

"Why?" She asked, nuzzling into her neck

"If I'm not careful...It'd kill either me or Bruce. I don't want that." Pamela frowned

"Why?" Harley asked innocently

"Didn't you hear me? If I get this dosage wrong it can KILL." Pamela answered

"Why would it kill?" Harley said, clearly serious now

"The chemicals that are in your blood, the system I'll have to use to alter its composition...It...It's..." Pamela answered, feeling worse

"It's what?" Harley smiled "Toxic?" She asked, kissing Pamela passionately

"Hmm?" Pamela's eyes widened as she felt Harley's lips on hers

"Hey err..." Detective Bullock looked away awkwardly. "Is... Is that normal for them?"

"Yes." Alfred nodded

"Well?" Harley asked as they broke the kiss

"... Basically." Pamela sighed, although she had clearly calmed down and was smiling

"You good?" Harley asked

"Yes." Pamela nodded, the kiss having calmed her down

"Now, what're you gonna do?" Harley asked

"I am sure I can work out how to do this." She nodded

"Atta girl!" Harley smiled and cheered "Come on, let's do this!" She grinned, grabbing Pamela's hands and dragging her away "Yay! Science!" Harley called out

"Hey, wait a minute!" Detective Bullock called out

"Just leave them to it Detective." Alfred sighed "Watch and let them work."

"Alright...But ANY funny stuff, no pun intended, she heads back to the house." Bullock answered

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Kara Kent was nervous as she walked into Gotham Academy 'Alright, Kara...Breath...it...it'll be okay.' She thought 'You can do this. It is only for a few weeks.' As she walked through the doors to Gotham Academy, walking through the halls to find the principal's office. From there it was a blur until she was in her class

"Ah, good morning everyone. We've got a new student who'll be with us for a few weeks." The teacher spoke

"May I introduce, Kara Kent. She is an exchange student from Metropolis for a month."

"H-Hello." Kara waved gently, not seeing the classroom but as she looked up she gasped as she saw a familiar red head "B-Barbara?" Kara blinked

"Hey, Kara." Barbara waved back... And Kara tackled Barbara, hugging her

"OOF!" Barbara exclaimed as she felt Kara hugging her tightly

"You're here to?!" Kara smiled, holding the red head tightly but if you looked close you could see she was holding back

"Y-Yeah. I'm here too." Barbara answered. Kara grinned happily at her, not pulling back as neither noticed they were hugging each other

"Excuse me, Ms Kent...Will you please release Ms Gordon?" The teacher asked

"Huh?" Kara blinked as she noticed the situation. The class were looking at Kara and Barbara hugging and even gulped lightly seeing them. "O-Oh...S-Sorry Miss." She backed up, looking around nervously

"Now, why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked

"I... I'm Kara Kent. I am originally from Smallville, I lived on a farm and helped my aunt and uncle. I then moved to Metropolis to live with my cousin, Clark, who works for the Daily Planet. He then had to come here for a month for a story." Kara mumbled under her breath, looking down shyly

"Wow, that's quite a story." The teacher smiled, being one of the only ones to hear Kara speak. "Well, since you're good friends with Ms Gordon, you can sit beside her."

"Okay!" she smiled happily, sitting down. Barbara raised a thumbs up and gave a subtle smile to her "friend". Kara returned the thumbs up, laughing awkwardly

"Now, let's get to our Algebra lesson." The teacher answered

Dick was silent, sat at the back of the class and looking at the interaction between the red head and blonde 'Are...they friends? No...No that's not it.' Dick thought to himself. They seemed close, like Pamela and Harley. Or...Maybe more so? He didn't know yet.

* * *

*at Wayne Enterprise*

"And here we are: the Technology section of the Enterprises." Bruce spoke

"Very impressive." Lex nodded

"It's going strong at the minute." Bruce answered. That was when another black haired man, wearing glasses, walked around the corner

"Ah, looks like someone else aside from me is here." Lex answered

"Mr Kent." Bruce nodded

"Ah, Mr Wayne. I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Mr Kent responded

"It is fine." Bruce nodded

"Hello, Mr Kent." Lex added.

"Ah, Mr Luthor." Clark answered "It is good to see you." Clark said, shaking his hand

"Yes, it is. I hope you're going to show some good PR." Lex joked

"I am doing a report on the cities mysterious 'Bat Man'." Clark informed

"You're doing a report on this city's vigilante?" Lex asked

"Exactly." Clark nodded

"So what is your opinion on him?" Bruce asked

"For right now, neutral." Clark commented "I like what he is trying to do but I do not agree with his methods. Same with him using children with his assignments 'Batgirl' or 'Robin'."

"Huh...A vigilante using children...I can't believe he's still working." Lex answered

"Mr Wayne. Any opinions?" Clark asked

"While I do disagree with him endangering that young boy and that teenage girl, I must assume they are family, if they wish to fight alongside him then as long as he is training them correctly I can fully support Robin and Batgirl saving lives." Bruce explained tactfully "Although I do hope they are able to live normal lives as well. As for The Batman? I wish he had been there when I was a child."

"Hmm...Well, I guess if that's you think." Clark nodded, making the notes and he clearly didn't mind that opinion

"Now, if that's everything, Mr Kent?" Bruce asked gently

"Well, a secondary report about yours and Mr Luthor meeting wouldn't hurt." Clark laughed awkwardly

"Well, there's not much to tell." Bruce answered

"Still." Clark smiled

* * *

*With Freeze*

Mr Freeze was coming back from his break; he was working as best as he could with his fellow scientists and he was actually getting close! So... SO close!

He and his team where 70% of the way to the cure!

As a team, bouncing ideas off each other, allowed for progress to be faster and their ideas to form easier. They were getting breakthrough after breakthrough! At their current pace they estimated the cure would be finished by March of next year! "Dr Fries, are you ready to get back to work?" One of the fellow scientists asked respectfully.

"Yes I am Charles, yes I am." Victor nodded with a smile. Charles and the others gave a quick nod and headed back to their stations, Victor went to his own station where he saw a picture of him and Nora together...He shed a single joyful tear as he remembered that time. He swore, once more, to free her from her fate

The scientists were working diligently and bouncing their ideas and formulae around. This was a well-oiled team who were going to help change the world with their cure

* * *

*Time Skip*

Bruce had finished giving Lex the tour around the Enterprises, meaning he was going back to Lex Corp in Metropolis. "No hard feelings I hope Lex." Bruce nodded, shaking his hand

"No, Bruce. No hard feelings." Lex answered, reciprocating the handshake but you could see a small gleam in his eye

"Safe travels back to Metropolis." Bruce answered as Lex left for his limo.

"I was thinking of staying for a few days." Lex commentated with a smile, closing the door to his limo "I will see you around Bruce." He waved, his driver Mercy getting into the front and driving off

* * *

*In the limo*

"Was the merger successful, Master Luthor?" Mercy Grey, Lex's bodyguard, asked without taking her eyes off the road.

"No, it was a failure." Lex answered, annoyed at the answer. He was clearly very, VERY angry "Damn. That fool Wayne can't see progress if it was dressed up as a tart at a public gala." Luthor answered "I would have payed ANY amount of money he had wanted! The fool would never have to work again!"

"Perhaps he will see the error of his ways in time." Mercy answered as she made a left turn to go out of Gotham.

"Mercy, take me to a hotel." Lex ordered

"Of course, Mr Luthor." Mercy nodded, going to a local four star hotel

"I need to use this time out of Metropolis to prepare for dealing with 'Big Blue'." Lex frowned

"Of course, Sir." Mercy nodded as she stopped the car and went to get her master out. Lex emerged from the limo, brushing himself off. Walking into the hotel he BOUGHT the place and went right to the penthouse

"Hello, Mr Luthor." The people working there spoke respectfully and bowed to him. He simply ignored them, soon entering the penthouse and sitting down

"Hmm..." Luthor sighed and began to ponder how to retaliate this insubordination against Bruce. As well as his mortal enemy...

Superman

How could he get rid of these two pests?

One who was keeping him from controlling one of the biggest companies in the world... And the other who is stopping him from twisting the world into his plaything

"How can I kill these two birds with one stone?" He asked himself

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A dark voice said from the darkness of the room

"Huh? Who's there?" Lex asked as he stood up to get a gun and looked to the darkness of the room. There, he saw two figures surrounded by a small gang of black clothed people wearing hoods and cloth masks.

The woman looked to have tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and eyes, wearing silver edged black body armour with a sword and gun on hand. In front of her was an older looking man, grey hair with white streaks, green eyes, wearing black body armour with silver edges and covered in a green cloak with gold trim.

"And who're you?" Lex asked, seeing he was outnumbered

"We are the League of Shadows." The man said simply "And I? I am Ra's Al Ghoul."


	16. World's Finest Part 2

**Mr. Haziq:** I've seen it spelt so many ways.

 **chimera629:** He hasn't got much to go off yet, he JUST met Kara

Because he is training her with her powers. She has the scores needed to enroll and it is only temporary. It was all set up before they moved for a month or so.

Bruce get's his gear from a mixture of places, to keep suspicion low.

And no, Bruce and Lex just met up with him. He was asking the Wayne Enterprise employees, wanting to know what most people thought of Batman.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Dick Grayson, age 12.

They are friends and opposites.

 **Teloch** : We will do our best.

 **te . nellis** : The League do not do an all out attack. They stick to the shadows. But trust me, the Victor hero moment is coming.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **te . nellis** : You're going to have to wait and see.

 **Teloch** : Oh don't worry. We won't Snyder this up.

 **Scattershot98** : Well you don't have to wait long.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Read on MacDuff. Read on.

 **nitewolf423** : Have a cookie.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Well here we go, next chapter of the story that expands the DC Universe. Fun!

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 16: World's Finest Part 2  
**

* * *

"Ra's Al Ghoul? Is that supposed to mean something?" Lex asked, putting the gun down.

"I am the Leader of the League of Shadows. We have shaped this world for thousands of years, cutting down rotten branches from the glorious tree that is the world." Ra's said calmly

"Huh...Sounds like you're more a gardener than a leader." Lex commented

"Hold your tongue." A ninja, for lack of a better word, responded in defence

"Easy...I can see why you'd think that, Mr Luthor." Ra's answered

"Tell me... Have you heard of the fall of Pompeii? Of Rome? Those where our ancestors. And they have done so much more. In this modern age we have had no need for such drastic action... Until now. We have tried to destroy Gotham but the Batman has stopped us." Ra's frowned "And if we tried to rid the evil from anywhere else those super humans who call themselves heroes would stop us."

"Wait...You're telling me, that your little..."club" caused one of the greatest catastrophes in human history?" Lex asked

"That we did. But it is NOT a "little club"." Ra's answered

"And you're willing to help me take down our common enemies?" Lex asked

"We need someone with your technical knowledge. We have the skill, you have the resources." Ra's explained simply

"Hm." Lex hummed simply, taking a bottle of ice cold water and poured two glasses. "Tell me...What's your skill with Kryptonians?" Lex asked handing over one to Ra's

* * *

*At Wayne Enterprises*

Bruce sighed as he returned to his office, pressing a few secret buttons. Soon his front door was locked and his office began to change around, the window shutters were blacked out so that the interior lighting showed. Bruce's office was like a second BatCave. A very simple, small BatCave as it was not meant for a big situations but it would do "Computer." Bruce spoke to activate the system

 **"Yes, Mr Wayne."** The computer responded

"Bring up everything you can involving the super-powered being in Metropolis." Bruce ordered

 **"Yes sir."** The computer repeated, images flashing over the many screens

Each screen showed a strong human figure wearing a blue and red costume with a red "S" in a shield on his chest.

 **Name: Superman.**

 **Origin: Kryptonian.**

And soon, the list of known powers rolled past Bruce's screen along with the work that Superman has done.. Saving people, fighting robots, stopping villains and monsters alike "He does a lot of good." Bruce pondered, looking at the info. But he was still very VERY powerful. Very DANGEROUSLY powerful "Computer, is there any way to hinder him?" Bruce asked

 **"Searching."** The computer said, beeping away

 **...**

 **"Found a weakness: an irradiated rock called "Kryptonite"."** The computer answered showing a picture of Green Kryptonite **"As well as 'magic' being a theoretical weakness."**

"Magic? Hmm..." Bruce pondered as he looked at the weaknesses and strengths of Superman. Maybe he should contact Zatanna? ... it had been a while since he had spoken to her

* * *

*With Dick*

Classes where over for now, Dick sitting with Kara, Barbara and Betty "Thanks for sitting with us, Dick." Barbara spoke kindly to her friend

"I don't have many friends." Dick shrugged

"Awe..." The Betty and Kara frowned, hugging him making the 12 year old blush

"G-Girls..." He groaned under his breath

"It's fine." Barbara assured

"So, what's next? After lunch I mean." Kara asked

"Next is sports." Barbara nodded

"Oh." Dick answered, seemingly perking up.

"Huh?" Betty blinked

"Dick is a member of the acrobatic team." Barbara answered "He is REALLY good."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Betty yelled, slamming her hands on the table lightly and standing up with wide eyes

"Gah!" Dick backed up in shock. Betty was head of the newspaper club and a bit of a gossip, so finding out her friend had a secret? Yeah, expected reaction

"Betty, tone it back a bit. You startled him." Barbara commented "AND you are causing a scene."

"Sorry." Betty blushed, sitting down

"THAT'S why I didn't tell you." Dick said shyly

"Hmm..." Betty frowned in apology and kept sitting down.

"Okay, so Dick's an acrobat?" Kara asked, being new to the 'group'

"I...Grew it in Haley's Circus. I was part of the Flying Grayson's...So I've been raised to BE an acrobat." Dick answered

"Oh... sorry." She blinked

"Yeah...It...It was. Until what happened...Then my new parents adopted me." He answered sadly before perking up. Kara frowned gently and just continued to hug him "Thanks." He smiled

"Alright, with all that awkwardness out of the way: can we get back to lunch please?" Barbara asked

The group nodded with a smile

* * *

*With Clark*

Clark was at the Gotham branch of the Daily Planet, working on his report on "The Bat Man" and compiling all he could on the vigilante. From what Mr Wayne told him, it seemed that he was only human. Most saw him as some magical, mystical being. But then again...A human dressing up as some form of magical or mystical being...It COULD be misinterpreted. Especially during the dead of night by people terrified

'Using the cowardice of criminals and the night to instill fear into people...Making the myth of a monstrous figure.' Clark thought 'I do not like this person's approach, scaring people and causing mistrust. But he is doing this city good.'

Clark looked over the information again...And sighed. What was he going to do about this?... And then he heard people yelling for help with his super hearing

'No.' Clark thought as he got changed into Superman and flew out into the city to help.

Looks like this was a job, for Superman!

* * *

*Time skip, that night*

Bruce was back in the BatCave, the news report on Superman being in Gotham caught his immediate attention. He had to prepare. Prepare for the worst. That was when Dick walked in

"Hey, dad...What's going on?" Dick asked as he saw the news report on the screen

"Just preparing for the worst. How was school?" He asked

"Um...Good. It was good." Dick answered nervously. Bruce raised an eyebrow and wondered if he should ask him about it "So...How was your day?" Dick asked

"It was okay." Bruce smiled lightly

"Oh...Cool. Is Mum going to be back soon?" Dick asked

"She and Harley are in the garden." Bruce informed "Dinner is in an hour. Alfred is making pasta."

"Great." Dick answered. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Homework?" Bruce asked

"Yeah, homework." Dick nodded

Bruce nodded, letting him run off 'He's a good kid.' Bruce thought with a smile and so he got back to work

He was going to make sure that this contingency was going to work because he knew next to nothing about this 'Superman'

* * *

*With Barbara*

Barbara was at her house, she asked her dad if Kara could come over for dinner just as friends and neighbors. The two where in Barabra's room, giggling

"Thanks for having me over, Barbara." Kara smiled

"It's fine." Barbara smiled. The two were dressed in white dressing gowns, doing their own and each other's toes

"So, you've never done this before?" Kara asked

"Never." She chuckled

"Well, glad I'm your first friend to do this." Kara smiled. Barbara nodded, painting Kara's toes red while Kara painted Barbara's toes blue. "That colour okay?" Kara asked

"Yeah, sure." Barbara blushed "I would have preferred purple or yellow, but now we kinda match." She laughed

"I'll remember that for next time." Kara smiled

"Next time?" She blinked

"Well...If you want to come round my place, next time." She answered

"S... Sure." Barbara smiled. It took a while, until the girls were finishing up but they continued to chat and joke and laugh. A knock came from the door later, interrupting their fun "Hello?" Barbara asked

"Barb, it's me. Just wanted to check up on you." Jim, Barbara's father, asked

"We're fine daddy." Barbara smiled

"Well it's getting rather late." Jim warned "Clark said that Kara can spend the night but don't stay up too long, kay sweetie?"

"Okay, thanks daddy." Barbara answered

"Thank you, Mr Gordon." Kara added

"Good night girls." Jim nodded, walking away

"You're dad's awesome." Kara commented

"Yeah." Bab's smiled

* * *

*With Bruce, Time Skip*

The man was smiling, the family at the table eating the dinner Alfred cooked "Hmm...This is great, Alfred." Dick commented

"Thank you, Young Master Dick." Alfred answered

"You've outdone yourself Alf!" Harley cheered

"It's exquisite." Pamela added

"Thank you, everyone." Alfred answered before he continued to eat. He felt happy, looking after a FAMILY again. Seeing Master Bruce, the man he raised, grown up... And happy 'Master Thomas, Miss Martha...I hope you're watching.' Alfred thought to himself as they ate 'I know you would be proud.'

"That was great, Alfred." Bruce finished up.

"I am glad you enjoyed the dinner Master Bruce." Alfred nodded

"Always." Bruce nodded "I've got to do some more work."

"But we've got dessert." Harley answered "Desseeerrrrt!" She whined

"... Fine." He sighed

"Yay!" Harley cheered

"Miss/Harley." Both Pamela and Alfred responded sternly

"Sorry." Said woman sat back down and acted cute. She snuggled into Pamela's side, giving her puppy dog eyes

"Oh...Can we keep the puppy?" Dick joked

"Hmm...Good, girl." Pamela rolled her eyes with a small smile. Bruce smiled lightly and chuckled

"I'll go get the dessert." Alfred smiled

"I'll help." Dick answered getting out of his chair

"It is fine Master Dick." He smiled

"Oh, okay." Dick sighed

Alfred smiled and patted his head "I'll be right back." Alfred smiled

"This is nice." Pamela smiled after Alfred left

"Yeah...We almost never do this." Harley pouted

"It is nice being a family." Bruce smiled

As we pan out of Wayne Manor, there was a figure hidden through the window, a woman clad in night, looking in on the family. Seeing them happy and together...How it was foreign, yet she yearned it to be hers. 'Bruce...' The figure thought before she vanished into the night.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Batman was on patrol, arriving at a warehouse where the silent alarm had gone off 'Alright, now what?' He thought as he entered the warehouse through the shadows. He saw the criminals tied up, held down 'Already detained? How?' He thought as he turned on a new feature on his mask: Detective Vision. This upgrade to his mask allows him to scan the area and pick up clues on what had or has recently happened... And he saw a strong blue suited man in front of him 'Oh crap!' Bruce thought as he jumped back

"So... You're the Batman?" Superman said, slowly entering the light revealing himself

"Yes. And I take it that you're Superman." Batman responded, thinking that light reveal on the hero of Metropolis had some symbolism behind him...Probably by accident. The man was tall and strongly built with black hair and blue eyes, his hair having a slight curl to it in the front. His suit was a bright shade of navy blue, like the ocean, with a red cape that went to his knees. The suit covered his entire body besides his face and hands. He had red boots and a golden belt, some red detailing being around his waist and upper legs looking similar to padding for sensitive areas. And finally on his chest was a large red pentagon shaped symbol, the point going down. Inside the shield was a red S and behind the letter was a yellow background. It almost looked like some form of coat of arms from medieval Nobel families

"That's correct." Superman answered

"Well...Not that I don't appreciate the help, but why're you here?" Batman asked

"I am following Lex Luthor, he is up to something." Superman said simply

"Well...Glad we can agree on something." Batman answered, thinking back to Luthor in Wayne Enterprise and his proposal for a merger. "But this is my city." Batman frowned

"But with MY problem." Superman answered

"I can deal with this." Batman frowned "You handle those space monsters. Gotham is my town, I'll deal with these 'normal people' problems."

"You don't know what Luthor is like. He'll use any and all tricks to use against you." Superman answered

"I've studied him, got all his tricks down." Batman frowned "Besides, I'm not alone."

"I know. Children, really?" Superman asked "Dragging children into this dangerous life."

"Don't judge me on my choices. But I've NEVER put my family in danger." Batman answered

"So you ARE throwing your own SON into gunfire." Superman frowned

"I tell him not to follow me if there's anything too dangerous." Batman answered "I protect my son."

Superman frowned as he tried to use his X-Ray vision to see his identity...but it was blocked by Batman's lead-lined cowl 'What the? How did he-? Did he prepare for this?' Superman thought in shock

"Oh? You trying to see my identity?" He smiled. Superman grumbled as he knew he was caught out "I told you." He informed "I researched Luthor. Which included... This." Bruce said, pulling out a small black box which clicked open... Revealing a glowing green rock

Superman's eyes widened as he fell to the floor in pain. He felt his powers slipping away. "K-Kryptonite..." He gasped, trying to stay conscious. He fell to his knee, panting in pain as his body felt weak

"One of your weaknesses. I did my research." Batman answered. He clicked the box closed and put it away

"And you... Are just a man." Superman frowned "If I wanted I could kill you before you even knew what happened."

"But you wouldn't." Batman stated, outright said as fact "You are a good person, a VERY good person. One of the best I have ever seen. Even with your tremendous, world shattering power, you make sure that no one you fight is ever TOO badly injured. And I know that if we fought, I'd lose."

"So...What now?" Superman asked, regaining his strength.

"Leave. This is my job." Batman said, walking back to the shadows

"You expect me to leave?!" Superman snapped and turned around... And the other hero was gone "How-?" Superman spoke to himself in shock.

* * *

*with Lex*

"And that is how we'll do this." Ra's ended, pointing out the plans

"Agreed." Lex nodded

"And soon, this world will be reborn." Ra's added

"Yeah yeah." Lex rolled his eyes

In the shadows, the woman that was with Ra's ninja army was staying out of the way. It was the same woman who has been watching the Wayne's "Talia, status report." Ra's ordered to the woman

"The city is clear." The woman, Talia, bowed

"Excellent." Ra's smiled "Everything is going according to plan."

"I will prepare the gear." Lex nodded

"Good. And soon...Gotham will burn and be reborn from the ashes." Ra's spoke poetically.

'This guy.' Lex thought, rolling his eyes

'Father...What am I going to do?' Talia frowned


	17. World's Finest Part 3

**Teloch** : Superman is cool.

 **chimera629** : Yes... AND no. Organized crime has gone down but super crime has increased and with the damage those madmen cause? Other people have gone into crime for desperation. It is something that Ghost and I will be exploring in a future chapter. Also Bruce is limited for what he can do for THOSE people has... he only has so much money. And even then there ARE also assholes who think they can do whatever they want/they only want to do the 'easy' way.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shadow Joestar** : Never underestimate Batman.

 **chimera629** : In certain aspects. There isn't any Mr Freeze, Poison Ivy or Harley Quinn based crimes, but other villains such as Victor Zsasz and Penguin are currently underway.

 **Teloch** : Well, to each their own. But consider this: Superman is supposed to be the embodiment of Hope. He's meant to be a symbol to never give up and to stand against any odds. But if you think the current Superman is OP, consider Silver Age Superman. HE had to be nerfed via Crisis on Infinite Earths.

 **Mr. Haziq** : Someone knows their comic lore. *chuckle*

 **kival737101** : Read on and see.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Hey guys, another chapter time! Here we go!

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 17: World's Finest Part 3  
**

* * *

It was tomorrow, they Wayne Household was ready for the new day. Unaware of what was going on behind the shadows in Gotham as of yet. Dick was preparing for school, adjusting his uniform "Still not used to the Windsor knot..." Dick mumbled as he tried to do his tie up

"Master Dick, are you all ready for school?" Alfred asked

"Yeah, almost." Dick answered

"Any plans for after school?" Alfred asked

"Aside from the acrobatics club stuff...Not really, no." Dick answered

"Very well. Then shall I escort you back after your club." Alfred answered

"Thank you Alfred." Dick nodded

* * *

*Downstairs*

Bruce was currently getting in his car with Pamela ready to head out to work "Good luck." She smiled

"I will." He nodded with a reassuring nod. He kissed her cheek gently, smiling as he drove off

"Stay safe..." She whispered, holding her hands over her heart. The two entered Wayne Industries and went their own ways, off to work. Bruce headed to his office where he was due a meeting with The Board; Pamela was going down to figure out her formula to help stop her poison-lips. She was nearly there! And the plus side this concoction also works as an anti-venom for most plant based poisons!

"Good morning, Dr Isley." A voice spoke as it walked behind her

"Hmm? Oh, hello, Dr Fries." Pamela turned around to see him "What's the occasion?"

"No reason. Just trying to make friendly conversation." He answered

"Do you need assistance?" She asked gently

"No thank you. But thank you for offering." Victor answered. "I should be getting back to my work."

"Well, nice talking to you." Pamela responded

"Hmm." Victor nodded and left for his station.

"Nice man." Pamela commented to herself "I hope he is making progress."

* * *

*With Harley*

Harley was currently being escorted by the police to her therapist session "Thanks, Detective Bollocks." Harley smiled

"Bullock. And it's my job." He corrected her with just a sigh, getting use to her calling him that. Harley nodded, looking around with a smile "Alright, here we are." Bullock spoke, pulling up to Arkham Asylum "You know the drill."

"Yes, the kinky stuff." Harley teased

"I-No. Not...Urgh...I always fall for that." Bullock groaned, getting out a pair of handcuffs. Harley laughed, holding her arms out "Here we go." Bullock spoke, clicking the cuffs on Harley. "Follow me, please."

"Yes Master." She joked

"Oh boy...I hope Wayne doesn't handle with this." Bullock rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, he does." Harley teased "And he punishes the naughty girl." She laughed

"Oh god..." Bullock groaned, trying to get the mental image out of his head. Harley just laughed and skipped into her old work place "H-Hey, wait up!" Bullock called out

* * *

*With Dick*

Dick sitting as grunting as he practiced his moved on a bar hanging five feet in the air "Whoa..." The class looked up at him, seeing Dick on the bar.

"What?" Dick asked looking down at the group from the height.

"You are doing amazing Mr Grayson." The teacher nodded

"Oh, thanks, Miss." Dick responded, leaping off and landed professionally…... And the class clapped "Thanks everyone." Dick answered humbly. He blushed, looking away shyly

"Alright everyone, go get changed. The lesson's over." The teacher answered. Each of the students nodded and went to their changing rooms, Dick keeping to himself, true he liked being somewhat popular in the class, but he didn't want to be on the wrong side of anyone at this point. True he could kick their butts, knowing the training he was given by Bruce, but that would draw attention to him and it would go against what Bruce taught him

"Hey, Grayson." One of the male students went up to him.

"Yeah?" Dick asked

"Good moves out there." The boy answered.

"Thanks." Dick nodded

"Might make it to regional's or something." A second answered

"I'm not that good." Dick blushed

"Better than half the class, dude." The others answered, finishing getting dressed.

'I guess.' Dick thought, as he put his shirt and trousers on... And now he felt guilty 'Oh man...What am I gonna do?' He thought. He loved doing this but he felt he had an unfair advantage 'Am I overshadowing my classmates?' He thought. He sighed, leaving class... Where Betty was waiting

"You took your time, Dick." Betty commented, unintentionally sounding her sentence like an insult.

"Gah!" Dick yelled, jumping in surprise not expecting Betty to be there

"Jeez, Betty. Why're you here?" Dick asked

"I finished with the newspaper club and I decided to wait for you." She said, looking away as if she was trying to avoid a subject and hide something

"And?" Dick asked

"... AndIwashopingIcouldgotoyourhouse!" She blabbed quickly

"I...Beg your pardon?" Dick asked as he couldn't hear her properly.

"I...I was hoping to come round to your house." Betty answered, blushing brightly

"I...Um...Y-Yeah. I think so. Alfred's picking me up today...so...Do you want to come with?" Dick responded

"Yes!" Betty smiled and responded quickly, giving a quick fist-pump before she coughed and covered herself as best she could "Y-Yeah. Sure. Thanks, Dick."

"It's fine." He smiled

"Right. Awesome. Let's go." Betty answered almost awkwardly.

Dick nodded, walking out with his elder friend 'I wonder what Alfred will say about this?' Dick wondered

* * *

*With Ra's*

The black haired man was watching over Gotham, dressed in nothing but a green silk robe 'It will all be purged. The first domino to fall, Detective.' Ra's thought to himself 'The 'Superman' will fall, as will your city. And then others with powers, they will join us in shaping the world or join the alien in death.'

"Father." A voice spoke behind Ra's

The man didn't turn around, just sighed and smiled "What is it, Talia?"

"I came to ask if working with a man such as Lex Luthor is a good idea." She said simply

"As I said: he has resources but we've got the power. When the time comes...We'll take what's his." Ra's answered simply. "He's a means to the end."

"So, Luthor is a stepping stone. We turn the world to ash, take the remnants of the old world and restart anew?" Talia asked

"Of course. For every mass-extinction, the world becomes stronger. The meteorite, ice-ages, the bubonic plague...All stepping stones to strengthening this world." Ra's answered.

"After all, my grandson deserves a grand new world." He smirked. Yes you read that right. Talia has a son.

'You mean a world for YOU.' Talia thought to herself

"Now...Are the assassins in place?" Ra's asked

"Yes, father." Talia nodded

"Excellent. Your crusade, Detective...is at an end." Ra's spoke to himself

* * *

*With Bruce*

Bruce was with Lucious, the two quietly talking about potential improvements to the 'BatFamily's arsenal and using code words as they walked towards their cars "You think that Flower will find this appreciated?" Lucius asked

"I am sure she will." Bruce nodded, smiling... When he heard something off in the darkness. Bruce's eye quickly looked to the side, to not raise suspicion or alarm. He knew someone was there

"Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked as he was worried that Bruce hadn't responded in the last few seconds.

"Get down!" He yelled, pushing his friend out of the way

"Oof!" Lucius fell to the floor as knives were now lodged into the garage wall. "What on earth?"

"Get out of here!" Bruce yelled. Lucius did what he was told, making a beeline for the elevator. Bruce got up and was ready for a fight.

"Detective." A voice whispered as shimmers of light seemed to reflect in the darkness.

"League of Shadows." Bruce whispered, his eyes widening for a second in shock. The assassins leaped towards Bruce, aimed to kill, but Bruce grabbed one of them and flipped them into the wall, while dodging others. He began to dodge a pair of swords being slashed at him, unable to counter attack he just had to keep swerving out of the way of their attacks 'Damn it. I'm getting cornered here.' Bruce thought as he managed to slide out of the way and run to the car. He had to make a strategic retreat. He did not have gear or weapons, no way to fight back but as he ran, another assassin was waiting 'Oh great!' He thought sarcastically, while trying to dodge the assassin. He dodged the attacks, soon a fourth assassin joining the assault and he was beginning to be pushed back 'God damn it!' He thought, getting pinned to the wall.

"Farewell, Detective." One of the assassins spoke, their blade aimed at Bruce's throat while he glared in defiance

"Halt!" A female voice ordered, stopping the final strike. The attack stopped inches from Bruce's heart, the dark Knight angry with how he nearly died!

Coming from the darkness was-

"Lady Talia!" The Assassins gasped, seeing their mistress order them to stop.

'Talia.' Bruce thought in shock before quickly recovering

"Back down. Now." Talia ordered. Begrudgingly, the assassins released Bruce, freeing him from their ambush "And you will not mention this to my father or his accomplices. Understand?" Talia added

"Yes, Lady Talia." They answered.

"Leave." She followed up. The assassin's nodded and disappeared

"... It's been a long time Talia." Bruce frowned. Less than two years to be precise, when he left the league as he refused to kill

"Hello, Beloved." Talia spoke gently "Two years to be precise."

"What're you doing In Gotham?" Bruce asked

"Do not ask questions you know the answer to." Talia sighed sadly, cupping his cheek

Bruce sighed and quickly pieced it together "Ra's. He's here in Gotham and is going to level it."

"Yes." She nodded, still having her hand on his cheek "... I've missed you." She said simply

Bruce's eyes widened subtly "You "missed me"?" He asked in slight disbelief

"Do not act as if you do not remember what happened between us." She frowned

Bruce thought back to his time with the League of Shadows...How he and Talia got close...That night with the full moon and sky full of stars...He couldn't forget it even if he tried. Talia had never seemed so beautiful... That was the day before he left the league

The day before he was forced to kill someone. He didn't though. He spared that man. He had to leave before he broke his rule.

The rule he made the day he was covered in his parents blood

Never kill.

"I remember, Talia. So what's Ra's doing now?" Bruce asked

"You know I can't tell you that Beloved." She sighed

"Then it's something destructive. He's going to need resources." Bruce thought

"Please stop beloved." Talia mumbled, she did not want her reunion to be like this. It hurt her heart

"He's going to destroy my home. I'm not going to sit back here and-" Bruce spoke before he felt his lips being pressed upon by Talia

"Hmmmmmm." Talia moaned gently, kissing Bruce lovingly as she cried

'Talia.' Bruce thought, seeing her tears...and felt her warm lips. He held her close, holding her hips gently

"Hmm..." Talia moaned gently 'Please...' She thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close

'Talia...She's vulnerable...Honest.' He thought '... If only she came with me that day.'

She slowly broke the kiss and looked at him "I'm sorry." and then she was gone

"Talia..." Bruce blinked. He sighed heavily as he looked to the floor...and felt something in his hand...not a large thing, but noticeable. A note "Huh?" He blinked. He opened the note and inside was a single word.

 **LUTHOR**

* * *

*meanwhile*

Superman and Supergirl where flying over Gotham at super speeds, the two having heard the same scream for help "I hope we get there in time." Supergirl spoke

"Of course we can Kara." Superman frowned, the noise in Gotham making it hard to find the scream. Now Superman would normally be able to hear VERY well ANYWHERE on the planet. But Gotham was just so... Closed off. The buildings where all close, so much noise in every little area. Sounds blurred together and drowned each other out every other second. It meant they had to fly slower so they could focus on the noise, the two soon arriving at an abandoned apartment complex

"Hmm...It's hard...How can anyone listen in on this?" Supergirl asked, trying to focus.

"We're nearly there Kara." Clark frowned

"Alright. Lead the way." Kara answered as they were arriving at the source. They soon arrived in an abandoned apartment complex, walking in slowly and cautiously 'Abandoned? But where was the screaming coming from?' Kara thought. They entered slowly and saw a woman tied to a chair, several armed men standing there with their guns to her head 'That answers that.' Kara thought

"Careful now." Superman whispered

"Give up Superman, or we blow the bitches head off!" one man snapped

'Our backs are against the wall here.' Kara thought. Superman was silent and rapid-fired his heat-beams, burning their guns

"ARGH! SHIT!" The masked men shouted in pain, dropping the floor and tried to cool off their hands.

"It's okay ma'am." Clark nodded, walking over. The woman looked up at him and nodded... and then he yelled in pain, a ninja holding a glowing green sword standing behind him

"Superman!" Supergirl yelled

"Fool." The woman stood up and free from her bonds...Like she wasn't bound in the first place! "Get the girl." ... In the blink of an eye six ninja with the same swords as the first emerged from the darkness

"How the-?" Kara gasped as she was struck upon by the ninja. She flinched, falling to her knees. She... She... She felt so weak!

"Kryptonite." Superman groaned, trying to stay up. "Get out of here Kara!" He ordered, punching a ninja in the face

Kara nodded and jettisoned out of the way, getting far away from the ninjas. She goes right upwards, feeling weak and exhausted as she does away in slight fear 'C-Clark...He's hurt...How? How did they get Kryptonite?' Kara thought as she staggered back home 'How did they get so much Kryptonite?' she thought, crashing into the roof of a random building

"Hey, you okay?" A purple and yellow clad figure asked, kneeling in front of Supergirl

"Please...Help..." Kara whispered, not looking up

The figure was Batgirl, kneeling in front of the girl and trying to help her up "Hang on, I've got you." Batgirl tried to hoist her up.

"Nin...ja...Krypt..." Kara tried to warn her

""Ninja Crypt"?" Batgirl asked. Kara tried to speak but fainted "Oh crap." Batgirl frowned as she began to carry her. 'What am I gonna do?' She sighed, knowing this was Supergirl... There was only one real option 'I should take her to the Watchtower.' What Batgirl didn't know, she was being followed by shadows.

* * *

*In the Watchtower*

Batgirl sighed as she arrived back at the tower, setting the blonde on an emergency/spare bed "Alright, here we go." Batgirl spoke, locking the Watchtower so that no-one could get in. Barbara sighed as she looked at the blonde. She was not stupid, she recognized Supergirl beyond just her pictures 'Supergirl in Gotham...' She thought '... Supergirl is Kara... Great...What am I gonna do now?' Batgirl thought. 'Kara's Supergirl and that means-' then the penny dropped "Oh snap." She whispered. She had masturbated to the girl who had quickly became her best friend "Oh my GOD!" She whispered, trying not to wake her, blushing under her mask. Well the lower half of her face was revealed so no hiding it. But still!

"Hmm..." Kara groaned, trying to get up, still weak from the Kryptonite.

'She's getting up. Okay, okay. Calm down.' She thought. 'We're safe here.' She knelt down next to Kara and gently put her hand on her shoulder "Hey, calm down. Don't strain yourself, you looked really weak earlier."

"Wh-where am I?" Kara asked, looking around.

"The Watchtower, my base of operations. I'm Batgirl." Barbara smiled, hating to lie to her friend

"Batgirl...O-Okay." Supergirl answered "I'm Supergirl."

"I guessed that." The purple clad teen smiled, pointing at the S on the blondes chest

"Yeah...sorry. Hnn...I had to escape ninjas." Kara answered

"... Ninja's." Barabra frowned in disbelief

"Yes, with Kryptonite swords." Kara nodded. "Please, believe me."

Barbara was silent, looking at Kara. Most would think she was crazy but looking into those dear filled blue eyes... She just nodded "I do, Supergirl. But tell me: What IS Kryptonite?" Batgirl asked "And what exactly happened?"

* * *

*With Dick*

Dick and Betty where at Wayne Manor with Alfred, the butter giving the blonde a tour with the help of the young ward "And out there is the garden. My mum grows some great flowers." Dick pointed outside through the kitchen window

"It does look really nice." Betty nodded

"Drink, Ms Betty?" Alfred asked as he was near the cupboards.

"Please." She nodded

"Master Dick?" Alfred asked

"Yes please, Alfred." He nodded

"Of course." Alfred nodded with a smile. It didn't take long until the group got moving again.

"I guess I should go home." Betty commented, looking at the clock

"It's quite late, Ms Betty. I'm sure Master Bruce can allow some accommodation until tomorrow." Alfred answered

"It's fine, I'll take the bus." She smiled

"Very well then." Alfred answered and nodded

"Well...See you at school?" Dick asked

"Sure." Betty chuckled and kissed his cheek, walking off. Dick blushed as he stood frozen in place "Later Richard, you're a great kid." She waved, running off

Dick didn't respond with words but waved almost like a zombie, still feeling the kiss on his cheek "... wow..." he mumbled

"Master Richard?" Alfred asked

"Huh...?" Dick asked almost hypnotically.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked

"I err...I'm fine." He answered nervously.

"She's a good friend." Alfred nodded, before he noticed a figure in the shadows "... I think a certain bird should make sure she gets home safely, however."

"Huh? Oh...Yeah. I got you." Dick nodded, getting the hint. He did not understand WHY but he ran to the BatCave to get changed 'What did Alfred see?' Dick thought as he headed to his costume

* * *

*meanwhile*

Outside the mansion, Betty was walking to the bus stop, thinking nothing of the shadows who were around. She sat down at the bus stop, smiling 'I wonder if I broke poor Dick's mind?' She wondered. She giggled lightly at the idea, smiling. There was rustling in the bushes; Betty just took that as wild animals, unknown what was actually in there. As she turned around, expecting it to be some sort of animal, only to scream as a ninja jumping towards her "GAH! Wh-Who're you?!" Betty screamed. The ninja didn't respond except for drawing its blade "N... No! No! Please! I... I don't want to die!" She gasped and cried, backing up. The ninja didn't answer, except raising his sword to kill her...but a boot was pwned into his face and kicked him to the ground away from them.

"Back off!" Robin glared, standing tall... Despite being short

"Wh-Who're you?" Betty gasped

"I *Ahem*." Dick began to speak, before deepening his voice "I'm Robin."

"..." Betty was silent and then giggled "Is that what you're going with?" she could not help but ask, talking about his voice

"I-Down!" Robin began to speak but then helped her down, dodging the ninja's blade. He began to return the ninja's blade's strikes, using his bo staff while protecting Betty 'D-Damn it. I'm not ready for this!' Robin thought. 'I've got to protect her!' He was holding his bo tightly, clearly not skilled enough to beat this ninja. The ninja sighed and then feigned an attack only to kick Robin away... Only to be hit over the head by a metal pipe and knocked out

"Hnn!" The ninja exclaimed as it fell to the ground

Standing behind him was Betty holding said pipe. Who was panting and shaking in fear "Ow...Hey, are you okay?" Robin asked, getting up and going to her in concern.

"I should be asking YOU that." She said in worry, kneeling in front of him

"I'm fine. I've been hit harder than that." Robin answered. He rubbed his chin, mumbling

"Well, thanks for trying to save me." Betty answered, still nervous from being attacked

"Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe." Robin answered. He grabbed her and dragged her away

"O-Okay!" Betty nodded, looking back and saw the ninja still on the floor "Who was he?"

"An assassin. He must've thought you were a threat." Robin answered

"Me?! A threat?!" She gasped

"I think so. Come on, we've got to get moving." Robin spoke, stopping at the bus stop. He pressed a secret button on his belt and twenty seconds later a red motorbike stopped in front of them

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Betty asked in shock

"Get on." Robin urged

"O-Okay!" Betty nodded getting on the motorbike with Robin. She held the child's frame, shocked when it took off but it was also clad that Robin was NOT driving it

"WHAAA! How's this happening?!" Betty screamed

"I'm 13, you think I can drive? This is remote controlled." Robin called, lying about his age slightly to avoid even MORE potential suspicion about his identity

"I guess." Betty answered as she held on tight.

"Blind Bat, what was with that ninja?" Robin asked as he blushed

'Blind Bat?' Betty thought

"He was a man from the League of Assassin's, Robin." Alfred said over Dick's earpiece with his voice technologically altered "They are enemies of your father. They probably attacked Ms Kane because she left the mansion."

"Darn it." Robin cursed gently, glad his parents where not here... but he heard Alfred hum in disapproval 'We can't go to the police. That'd be putting more people in trouble.' he thought "Where's Batman?"

"He is off dealing with the cause of this. Go to the ClockTower, Batgirl is there." Alfred informed

"On it." Robin nodded and headed that way. "We're going to a safe-house, in case you're wondering."

"Okay." Betty nodded

* * *

*With Harley*

Harley was currently going back to Wayne Manor, being escorted by the police. She was sitting at the back of the car, kicking her legs innocently... When the car was hot with gun fire "GAH!" Harley ducked under her seat while the driver was shot to death "Hey! You almost hit me!" Suddenly the car began to swerve, Harvey Bullock trying to steer the car with the driver dead whole trying to avoid gunfire... and he was having a hard time "What's happening? People having fun?" Harley asked

"That's sniper fire!" Harvey yelled, doing his best to steer

"Why don't you find cover?" Harley asked as the car swerved to avoid being hit.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" he yelled

"Wait, go down that way!" Harley pointed.

"Huh?" Harvey blinked

"That way, through the district!" Harley answered

"Which way?!" Bullock responded

"RIGHT, RIGHT!" Harley answered, kicking the seat

"GAH!" he yelled, doing as he was told. The car swerved to the right, the bullets of the snipers missed the car as Harley and Bullock got out of the way. The car crashed in an alleyway, the two shocked about their recent experience "Ugh...Did ya plan this?" Bullock groaned

"Just to get out from death." Harley answered

"Who da fuck was shooting at us?" Harvey grumbled

"I dunno. Maybe it's ninjas?" Harley suggested

"Don't have stupid Quin." Harvey frowned "Ninja's." He scoffed

"Yeah? What d'ya call THEM then?" Harley pointed through the broken screen.

"Could be a gang." He shrugged

"Do gangs have katana?" Harley gulped

"Huh?" Harvey blinked. Through the screen, there was a group of five ninjas who were walking to the car wielding their katana "NINJA?!"

"Told ya." Harley answered as a katana pierced the side of the car

"MOVE!" Harvey yelled, readying his gun. Harley ducked and tried to move out of the way, while Harvey was shooting at the ninja. The ninja began to dodge, focusing "Damn it!" Bullock snarled

"Uncuff me! I can help!" Harley spoke

"Fine." He snarled

Bullock quickly uncuffed Harley who was now free and she smiled. Hands quickly opened the door and Harley clicked them onto the chair so that she caught a ninja "Boop!" She began to rapid kick the ninja in the head and steal his katana. She held the sword and laughed, spinning the katana, before charging

"The hell?!" Bullock gasped

"Come and get me ya ninja bastards!" Harley yelled out, swinging the sword like a madwoman. The ninja frowned and fought back, clearly being more skilled with a sword than Harley... But Harley was unpredictable

"ARGH!" One of the ninja roared in pain as Harley chopped off his hand.

"No killing!" She sang

"Psychotic WHORE!" The second ninja yelled as he threw a weighted chain at Harley, trying to disarm her but she dodged

"I know you are, what am I?" She laughed. Harley slashed down at the ninja while cutting the person's chest and with one strong kick she knocked him out "Phew. That's a relief. Yo, Bollocks; you okay?" Harley asked

"IT IS BULLOK!" he yelled

* * *

*With Pamela*

Pamela was headed back home, she heard the news of Gotham going to hell and wanted to find out if her family was alright. She had done something she ONLY did in emergencies... Grew a giant vine to rush her home "Come on babies. We have to head home!" Pamela urged her plants to go faster. She had to check on, at least, Alfred!. She tried to dodge to carnage in the street but the cars where a mess. A bunch of bombs had gone off and the city was in a panic! "Oh no. I can't get through!" Pamela panicked. What... What could she do?! Unknown to her, but not to her plants, ninjas were hot on her trail but quick as a flash, the vines alerted their mother and wrapped up three ninja before they hit her "Huh?" Pamela blinked

"HCK! The ninjas struggled against the plants, each wielding a different assassination weapon.

"Ninjas? That...Are you responsible for all this?" Pamela asked. She frowned. She needed answers and there was only way to get them. She took a breath... And breathed out, a pink mist leaving her bright red lips and into their bodies

The ninjas inhaled the mist and became hypnotized. "What do you want, mistress?" They asked in an enamoured trance.

"What is going on?" She ordered

"We're under orders...To purge this city." The ninja answered

"By WHOM?" Pamela ordered

"Ra's Al Ghul...Our master." They answered. "Our target is Batman and those associated with him."

Pamela's eyes widened in shock. They were after Batman...and they attacked her! They KNOW who Batman is! "How? How do you know who he is?!" She yelled

"He trained under Ra's, he was once one of us...But he didn't complete the final test: To take a life." The ninja answered

Pamela snarled... And then kissed all three of the ninja. The ninjas were choking in pain, feeling the poison fill their system...and were killed. She had her plants drop the lifeless body, spitting their taste from her mouth "I'm not going to let you do this." She cursed them but first she had to get to the mansion

* * *

*With Batman*

Bruce was heading back to the Batcave, he had to get his armour. This was a war he needed to prepare for. He was in a secondary BatCave, his armour looking sleeker and more streamlined "This armour is fresh on the battlefield...But it'll have to do." Bruce spoke, getting changed into his armour. The armour was somewhat lighter than his more battle-fought armour, but that was to be expected. This armour was fresh off the production line, sleeker, streamlined, lighter and more durable than Bruce's original. It looked like a 'Ninja Batman' armour... Which made sense and was a badass idea

"Alright, Ra's. This ends now." Bruce spoke darkly. Attacking now, while Superman is in town? And Talia's message about Luthor?

He knew where they would be. And that the man of tomorrow needed his help


	18. World's Finest Part 4

**Mr. Haziq** : I know. It is a problem Ghost has, I try to fix it and point it out. I miss it sometimes. Sorry.

 **nitewolf423** : Review Corner's are only in the Ben's harem stories. Here we are just replying to a few reviews directly

 **Scattershot98** : Maybe, maybe she was just teasing.

 **te . nellis** : They where not attacking Wayne Enterprise. They where attacking Bruce and those close to him. No reason for Freeze to see them and get angry/defencive. Do not worry, it WILL happen.

 **Shadow Joestar** : ... do you mean O - K?

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **te . nellis** : Don't worry, Mr Freeze will appear

 **Scattershot98** : Yeah, well. You better keep reading.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

Here we go *claps* the penultimate part of this story! Well, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 18: World's Finest Part 4  
**

* * *

In the abandoned warehouse, deep in its basement, Superman was bound by Kryptonite chains, courtesy of Lex Luthor "Darn it Lex." He grumbled

"Quiet." A ninja ordered with his blade near Superman's face.

"Hnn..." Superman grumbled, still weak from the Kryptonite and clinked them gently. If only there was so much Kryptonite, or he'd be able to take these guys in a fist fight 'Luthor...When I get out of here...You're going to jail.' Superman thought 'Same with your accomplishes.'

* * *

*With Harley*

Harley and Harvey where at Police HQ, mostly out of necessity "Bullock! I can't believe you survived that!" One of the police officers spoke in shock

"It was Quinn here who did the most of it." Bullock answered "And she made sure not to kill any of them."

"Uh-huh. And Bollocks here saw it all." Harley smiled, now re-handcuffed

"I told you not to call me that!" Bullock snapped

"Nnnnaaaa!" She just stuck her tongue out at laughed

"So what do we do?" The officer spoke while Commissioner Gordon was trying to contact Barbara.

"We need to keep out eyes out." Gordon frowned, cursing as his phone could not get through

"Yes, Sir!" The officers answered, including Harley

"You don't get a say in this." Bullock answered

* * *

*With Dick*

Dick had arrived at The Watchtower, the safe house, with Betty on his motorbike "Here we are." He smiled, putting a code into a secret panel

"Where are we?" Betty asked as she looked around, still trying to get her bearings since all of this was happening was going too fast.

"Safe house." Robin half lied, hiding the location

"O-Okay." Betty nodded

 **IDENTIFIED- ROBIN- B02  
ACCESS GRANTED**

The door unlocked and opened for Robin "Okay, time to get in."

"Okay, Robin." She nodded, following the kid vigilante through the doors and heard them lock behind her.

"The elevator, this way." Robin spoke

"Alright...You don't skimp on the security, do you?" Betty asked

"No my dad doesn't." He shook his head. They entered the elevator and headed down, to the safe room. Betty looked at Robin, trying to place who he is. Though her head was still full of adrenaline. She was sure this kid was familiar; she couldn't put her finger on it "Okay, we're here." Robin spoke as the elevator stopped and the door opened revealing a large blast-shield door "Give me a sec." He spoke going to the number pad, which actually looked more like a retinal scan. Within a few seconds, the door responded ONCE AGAIN

 **IDENTIFIED- ROBIN- B02  
ACCESS GRANTED**

"All good, you'll be safe here." he nodded as he opened the door…... And he saw Batgirl and Supergirl at the computer "Batgirl? What's going on? Who's she?" Robin asked in shock

"This is Supergirl. Superman has been kidnapped by ninja's with Kryptonite swords." She commented

"Supergirl? Here in Gotham?" Betty gasped seeing her.

"Huh?" Supergirl blinked

"What?!" Batgirl gasped

"I can't believe it, Supergirl in Gotham!" Betty smiled

"Robin, why is she here?" Batgirl frowned

"Don't laugh; but, we just got attacked by ninjas." Robin answered simply "I brought her here to protect her."

"More ninja's." Batgirl sighed

"They came after you?" Supergirl asked

"Yeah, for no reason!" Betty explained

"She's telling the true." Robin sighed, looking away awkwardly

"There's always a reason. Where were you when they attacked?" Batgirl asked, trying to get some info.

"I was leaving Wayne Manor." She shrugged

Batgirl's eyes widened in shock, but not to the group. She kept that to herself. She was getting suspicious 'What was she doing there?' Batgirl thought "Well, at least you're alright. Go and sleep." Batgirl urged "There's a bed out back. I'm sure you're tired."

"Y-Yeah...I-I need to sleep." Betty panted, feeling her adrenaline leave her. She walked off slowly, going to the room

"Shall I-?" Supergirl asked

"Yeah, you head to sleep too. The Kryptonite's still in your system. Robin, I need a word." Batgirl answered

"Okay." Robin nodded, knowing the joke was there, but this wasn't the time or place for it. Plus super powered girl right in front of him, so he was nervous

The two Bat-Apprentices headed to a different room so they could have some privacy "Robin, I know you think bringing her here would be a good thing, but this is REALLY dangerous." Batgirl commented

"This is the only safe house I know is about!" Robin argued, quickly growing irritated and defensive

"Okay, okay. I understand." Batgirl answered, trying to calm him down "... Dick." She said casually, counting down on her fingers to see if her suspicions was correct

"W-W-W-What?! N-No! I-I-I don't know this 'Dick' person." Robin panicked, trying not to give anything away

"Who said it was a person, I could have just been insulting you?" Batgirl smirked as Robin froze as she realized what she meant while his eyes visibly widened with his mask "... Gotcha Richard."

"I-You...Dang it." Robin sighed.

"Wait... Then that means..." Barbara whispered, her eyes widening

"Yeah...Guess you found me out." Dick sighed.

"... Batman is Bruce Wayne." She mumbled, a whisper

'And...You got that too.' Dick thought 'And I still don't know who you are.'

"How long?" Batgirl asked

"Pardon?" Dick asked

"How long have you been 'Robin'?" Batgirl asked

"The Joker incident was my first day AS Robin." He blinked "I've been training for a few months before that."

"Whoa...I...I can't believe it." Batgirl gasped. Her hand now on her head.

"Yeah, believe it Batgirl. Well...Now you know." Robin answered 'Who is she?' Dick thought 'And how did she know who I am?'

"What're you thinking?" Batgirl asked

"Huh?" He blinked

"You looked like you were thinking. Just...your vacant look." Batgirl answered

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged

"We better protect Supergirl and Betty." Batgirl got up and sighed

"Yeah, we...Hey...hang on...How'd you know her name?" Robin asked

"Huh? Oh you...must've mentioned it." Batgirl lied

"Guess I did." Robin nodded

"Now, we need a plan." Batgirl spoke in relief

* * *

*With Batman*

The Dark Knight was in LexCorp, sticking to the shadows. He had to maintain a vigil, even with all his tech, Batman could get into trouble. Luthor was smart. The League knew his weakness. And they were both dangerous and now that they were working together...They're a force to be reckoned with…... and there is the ninja attack force "Oh no." Batman gasped as the ninjas started to attack him. Batman deflected the swords that they were using, keeping his footing and his balance, while trying not to be overwhelmed. He dodged flawlessly, using the blades on his gauntlets to block and snap swords while also throwing punches and kicks left and right

"Oof!" The ninjas grunted as they fell before the Caped Crusader.

Bruce backed up, dodging and focusing as he dodged and returned the attacks. Using one of the swords the ninja dropped, he used it to shatter the remaining swords so that they couldn't be used against him and then smashed their heads together. The ninjas fell like ragdolls: knocked out, tied up and out of commission and no one was dead 'Good. They're out-cold; I can do this unimpeded now.' He thought heading deeper into Lex Corp. He needed to get Superman out of here, he couldn't win alone. If anyone could help turn this around, it was a being with super-human abilities. But where could they be keeping him?

Bruce tried remembering Superman's abilities: Super-Strength, Flight, Laser-Vision, just to name a few. His weaknesses might be better remembering. Kryptonite, maybe magic...Needs sunlight. He might be in a basement area of the facility!

He needed to hack the building and the best place to hack a building is the main computer-room. Which was his current target. Bruce headed through the building, racing through the shadows and keeping alert. Time was ticking away as he worked 'Here we go.' He thought, breaking the door open and entered the Computer-Room

* * *

*with Pamela*

Pamela made her way back to Wayne Manor; she had to make sure her home was safe. She ran inside, looking for ANYONE "Alfred? Bruce? Harley? Dick? Is anyone here?" Pamela cried.

 _"Ms Isley?"_ Alfred asked over the speakers

"Alfred! Oh, thank the Green, you're okay." Pamela sighed in relief. "Where are you? Where is everyone?"

 _"In the cave."_ He informed

"That's good...Where're the others?" Pamela asked. When he didn't reply she sighed and knew she had to go down to the cave 'Through the grandfather clock. That's where Bruce often goes through.' She thought. She wondered why he preferred that way but never questioned it. She headed through the stairway and went to the cave, finding Alfred at the computer "What's going on? Where are the others?" She asked

"Master Bruce hasn't returned home since work ended, Master Dick was helping a friend 'Ms Betty' get back home. And Ms Harley hasn't returned from her session." Alfred informed simply

"Oh man...How did they get the drop on us?" Pamela asked

"The League are the ones who trained Master Bruce. If anyone can outsmart him and prepare their invasion under his nose, it is Ra's Al Ghoul." Alfred explained

"Huh? 'Ra's Al Ghul'? I'd hate to meet him on my own." Pamela frowned

"Even Master Bruce does." He nodded

"Is they anyway to find them?" Pamela asked

"Master Bruce is working on it." Alfred informed

"Okay. Thank you, Alfred." Pamela answered 'Please, be alright.' She thought thinking of her husband and her adopted son

"Maybe Flora should return to action?" He suggested

"You're right. I think Flora SHOULD come back." Pamela nodded

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Dick yawned, he and Batgirl having worked long and hard "Don't quit now, Gotham still needs us." Barbara urged him on.

"I know. We still need to find Batman." He mumbled

"And we will. But for now, we've got to keep Supergirl and Betty here and search through the city." Batgirl answered

"Right." Robin nodded and yawned

"If you want to sleep. You can. I'll pick up the slack." Batgirl answered

"No, it's unfair." He mumbled

"Okay, but don't go falling to sleep on the console." Batgirl answered

"I won't." Robin yawned

"... Do you want coffee?" She sighed

"Batman says that isn't a stimulant. More an irritant." Robin answered, shaking his head "I just need to get moving."

"Then go train." She nodded

"Thanks." Robin nodded and left.

'Guess he's not much for sitting around a computer.' Batgirl thought 'Dodged a bullet when I lied about Betty.' She was still shell shocked about the fact 'Where are these damn ninjas going to attack next?' She thought

* * *

*In the other room*

"That was great." Supergirl yawned as she awoke

"Hey, evening Sleeping Beauty." Betty sighed

"Evening." Kara mumbled "Where are we?"

"A safe place. Robin got me here and I guess...Batgirl brought you here." Betty answered

Supergirl nodded gently, stretching "How long was I out?" she asked

"I dunno. You were out-cold when I got here." Betty answered

"I was tired." She nodded

"Yeah...so...If you're not TOO tired...CanIaskyousomequestions?" Betty asked quickly

"Er... Sure?" Kara blinked, her super hearing allowing her to make out each word

"Wow, you understood that...Okay. What's it like in Metropolis? What do you think of Gotham?" Betty begun

"Hmmm... Big. Wild. Fun. And Gotham is cool in a gothic way." She shrugged

"True." Betty smiled and took all that down in her notes, making sure she recorded this to show Barbara and Dick.

Kara blinked, tilting her head "What next?"

"Okay, what're your powers? I've heard that you're the same as Superman, but that you're stronger." Betty asked

"Well if you know Superman's powers... Hi?" She waved lightly

Betty just had a sweat drop down her forehead and a slight chuckle "Yeah...kinda redundant of a question." she blushed gently

"Just a bit." Kara laughed nervously, worried her new friend would work out her identity

'Hmm...She...Looks familiar.' Betty thought to herself "So, what brought you to Gotham?"

"Lex Luthor. My cousin and I were investigating what he was up to." Supergirl explained

"I see." Betty nodded, taking notes.

"... What's with the notes?" Kara asked

"I'm a reporter for my school's newspaper." Betty explained

"... Oh god, don't tell me you're trying to be my Lois Lane." Kara groaned and laughed softly, falling back onto the bed... Short skirt being blown up lightly because of the wind from said act, showing off her red panties

"Whoa! Panty shot!" Betty turned back "No, I'm not trying to be. I'm just enthusiastic."

"Good... I've kinda got my eyes on someone else." Kara said, whispering at the end as she smiled and thought of her current red haired neighbor

"Okay...Need a hand up?" Betty asked, still looking to the side.

"What do you mean?" Kara blinked

"Um...You're on your back...I'm just trying to be helpful." Betty answered

...

"GAH!" Kara shrieked as she suddenly sat up and pushed her skirt down between her legs "I AM SO SORRY!" she yelled, blushing.

"I-It's okay. I didn't look." Betty answered, turning around back to Kara to see that she was right side up again…... And Batgirl was suddenly in the room, looking worried "What happened?" She asked

"N-Nothing!" The two girls answered together and gave their explanations in unison, overlapping their voices.

"I was conducting an interview." Betty gulped

"I just fell backwards on accident." Kara said at the same time... and the two froze again, blushing

"Um...Okay. I just...wanted to check up on you." Batgirl answered. She coughed lightly, looking away with a blush

"Thanks, Batgirl." The two girls answered

"No problem...Are you hungry?" Batgirl asked

"A bit." Kara nodded

"Yeah...same here." Betty added

"I'll look for some food. Stay here and don't look around." Batgirl added

"Why? Don't trust me?" Supergirl frowned, feeling upset for some reason

"No...just...there's a LOT of defenses here. It might mistake you for intruders." Batgirl answered

"Thanks for the update." Betty answered

"I'll be back in a minute." Batgirl responded as they left.

"Bye." Both Betty and Kara waved.

"...You're eager to look around aren't you?" Kara asked

"I am in a super hero base!" Betty said simply

Supergirl sighed and rubbed her eyes "Alright...I'm coming with you." Kara answered with a nod

"Yeah? Isn't that against 'Superhero Ethics' or something?" Betty asked

"I'm curious." Kara shrugged

"Alright then. Let's be detectives." Betty answered

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"You like her." Robin commented from behind Batgirl

"I like who?" Batgirl asked "What're you talking about?"

"Supergirl." He said simply

"What makes you say that?" Batgirl responded, trying to deflect the comment

"You ran in there as she screamed like nothing else mattered. You stare a few seconds longer than necessary. You speak to her in a gentler tone than natural and your lips always have a slight upturn when you talk about her or are close." He listed off "And you blush randomly shortly after she is brought up in conversation."

Batgirl blinked at that. He caught ALL of that within THAT time frame? 'What... how is Dick THAT observant?! Is... is this what being Batman's son does to you?'

"You remind me of my friends Barbara and Kara, they do that to." Dick said casually, blinking "Weird."

"We...remind you of your friends? Yeah...I guess it IS weird." Batgirl mumbled, avoiding suspicion and trying to change the subject "Any reports on the outside?" She asked

"Huh? Oh, no." Robin shook his head "Not yet."

"Alright...I just hope Batman and the others are alright." Batgirl answered

* * *

*With Harley*

"By Bollocks!" Harley waved as she was dropped off at Wayne Manor

"Grr..." Bullock groaned as he left the house.

Harley entered the door and wondered if everyone was back "I'm home!" ... And empty house "...Hello? Anyone? Alfie? Pammy?" Harley called out. She walked over, opening the grandfather clock calmly "Dum-dee-dum." She hummed to herself as she headed downstairs. She skipped into the cave, laughing "Hallooo? Anyone he-yar~?" Harley sung as she skipped

"Ms Harleen?" Alfred asked from the BatComputer

"Alfie! What's going on? There're ninjas in Gotham." Harley answered

"I know." He nodded

"You know? Well, can I help? I've cut a few ninja before coming here." Harley answered

"Wait, you have? You didn't-" Alfred asked

"No, I didn't kill any. Just cut a few hands off." Harley answered "They attacked me."

"Well...I suppose that's reasonable self-defense." Alfred answered

Harley nodded and hugged him "Where's Dick, Pammy and Bruce?" Harley asked

"Master Dick is at the watchtower. Master Bruce is out fighting the ninja's. Ms Isley is preparing her armour, she is nervous." Alfred explained

"Okay. Is Pammy here, getting changed?" Harley asked

"I did say that." Alfred nodded

"Okay, thanks." Harley answered kissing his cheek like a family member. She then smiled off towards the armour room

Alfred gave a small smile and continued to work 'I hope tonight works out for the best. Please survive.'

* * *

*With Pamela*

Pamela sighed as she stood there in her suit, minus her mask "Well...Here we go again." She whispered, holding the mask in her hands.

"Hey Red." Harley smiled as she skipped over

"Harley? You're home." Pamela turned around and smiled happily

"Yep." Harley smiled before she slowly lost it "Are...you okay?"

"Yeah." Pamela nodded a bit

"You need a hug?" Harley offered

"... Please." Pamela nodded

Harley smiled and hugged Pamela, nothing naughty or anything, but lovingly "It's okay Red." She assured

'I hope we're going to get out of this alright.' Pamela thought

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Talia was looking out at Gotham from a vantage point...She was disheartened at what she and her father were doing. This city... Was beautiful, to her. It was like the night sky. Dark and full of stars 'Beloved...I'm sorry.' She thought quietly

"Lady Talia." A ninja spoke respectfully behind her and knelt

"What is it?" Talia asked, not turning around and looked on into the horizon "What happened?"

"Mr. Luthor is going back to his corporation. But the group we had stationed there are not responding." The ninja answered

"I see." She nodded

"With your permission, we will go and investigate." The ninja answered

"No, I will go." She nodded

"Very well, Lady Talia." The ninja answered.

'I'm coming, beloved.' Talia thought

* * *

*with Bruce*

"Here it is." Bruce nodded as he opened a cell door. As the door opened inside he saw Superman there, bound in Kryptonite chains. Well chains with small Kryptonite shards welded to the metal like the chains where a big wedding ring 'Hang on, Superman.' He thought, as he activated his Detective Vision to search for any guards who might be there. Seeing none he walked to the man silently and carefully. Using his lock-picking skills be began to unlock Superman's restraints, he had to make sure not to trip any alarms "Superman?" He asked gently

"Hmm..." Superman grumbled, feeling the Kryptonite still weaken him

"Wake up." He urged gently

"So weak..." Superman groaned, trying to get up… WACK! "OW!" Superman grunted as he glared up at Batman, feeling the pain wake him up. Yeah he specifically punched him in the face

"If you are the Man of Steel then stand your ass up. I can't beat Luthor and the league by myself. Or just stay here and I'll find someone who CAN help." Batman glared darkly

"I can take out Luthor...I just need sunlight to get back to full strength." Superman answered, getting up

"Then let's go." Batman nodded, holding the other heroes shoulder carefully and supported him. The two began to walk or hobble out of Lex Corp, going as quickly as they could. Batman got the window open, helping the man of steel get out of the building and into the rising sun. Superman looked out to the horizon and bathed in the rays...he could feel his power return to him.

"I can do this." He gave a sigh, his body relaxing

"Feeling better?" Batman asked

"Much, it'll take a few minutes, but I'll be back to full strength." Superman answered

"We need to keep moving. Someone will be onto is any second." Batman instructed

"That second being now." Talia's voice answered, stepping forward to see them.

"Talia." Bruce greeted, pulling out an extending sword from his belt

"Beloved." Talia spoke, drawing her own blade

"I am sorry. 'Beloved'? Should I be concerned?" Superman asked

"We have... History." Batman said simply "You recharge, do what you do. I'll hold off the league." He said, pressing a button on his belt

"What's that?" Superman said, narrowing his eyes as he heard a faint noise

"Backup." Bruce smiled

* * *

*Watchtower*

"We got a hit!" Robin called

"A hit?" Batgirl responded as she got to the computer

"Yeah!" Robin nodded

That was when Supergirl flew in worry "What hit?" Supergirl asked

"Gah!" Batgirl and Robin yelled

"Batman's tracking device has been picked up." Robin explained as he calmed down

"Okay, where are they?" Supergirl asked

* * *

*at the BatCave*

"A hotel owned by Lex Luthor." Alfred informed

"Luthor? That man Bruce had that meeting with?" Pamela asked

"That's what he looks like?" Harley asked, pointing at the picture.

"Yes, Ms. Harley." Alfred answered

"...He looks like an angry egg." Harley quipped. Pamela chuckled lightly, feeling better after that line "Where's he now?" Harley asked.

"He is at the building." Alfred repeated "If he sent the signal, he needs help. Go."

"Alright!" Harley answered

"Harley, you don't have your costume on. AND you'll be exposed. Protect Alfred and the house." Pamela answered

"But..." Harley whispered, and it was too late. Pamela was already gone, she went to help Bruce. Harley was disheartened, but it was understandable. She sighed and sat next to Alfred, pouting

"I'm sure it's for the best, Ms Harley. You can help me defend the fort." Alfred reassured her

"Fine Alfie." She sighed


	19. World's Finest Part 5

**kaylaevans43 (chapter 17)** : It is more... 40% human who are business men types/normal criminals, 20% people with super human powers and 40% people with tech and gasses

Kryptonite exposure poisoning.

No Betty is not Bruce's cousin. They where attacking people close to Bruce and she was exiting Wayne Manor so they decided to attack and kill her before dealing with Dick and Alfred.

Ivy is able to kill however Bruce does not trust his own psyche with killing

 **kaylaevans43 (chapter 18)** : Dick's still a kid

Bruce's armour is very light and has weapons

 **Scattershot98** : She is split between two worlds

 **S** **wagwell:** Eventually.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **pedrofaria339** : ...Your comment is going over my head.

 **te . nellis** : It's happening. Just be patient

 **Swagwell** : Keep reading and find out.

 **Shadow Joestar** : You might have to wait and see.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

The end of this arc, which was real fun to do. Hope you like it.

* * *

 **Batman: A Different Path**

 **Chapter 19: World's Finest Part 5  
**

* * *

Superman was now back to full strength, the sun having replenished his health. But all the while he was observing Batman and Talia fighting. They were highly skilled, clashing hard and fast 'This is getting intense. Even WITH my strength and powers, those ninjas have Kryptonite blades. I'll be back right where I started.' Superman thought 'I should go and stop Luthor.' With his super-speed, Superman flew off leaving Batman and Talia on their own, who were caught in a close grab with their blades next to their faces.

"Are you feeling nostalgic, Beloved?" Talia purred with a smile

"Among other things, Talia." Batman answered, riposting back so that he and Talia had space to fight

"Oh? And what, pray tell, are these other things Beloved?" Talia smiled as she elegantly span her blade, unzipping her armoured suit lightly to show off more of her cleavage

Batman's eyes widened gently, seeing more of her body. But he couldn't be seduced; he had Harley and Pamela to think about "Protecting my home." He answered simply and calmly

"Oh? Do you not remember the GLORIOUS night we shared?" She joked, charging and stabbing with her sword which he easily parried. However she clearly expected it, jumping and kicking him in the face making him stumble back

"Hnn!" Batman grunted as he got back up. "I do, Talia." He answered, returning the attack, trying to be unfazed by the comment

"It was my ONLY time." She added, waiting for him to make the next move

Bruce flinched at hearing that...He honestly tried to associate that night with the day he had to kill someone...But that memory of him and her was too strong to join it to that day. They were two different days, in his mind. The day he first gave himself to another, the day he first felt the romantic love of another. And the day he refused to murder and right now... It was that night. Him and Talia. "Dancing" in a different manner. This was that night... just as passionate. He could feel the love he had for her when they gave themselves to each other, when Bruce first entered another person and where her wall of flesh was broken and from the cuts on both of them from their current dance, they were bloodier now than that night. The two looked at each other, cut and bruised... yet still standing.

"I still remember that night fondly." She smiled happily

"...Me too." Batman answered, looking her over.

"You have been the only man who has touched me." She added before she charged again

Bruce froze at that...and almost dropped his guard before he was gored by the blade, grasping Talia close to him "I am surprised." He commented, easily regaining his strength

"About what?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"That someone else has not caught your eye." he said simply

"Some tried...but they failed. One was close, but only because of my father." Talia answered

"Close?" he frowned

"My father tried to get him to marry me. But it didn't happen." Talia answered

"Explain." he asked the two trading blows once more. It was like they were just old friends having a pleasant chat while playing a game

"It was a while after you left; a man joined our ranks...and did what you did not. My father took a shine to him, I did not. He was intelligent and brutish. He was a huge hulk of a man." Talia answered

"Does this guy have a name?" Bruce asked, clearly looking slightly angered

"No...Only an alias. His name is 'Bane'." Talia answered

"I see." Bruce nodded "What else happened?"

"He tried to have his way with me." Talia frowned

"What?" Bruce hissed quietly, charging back into their fancy battle

"He was brutish. A roaring intelligent bull. After we were married, if it happened-" Talia answered, deflecting Batman's blade while shuddering in disgust "He would've killed my father and become the next Demon's Head." Then she stopped talking and thought. 'And killed...him.'

"I am guessing you exposed him?" Bruce asked, before his tone darkened "Or did you kill him?"

"Exposed. He escaped after that...I don't know where he is now." She shrugged "I know how you feel about killing, my love." she said lovingly as she countered his slash and pushed their bodies close. Batman and Talia were now linked in their swords and were close once again, their faces just inches from each other... And looked deep into each other's eyes "I still love you." she whispered

Bruce's eyes widened under his mask a fraction... She still loves him? He could never claim he had lost his feelings for her, but it was still shocking

"Beloved? Bruce..." She whispered to him, looking into his soul. She moved her face closer, trying to kiss him. Batman couldn't stop looking at her, almost feeling her lips come on his. But then he heard a great rumble coming from outside and saw a large plant rise "Oh, it is your lover." Talia smiled, pushing him away as Flora emerged from the plant

"Batman!" Flora, Pamela's alias, called out "Get away from him!" She called out

"My, my, you are as beautiful as I thought." she smirked

"B-Beautiful?" Flora asked, blushing.

"I see why he loves you." Talia purred

Both Flora blushed in shock while Batman looked suspicious. Flora, who had never met this woman before was purring affectionately to her boyfriend and Batman because Talia was acting like this.

"But he gave me something you could never have." Talia said, a slight edge to her voice... before she disappeared in smoke

Both Batman and Flora coughed as they were blinded by the smoke "*Cough, cough*! Batman! Are you okay?" Flora called out

"I'm fine." Batman nodded, putting his fold-able sword back into his belt

"You carry a sword?" Flora asked

"I'm prepared." He answered simply "Plus I knew the League was involved, this suit is to fight them."

"You never cease to amaze me. Where's Superman?" Flora asked

"He flew up." he nodded

"Good. Gotham is in chaos, we need to get out of here." Flora answered, helping him out.

"We need to stop Ra's and Luthor." He corrected

"I know, I know." Flora answered

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Talia was on the streets below, looking up at the tower with a sad smile "Goodbye, Beloved... We'll meet again." She whispered "... He'll be happy to meet you." she smiled softly, noticing the arrival of Robin and Batgirl and Supergirl with Batman and Flora "Time to go." She spoke, taking to the shadows.

"Yes ma'am." a female ninja holding a two year old baby nodded

"Hmm... Ma." The baby mumbled in the ninja's arms.

"My little demon." Talia smiled, brushing the babies black hair "It will all be okay, I promise."

* * *

*with Bruce*

"Do you need to rest?" Flora asked as she lowered down on her giant plant.

"I am fine." he assured as the three teen heroes arrived

"Batman! Are you okay?" Robin and Batgirl asked

"I'm fine." he assured... and then Batgirl and Supergirl froze, staring at Flora with large blushes

"What?" Flora asked, looking at the two. The two were frozen, blushing... AND they were drooling

"Pheromones dear." Bruce sighed

"Oh, oh right. Sorry." Flora apologized, still trying to dial back her pheromones

"She's... so hot." Batgirl mumbled once her voice returned while still being affected

"B-Batgirl!" Robin blushed, finding it gross that his friend and BatFamily member found his adoptive mother 'hot'.

"Sexy red head." Supergirl drooled "I want her..."

"SUPERGIRL!" Robin covered his ears, trying not to listen

"Oh darn." Flora blinked

"We've got to get moving. Luthor and Ra's are going to destroy Gotham." Batman ordered

"We need to let that leave their systems." Flora reminded

"Sorry." Batman answered

* * *

*With Ra's and Luthor*

"Is it done yet?" Ra's glared

"Almost. It'll be ready within minutes." Luthor answered, looking at his workers. He was making a large generator. This generator will start a chain reaction that will cause Gotham to be wiped from the map.

"Good. The last thing we need is to have any mess ups." Ra's answered

"And now we need to get out of here with the helicopter." Luthor explained

Ra's nodded at that and soon followed Luthor. He slowly drew his sword, ready to stab Luthor in the back, but then a loud crash came through the roof of the building, causing the workers to scream as the debris fell

"The hell?!" Luthor called out in shock but quickly working out what was going on "Superman?"

"Hello Lex." He nodded calmly, flying there

"How did you get out of the holding cell?" Luthor asked

"I had help." Superman answered

"Why you..." Lex snarled, pressing a hidden button in his watch which began to beep

"What're you-?" Superman asked in shock

Suddenly a mass of green metal burst through the wall. Superman's eyes widened in fright and was slammed to the side and flung him to the floor. The mass of green metal was actually a battle suit, which Luthor was walking towards. The armour was mainly green with lots of purple, all but his head being revealed "Ah, this feels right." he nodded

"What sort of monstrosity-?" Ra's asked

"My anti-Kryptonian battle suit. Self-explanatory." Luthor answered

"I see a glaring weakness." Ra's frowned, slashing his sword at Luthor's head... But the sword stopped on nothing

"Force field. I want my enemies to KNOW who killed them." Lex answered, grabbing the sword and blasted Ra's in the stomach, sending him through the walls "Did you think I'd call for your stupid betrayal plan?" Lex scoffed

"No honour amongst thieves, I see." Superman commented as he glared at the two

"And you've no chance against ME, Superman." Lex answered, shooting a beam of green energy at the Man of Steel, but the Kryptonian dodged it "Darn."

"Back to the same old same old, Lex." He frowned

"Yes, making sure that Earth evolves!" Lex answered, shooting a blast of energy at Superman "FREE from those who'll make us weaker!"

Superman snarled, thrusting his arms forward and holding the attack back but the green energy was making him weak. This suit was powered by Kryptonite! It was a distorted energy, not as damaging as normal but still, it hurt!b"HNN!" Superman grunted as he was forced to the ground. His eyes glew red, shooting his heat vision

"GAH!" Luthor stopped the attack and blocked Superman's heat vision with his other hand. Giving Superman an opening to hit Luthor in his mecha's stomach.

Ra's, all the while, was grunting as he tried to get up. It wasn't often he was shot by a radioactive blast...

"Hello Ra's." Batman said

"Detective...Come to gloat?" Ra's asked while coughing up blood.

"I'm here to stop you." Bruce commented, knowing Ra's was FAR from done

"Too late, Detective." Ra's smiled with a bloody grin

"... Do you think I'm alone?" Bruce deadpanned "Your Assassin's failed. All of them. Now let's do this!"

"Fine, Detective...Let's fight." Ra's answered, wiping the blood away and attacked with his sword. Bruce dodged, dodging around him. Ra's swung the sword, his wounds seemingly healing as he tried to hit Batman. Bruce held Batarangs like daggers, blocking the strikes as he dodged. He threw a Batarang at Ra's, hitting him square in the arm, through his clothing "Nearly got me." Ra's commented "You have grown better." Batman didn't respond, he maintained his distance and kept his cool. Trying to outpace and outstep Ra's while dodging the Lex and Superman fight. This was taking all of his skills, with every small movement

"HA!" Lex roared, shooting a blast with one hand while throwing a punch with another

Superman dodged the blast, focusing. Superman used his heat vision and melted deep into Luthor's armour, trying to get the Kryptonite power-source. That was when Supergirl joined the battle

"What? The other one!" Lex shouted as he was rushed through by Supergirl, getting the balding baddy off of her cousin

"Hands off Boldy." Supergirl smirked

"Bloody nuisance!" Lex responded, shooting a blast at her…... But the blast was overpowered by two heat vision blasts "ARGH!" Luthor roared as he was defeated by the combined attacks

"You will not touch my cousin." Superman snarled. Luthor groaned as he looked up, his armour was broken and he was almost defeated

Back with Batman and Ra's the two were still fighting, though the fights between the Kryptonians and Lex caused the roof to be unstable "Give up Ra's." Batman snarled

"Sorry detective, I can't do that." Ra's laughed, dropping his sword... And falling backwards through the hole in the wall

"RA'S!" Batman called out in anger. He ran to the hole and saw Ra's smash against the ground below. Batman sighed, seeing Ra's' body lying dead on the floor "Damn it." He knew he would come back. He always does. Batman turned back and saw the Gotham-Razing weapon; he knew disarming this would be difficult. He had to get it out of Luthor now but luckily Batgirl was already on it 'Good job, Batgirl.' He thought, sighing in relief

Flora and Robin where guardian her, Batman going to her side to assist. Barbara Gordon WAS a computer Wiz but Bruce has spent years learning, he had experience "Hmm..." Batgirl mumbled under her breath trying to turn this monstrosity off.

"How's it going?" Batman asked, standing behind her

"Okay, I think." Batgirl answered, typing away to stop the machine.

"Do you know what you are doing?" He asked calmly, showing he wasn't doubting but if she wasn't confidence he would not be disappointed if she asked him to take over

"...No. This is beyond me." Batgirl answered. "I'm not this versed in computer tech, yet." She answered honestly

"You will be." He promised, letting her back up and he took charge. Batgirl nodded and saw Batman work, undoing the code of Luthor's machine, rendering it useless. She was kinda amazed

'Damn you...Can't you see? He's a crutch? A hindrance on the species.' Luthor thought darkly as he glared at Superman

"Just give up Luthor." Batman said simply, knowing he did not have the tech to best Luthor in his battle suit. He left that fight to those who could win

"You think that, Batman...But you'll see that I'm never down for long." Luthor answered... And then Superman and Supergirl gave a double power punch to his chest

"He's down now." Robin quipped as Luthor was knocked out

"And done." Batman nodded, the device finished being shut down "Good work Superman." Batman nodded, walking over

"You too. Thanks for getting me out of that predicament." Superman answered. The two held their hands out, shaking hands calmly

"No problem." Batman responded

"Couldn't have done it without you." Superman smiled

"Likewise." Batman nodded

"We should so this again sometime." Supergirl blushed

"Definitely." Batgirl smiled and winked, before whispering lightly "Kara." That caused the blondes eyes to widen "What? Didn't think I'd recognize my friend when you aren't even hiding your face?" Batgirl mouthed

"... Barbara?" Kara mouthed the name, Batgirl nodding in reply and hugging her kindly "Girls night next time, okay?" Batgirl asked

"Sure." She nodded

"You're Superman." Robin said in amazement, looking at the Man of Steel with wide eyes

Superman chuckled lightly, seeing Robin's wide eyed gaze "Yep."

"This is so cool!" He cheered

"*sigh*" Batman sighed gently, having a small smile, along with Flora. It was rare that Dick was being a fanboy. They were happy he was happy

"Can I have your autograph?" Robin asked, almost like a comic fan... And he pulled out a picture from nowhere

"... Harl." Batman and Flora mumbled, knowing where Dick got that from.

"Okay, okay." Superman nodded and signed his name on the picture.

"Thanks!" Robin answered, putting the picture safe.

"Take that thing into space when you bring Luthor to the cops." Batman informed, pointing at the bomb

"I'll take the device." Supergirl volunteered

"Be careful." Batgirl answered

"I'll be fine." The blonde smiled happily. Supergirl picked up the bomb and rocketed up to space, away and safe from anyone.

"I hope we can work together in the future, Batman... And family." Superman nodded before he left with Lex

"'Bat-Family'... That sounds cool!" Dick grinned

"It DOES have a ring to it." Barbara laughed

"...I guess it does." Batman answered with a small sigh

* * *

*meanwhile*

Betty arrived home with wide eyes and a smile "Kate! Kate! Kate!" She called, a familiar red head turning to look at her

"Huh? Betty, what's up?" Kate asked, turning around to see Betty

Kathy 'Kate' Kane was Betty's older cousin and was looking after her for the week while the blondes parents were out of town, Kate having recently gotten her own place. Kate had short red hair in a bob cut and bright green eyes, a well-muscled female figure but not in a bad way and her skin was very powerful like she almost never went into the sun

"I was saved by Robin!" Betty smiled "It was so cool!"

"Oh?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow, looking out at the rising sun where the clouds in front of the sun made a rough bat shape "I'm sure it was."


End file.
